Zatchbell: Nueva etapa
by viry.villa3
Summary: Segunda Temporada de mi Fic de Zatchbell: Alternativa. Aquí veremos a Xiriv Aldrich en su vida como mamodo, y novia de Vincent Bari. Hará la búsqueda por saber más acerca de su padre, su clan y más respuestas de ella misma. Además está vez, los deseos pasionales se harán más difíciles de soportar entre ella y Bari. Clasificado como M, por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1: Vincent Bari

**Capítulo 1**

**Vincent Bari**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>He aquí comenzando con el año, con este Fic que la verdad no lo tenía en mente, pero para aquellos que leyeron el primero, saben que más de una cosa se quedó inconclusa, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, y pues de una vez, me tardaré en subir capítulos de esto, debido a que ya tengo trabajo, pero bueno ya encontrare la manera de escribir lo más rápido posible, los quiero ¡Bendiciones!

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron las clases, la chica, Xiriv, y Bari caminan hacia la salida de la Academia, en donde están Ashuron y Elzador, esperándola.<p>

-¡A ver a qué horas! – Grita Elzador, en un tono fastidioso.

-¡Lo siento! No tengo la culpa del horario.- Decía la chica un poco afligida, al llegar a ellos.

- ¡Bha! Está bien, da lo mismo. Vámonos – Toma de la muñeca a la chica, la cual se sorprende al sentir que la jalaron de un extremo de su falda, se detuvo, Elzador volteó a verla y ella volteó a atrás… Viendo que el mismo Bari con una cara amargada veía al mamodo de cabello aguamarina.

- ¡Oye! – La suelta diciendo – Ya la tuviste todo el día, es mi turno de estar con ella.- Bari la soltó, ella quedó en medio de ambos, que se veían desafiantemente, Ashuron estaba sereno, jaloneó a la chica para alejarla un poco de los dos mamodo mientras ellos se gritaban tonterías:

-Son tan inmaduros – Dijo Ashuron soltando a la vez un suspiro pesaroso.

-Ah… Déjales, está bien así…- Respondió la chica Aldrich viendo hacia el par que seguía gritándose, sonrió de cierta forma recordando cuando Dufort y Bari se peleaban. – Me alegra estar aquí…-

Ashuron le observó desde abajo, pues es más alto que Bari, y mostró un sonrojo entre sus escamas carmesí de las mejillas. –E-entiendo.-

-¡Vámonos Ashu, Xiriv…!- Gritó Elzador jaloneando de nueva cuenta a la chica, que dijo viendo hacia atrás – Nos vemos después, Vincent…-

Bari se quedó parado con las manos echas puño, temblaba del coraje que no termino por sacar, gruñó entre dientes, luego tomo un respiro hondo para calmar las ansías, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

Y un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza:

**Flashback**

-Sabes que lo que siento por ti es real, no tengo duda alguna de ello, eres el único a quien realmente he amado y decidido entregarle mi corazón. A-así como lo hiciste tú… y-yo… -

-Je… - Sonrió Bari, limpiándole esas mejillas rosadas por donde las lágrimas habían corrido un momento antes. - ¿Qué intentas decirme ahora? –

-¡Ah! – Giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada del mamodo que la tenía enfrente, éste noto que ella se avergonzó más, poniéndose aún más roja. –Eh… eeeh… N-nada… -

-Bien, entonces déjame besarte nuevamente…-

-B-bueno… ¡Uhm! – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, presionando delicadamente, se alejó una vez que se lo dio diciendo:

-Con esto vuelves a ser mi novia. ¿Oíste bien? **MI** novia…-

-Ah… ¿por qué lo dices así? –

-¿Cómo? –

-Haces que suene a que sólo… te pertenezco… a ti…- Se avergonzó la chica, poniendo una vez más roja.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Pues así va a ser… Será mejor que te cuides, y no bajes la guardia…- Sonrió pícaramente, intimidando a la chica.

-¿Po-porque? –

Bari le tomo de los hombros, se encorvó a ella, diciendo – No sabes cómo, ni cuándo puedo atacarte…-

-¡Aaah! ¡Vincent! – Se intimido la chica, dándole un empujón con la palma de su mano. Bari soltó unas carcajadas, al verla tan sonrojada.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Realmente la extrañe… un año es mucho tiempo…-Suspiró soltando el poco aire que había inhalado - …siempre parecía ser ayer cuando nos despedimos… Siento que estoy en un sueño del cual temo despertar. – Dijo para sí, mientras seguía caminando dirigiéndose a una pradera donde tenía que cruzar una gran y enorme mansión, perteneciente a la familia Goddard, la familia de Brago, en la cual la primera letra del apellido aparecía en la reja principal una _G_. Bari no había hablado con el mamodo oscuro antes de la pelea por el trono, mas sin embargo recuerda haberlo visto; si acaso una vez, así como había oído que la familia del mismo, son muy desconfiados, y cautelosos; en un sentido extremista. Bari pasó la enorme casona, doblando en una esquina, no se percató que era observado desde una de las ventanas de la casa, la sombra que permaneció en la tenuidad de su habitación, era el mismo Brago.

*TOC, TOC* -Brago, hijo… Necesito que hablemos…- Decía una voz femenina, del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Brago soltó un suspiro –Ugh… Voy…- Dijo separándose de la ventana, yendo hacia la puerta de madera oscura, tomo el picaporte y se quedó pensando un segundo al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado, el cual se escuchaba más hostil que de costumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta con los hermanos dragón y Xiriv:<strong>

Los tres personajes están caminando a la comunidad de los dragones, charlando mientras conducen a la chica para que conozca a su padre, y otro asunto más.

-Y así es como Elzador perdió la batalla.- Término de hablar Ashuron.

-Ashu, sabes que yo quería decírselo, eres malo.- replicó el hermano menor.

-¡Je, je, je!- Rio la chica Aldrich.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Mencionó, Ashuron.

-Oh, bien. No quiero tardarme mucho… Quiero prepararle la cena a Vincent…- Decía la chica Aldrich, sonrojándose a la vez.

-Aaaaah.- Expresaron ambos mamodos, mirándole.

-E-es algo especial… y… y…-

-Sí, ya lo sé, es por eso que te daré una botella de esa deliciosa cerveza de cebada que te conté.- Dijo Ashuron.

-Para eso vamos a la aldea.-

- ¿Pero no será mala idea darle alcohol? – Cuestionó Xiriv, en un tono ligeramente preocupante.

-De qué hablas. Ya tiene edad suficiente, si se emborracha será su culpa, igual puedes llamarme a mí o a Elzador y le mostraremos cómo se debe beber.

-Aahh… ¡Sí! ¡Se los agradezco mucho, enserio! - Agradeció la chica entusiasmada.

Elzador un poco celoso dijo – Lo que sea por ti, hija de Ranzas. Pero no le des mucha importancia a ese mamodo gruñón.

-No es gruñón, es que así… es él…- Agregó una sonrisa al final como si le gustará que así lo fuera.

-Uhm…- Expresó Elzador deteniéndose en el acto, Xiriv y Ashuron también se detuvieron – No entiendo cómo es que te llamo la atención. Tú eres demasiado para él.-

-Ah…- Expresó Xiriv nerviosa – N-no sé qué responder…- Agachó su mirada un poco apenada.

-Déjala Elzador…- Dijo severo el dragón mayor.

-Pero… Hermano… Ugh…-

Xiriv no entendía bien la situación que ambos hermanos dragón, estaban llevando a cabo, así que su cara era de un poco confusa.

-Sigamos, Xiriv.- Dijo Ashuron encaminándose hacia el umbral de la puerta de su tribu, que más que un pueblo era un enorme castillo de color negro, con torres hasta llegar al cielo, y el olor era más a hierro, y un toque de tierra húmeda, como si hubiese llovido hace un rato.

-Aaahh… ¿Ya habíamos llegado? – Pregunta Xiriv sorprendida al no imaginárselo, pues vio pasar a un dragón de un tamaño normal, que aterrizó en una de las torres, donde al momento que toco el suelo, se transformaba en humano.

-Sí. – Responde Elzador, distrayendo a la chica, que volteó enseguida a verle – Somos dragones, necesitamos espacio, es obvio. –

-Sí, cierto… A veces lo olvido. Perdón-

-¡Ashu! – Le grito su hermano menor - ¡Ahí está nuestro padre! – Corrió a encontrarse con su padre el cual en su forma humana, lucía igual de grande que Ashuron, o tal vez más, su cabello es un poco largo hasta llegar debajo de los hombros, liso, rojo, canoso en las entradas sobre las orejas, y con una barba corta, la vestimenta es la de un caballero medieval, la armadura es negro.

-Ah, así que esto es…- Xiriv se sorprendió al ver que Elzador y su padre apuntaban a ella, mientras hablaban, la chica se quedó confusa, y se sobresaltó al ver que el hombre venía hacia ella gritando con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Eres tú! – Le cargo como suele hacerlo Elzador, y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos, sonriendo el hombre dijo – ¡Hija de Ranzaaas! – Se detuvo al hablar, y la bajo de nuevo al suelo, Xiriv sonreía nerviosa diciendo – S-sí… Soy yo…-

-El parecido es casi el mismo. Veo que te afecto el haber pisado tierra mamodo, eh…-

-Por- por qué lo dice… Señor… ah… –

- ¡Eje, je, je! Cierto, no me he presentado. Ryu Lee, padre de Ashuron y Elzador, soy el actual líder del clan de los dragones. -

-Oh, ya veo… y quien conoció a mí padre.- Dijo maravillada

-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora, con lo que me contaron mis hijos. En el mundo humano, eras más normal, aquí tu lado mamodo se hace más fuerte, y la sangre te llamará con el tiempo. Me sorprende poco que no hayas atacado a nadie.-

-A-atacar…Lo dice por lo que soy…-

-Sí. Eres una del clan escarlata, y aunque sean muy discretos, sus modales son un poco sádicos. – Hizo la seña con su mano derecha de "poquito" – Pero bueno, hija de Ranzas. Siéntete como en tu casa, me alegra el conocerte… - Puso una cara triste por un momento, que Xiriv noto – Aunque… me gustaría que tu padre estuviese aquí, y te viera tal cual él te imagino.-

-Sí, a mí también me encantaría verlo… y charlar con él…- Sonrió tristemente la chica.

-Bueno, no es hora de poner caras largas. Él sigue con vida, y eso es suficiente para mí, al igual que para ti. Ve con Ashuron y Elzador, te tienen una sorpresa.-

-¿Mmh? – Expresó Xiriv con asombró

-Ven… - Dijo Elzador tomándola de la mano… Cosa que Ashuron y Ryu notaron.

* * *

><p>Elzador, con una caja color cartón entre sus manos, dijo -Xiriv, llegó esto a nosotros unos meses antes de que llegaras, también por esto es que estábamos seguros de que encontrarías la manera de venir al mundo mamodo. Le da una especie de caja pequeña con su nombre escrito en él. -<p>

-¿Qué es? –

-No lo sabemos, sólo ábrelo – Dijo Ashuron recargado en el muro.

En cuanto lo abrió, ella vio una carta dirigida a ella, y una cajita que parecía un alhajero. Tomó el sobre, viendo el remitente, está el nombre de su padre, ella sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca tapando su sollozó – Guuh… - Miro a ambos hermanos dragón, que estaban atónitos y preocupados, les sonrió diciendo – ¡Gracias! ¡En serio! ¡Muchas gracias, Ashuron, Elzador! – Dio un par de pasos saltando a ambos mamodo, que cada quien la atrapo en el aire abrazándola a la vez.

Es una carta donde su padre le da la bienvenida al mundo mamodo, y el alhajero es una cajita musical con una canción de cuna, que ha pasado de generación en la familia, a todas las hijas de Wardlow sonrió al escucharla, pues recordó que su madre la llegó a tararear en un momento de su vida.

_-Gracias… papá…- _

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso con Bari<strong>

El mamodo azul, salía de su casa, en la cual vive solo, es lo suficiente como para que una familia de cuatro viva en ella, la casa es de parte de la familia Ivanović, apellido de Bari. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que dejó a la chica con los hermanos dragón. Justo cuando camino por el sendero vio a la chica venir hacia él, sonriente, con una bolsa grande en la mano derecha, aparte de su mochila escolar.

-Xiriv…-

-Vincent…- Sonrieron ambos felizmente

-Perdona que haya llegado tarde… -

-No te preocupes por eso. - Le tomó de la mano que tiene libre – De hecho llegue a pensar que te habían secuestrado.-

-Ah… - Frunció el ceño, sonriendo a la vez por el comentario que dijo – ¡Ja, ja! Cómo se te ocurre, Vincent…- Le quito la mano, dando unos pasos, para luego voltear a verlo.

-Sólo fui hablar con su padre, y averigüe algo más acerca del mío.-

-Oh… Ya veo.- Dijo Bari caminando hacia diciendo – Deja te ayudo con eso.-

-Ah… Gracias…- Respondió la chica como si estuviese distraída.- Te prepararé algo de cenar.- Camino y al mismo tiempo Bari lo hice, tomándole de la mano, frunció su ceño por preguntar:

-¿Estás segura de esto? –

-¿Mmh? –

-Si estás segura de querer vivir conmigo…-

-Ah… pues si no quieres, está bien. Puedo buscar algún otro lugar, de hecho Elzador me ofreció alojamiento en su castillo. – Dijo Xiriv con la intención de ponerle celoso.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito exaltado el mamodo, deteniéndose antes de llegar al patio de su casa. – Le dijiste que no, por supuesto. –

-Claro… - Sonrió Xiriv haciendo una pausa - … le dije que sí…- Seguía sonriendo.

-¡Pero qué…! –

- Exacto, peeerooo… luego lo rechace. Necesito estar concentrada en lo de mi padre, y bueno, su casa es muy amplia, pero me siento más a gusto contigo… ya estoy acostumbrada a ti. – Se acercó a él, alzó sus manos al rostro del mamodo tomándole de las mejillas para apretarlas, reía mientras lo hacía, y Bari arruga su ceño por la pequeña molestia que sentía al pellizcarle ambos cachetes. –

-Muy bien, ¡suficiente! – Gritó dando un par de pasos atrás, mientras que tomaba de las muñecas a Xiriv, la cual puso una cara desconcertante:

-Pero… si me estaba divirtiendo…-

-¡Sí, pero yo no…!- Gritó Bari en su típico tono habitual.

-Ohm…- Se soltó del agarre del mamodo, adelantándose a él para volver a la casa, Bari se le quedó mirando, dejo salir un suspiro, camino a ella, a la vez que llevó una de sus manos a un cachete que había quedado rojo por el apretón de hace rato.

–Eres tan blanco que se te notan las marcas. – Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa la chica.

-Sí, que bien…- Dijo malhumorado el mamodo, abriendo la puerta para que ella pasase primero.

* * *

><p><strong>3 días después<strong>

-Hemos estado viviendo juntos desde que Xiriv va a la academia, y se siente raro si me lo preguntan… Ya que no estamos en el mundo humano, no está su madre, a la cual sé qué extraña, y no está Dufort… Sólo nosotros dos…- Sonrojo – Aaah… Siento como si estuviéramos casados, ¡Je, je, je! Pero bueno. Me… me siento muy feliz al tenerla aquí.

-Vincent…-

-Ah, mande…-

-Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase.-

-Ugh… Sí, sí, ya lo sé… Deberías de saltarte una de vez en cuando.-

-No, Vincent. Eso no se hace, además el profesor de Psicología me está ayudando a controlar mis poderes, bueno no es como Dufort, igual sigo las instrucciones que me dio antes de venir para acá, lo que me es difícil es…-

-La sed…- Termino de decirlo el mamodo – Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que puedes beber de mi cuando quieras…-

La chica se ruborizo al escucharle decir eso, sin ningún titubeo – No… no te molesta que lo haga…-

-¿Mmh? Para nada, si te preocupa el que me duela, te equivocas, no lastimas para nada. – Dijo en tono de burla.

-Ah… que malo eres…-

-¡Baaaaaariiiiii!- Gritó fuertemente una voz femenina, saltando a la espalda del mamodo, pescándole del cuello.

-¡Gaaaah! ¡¿Q-quién?! – Preguntó Bari, volteando su cabeza, encontrando a la de la joven mamodo, la reconoció enseguida, y Xiriv se extrañó un momento.

-¡Bari, Bari, Bari! – Le abrazaba más fuerte, como si le ahorcara, Bari se sonrojo pues sintió como le apretujaba desde atrás con sus pechos que visiblemente eran más grandes que los de Xiriv. La joven mamodo sonreía felizmente, y Bari malhumorado grito:

-¡Bájate, ya! -

Xiriv se acercó un poco y dijo sonriente - ¿Quién es, Vincent? –

La mamodo seguía pescada del cuello de Bari, el cual miro a Xiriv desconcertado y desvió su mirada respondiendo:

-Ella, es mi prima…-

-Victoria Nell – Extiende su mano a la chica mientras sigue ahorcando a Bari. -¡Mucho gusto! – La prima de Vincent Bari, es físicamente parecida a él, sólo que es más bajita, tal vez mide un metro setenta, y el color de su tez es amarillo, dorado, y el blanco pálido, en vez de usar el traje que su primo mamodo usa, ella utiliza un vestido en rosa, y rosa pálido, como de la época victoriana, solo que más sencillo.

-Aaah… S-sí. – Tomó la mano de la joven mamodo, presentándose - Xiriv Aldrich, un placer – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Ya veo, eres la humana que estuvo cuidando de mi primito…- Lo abraza un poco más fuerte mientras decía aquello.

-S-sí… En realidad, su verdadero dueño falleció, y luego me lo cedió a mí. – Dijo la chica en un tono cabizbajo.

-Uhm… entiendo. Bueno el chiste es que vine a verlo, así que si no te importa…-

-¡Victoria! – Gritó Bari seriamente.

-¿Eh, qué ocurre? – Dijo, mientras Bari se la quitó de encima y fue hacia la chica Aldrich tomándola de la muñeca, volteó a ver a su prima, molesto, dijo – Ella es mi novia, y se quedará conmigo.-

-Ah-Ah… Bien… No hay problema. Que venga con nosotros, pues.- Se dirigió a ambos sonriente, pero la chica sabía lo que sentía una vez que le puso atención, percibiendo sus emociones y sin querer abrió sus labios diciendo:

-Ustedes… son más que primos… Están comprometidos… - Dijo Xiriv con su asombro plasmado en su cara.

Bari y Victoria la vieron igual, y se vieron ellos.

-Se lo dijiste. – Replicó de cierto modo, Victoria.

-N-no…- Negó su primo, con un poco de nervios

-Que aburrido…- Expresó Victoria soltando un suspiro pesaroso, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Xiriv no hagas eso! No leas la mente de las personas…-

-Lo sé, no fue mi intención, pero es que ella, actuaba raro… es todo… Perdón. Si quieres, pueden irse sin mí… No hay problema. – Dio unos pasos alejándose de ellos diciendo – Sé que él no me engañara…- Dijo cuándo volteó a ver a la chica Victoria, ésta sintió un escalofrío correrle por todo su cuerpo.

_-Esto es malo… qué clase de humana es…- _

-Tch….- Expresó Bari, y haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo la chica, fue tras ella diciendo – Vendrás conmigo, te guste o no.- La giro y la tomo de la cintura, para luego cargarla y echarla en un hombro, para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-¡Vi-Vincent! ¡He dicho que no, bájame!

-¡No te oigooo! –

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Me está secuestrando, auxilioooo! – Grito Xiriv exageradamente haciendo que los mamodo vecinos voltearán o salieran de sus casas. Forcejeaba poco, y con sus manos hechas puño, daba de golpes en la espalda de mamodo.

-¡Baja la voz! No me importa que armes un escándalo.-

-Pues debería… - Dijo Xiriv con una cara seria, casi apática.

Victoria les siguió desde atrás, sonriendo - ¡Je! Que sorpresa.- Se llevó ambas manos atrás de su cintura

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato:<strong>

-Bien, ¿a dónde querías ir, Victoria? – Pregunta Bari aún con la chica Aldrich en el hombro, la cual con el semblante molesto, recargada con sus manos, parecía aburrida.

-Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mis tíos, claro –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó, exaltado girando a ver a su prima. Xiriv se sobresaltó por la sacudida que hizo el mamodo pero permaneció callada – ¡Entonces, para qué me buscabas!-

Victoria sin inmutarse contestó normal sin importarle el que estuviese Xiriv, y los gritos de Bari – Porque eres mi primo.-

-No me necesitas para ir a verlos, sabes dónde viven.- Se dispuso a caminar, para regresarse, pasando a la mamodo la cual sin verle dijo:

-Bari… Desde que regresaste de la pelea mamodo… Defraudaste a tu padre, y es por eso que te echó de la casa mayor, sólo para no verte… - Se giró ella, para hablarle, pero sólo veía la espalda y a la chica evitándole la mirada - …si vas ahora acompañado de mí, sabes que se le pasara el coraje, yo me encargare de que así sea. – Dijo ella esperanzada

-No necesito de tu lástima. Sé que le prometí convertirme en Rey, a pesar de que ella me dijo que no importaba…-

-La tía Ilvana…-

-_¿Eh, Ilvana? El nombre de la madre… de Vincent… _- Pensó Xiriv en su mente.

-¡Basta! No toques más ese tema. – Dijo molesto, hasta cierto punto fastidiado.

Mientras que Xiriv percibió algo más en Bari, poniendo una cara descontenta susurró _Mentiroso_ algo que sólo pudo oír él, atónito volteó de reojo, logrando ver poco la falda roja y la cintura de ella, junto con su largo cabello que se movía con la suave brisa. Victoria se extrañó y fue hacia él con grandes pasos, diciendo –Vamos, Bari, no perderás nada con hablar…- Xiriv ahora puso un semblante distinto, reflejando decepción.

-¡He dicho que NO! – Exclamó él.

-Pero, Bari…-

- ¡¿A qué le tienes miedo, Vincent?! – Interrumpió tajantemente, a gran voz Xiriv.

A lo que Bari contestó – ¡Tú no hables! –

-Si me haces llamar tu novia, me importa, y mucho lo que pienses; y lo que sientes… Vincent…- Dijo muy seria la chica Aldrich.

Bari se quedó sin habla, y Victoria le miro, luego rodeó a su primo para lograr ver a Xiriv con unas lágrimas a punto de salir, ella se dio cuenta que le veía, y le volteó la cara, su cabello negro le cubrió un poco. Inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, Bari la tomo de la espalda y la colocó de pie de nuevo a tierra firme, frente a él, le tomo de las manos fuertemente, viéndole como si estuviese pidiendo compasión – Perdóname, Xiriv, pero lo que acabo de decir es mentira… en parte…-

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Victoria con indignación.

-¡No te metes en esto, Victoria! – Dijo Bari, lanzándole una mirada molesta, y regreso a ver de nuevo a Xiriv con la mirada de hace rato y suavizando su voz – Pero no me gustaría llevarte a casa de mis padres…- Volteó a ver de nueva cuenta a su prima diciéndole – Danos un momento…-

-Pero…-

-¡Por favor! –

-¡Ay! Claro, está bien. Ya entendí…- Dijo, dándose de inmediato la media vuelta, para alejarse.

Se alejó unos metros ellos, hecho esto Bari se puso apesadumbrado, tomó de la barbilla a la chica, delicadamente que le veía con preocupación. –Cuando regrese del mundo humano, le hable a mis padres acerca de ti, a lo cual me sorprendió su respuesta… No fue a como me lo imagine…- Apretó su mandíbula, dando a notar que prefería callar lo que pensaba en el momento.

-Ve al grano o déjame saberlo por mi cuenta… - Dijo Xiriv, una vez que soltó la mano del mamodo para llevarla a su rostro y poder encontrar la respuesta que a Bari parece dificultársele decir -…si tanto te molesta…-

Se detuvo al oír a Bari gritarle - ¡No! ¡No hagas eso en mí! Es sólo que… mis padres no te aceptarían como mi novia… ¡Además, para ellos el compromiso que tengo con Victoria no está deshecho! –

Xiriv cambió su semblante de sorprendida a triste – Aahh… Ya veo… - Agachó lentamente la cabeza, que al mismo tiempo Bari alzó para no perderle de vista ningún gesto, y mucho menos verle llorar… pero ya era tarde:

-¡No! – La jaloneó a él para abrazarla contra su pecho diciendo aún - ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! –

-Lo- Lo intento… Guh… pero… n-no puedo…- Sollozó en el pecho del mamodo.

-¡Perdóname! – Grito Bari apretando sus ojos, mientras seguía abrazándola, y se enterraba en su cabello negro.

-N-no tienes la culpa… Es tu familia… después de todo…-

Bari rompió el abrazo, para dirigir sus manos a los hombros de la chica, se puso en cuclillas; para llegar un poco más a su altura, diciéndole firme y afligido aún – Pero yo te amo a ti. Y aunque no hubieses llegado, créeme, que hubiese preferido seguir solo. –

-Vincent…- Pronunció ella, conmovida, llevando ambas manos al pecho, cerca de su corbata, color rojo que cuelga de su cuello.

Él siguió hablando – Sólo a ti… puedo elegir, no tengo dudas…-

-Vincent…- Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se limpió con sus dedos y dijo – Entonces usemos a tu prima para hablar con tus padres, después de todo soy mitad mamodo, y soy del clan Escarlata. – Dijo Xiriv emocionada, tomando de la mano a Bari, jaloneándole para que se pusiera de pie y fueran hacia Victoria, la cual les daba la espalda.

-Sí, pero…- Replicó Bari, ya puesto de pie.

-Nada de _peros_… Vamos, date prisa…- Decía, jalando a la fuerza a Bari para llegar a Victoria.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo agitada Victoria

-Vincent no irá solo, yo iré con él, y también hablare con sus padres…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –

-Porque tengo que hacerlo. Así que andando.- Dijo Xiriv, esperando a que Victoria se moviera para que se encaminaran a la casa mayor.

Victoria miro a su primo Bari, el cual sólo desvió su mirada, ella esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su primo, pero al no recibir nada, soltó un suspiro y dijo - Bien, como gustes. Sólo espero que seas fuerte, el tío Iván no es un pan de Dios… Es por este lado… Vámonos.

* * *

><p>En lo que es un gran y enorme portón en pintura dorada, está la inicial <strong><em>I<em>** de la familiaIvanović, Bari está un poco nervioso, Victoria y Xiriv están a su lado, quedando él en medio.

-Bien, avisare que estoy aquí.- Dijo la mamodo, prima de Bari acercándose a una bocina, dónde saludo, e inmediatamente se abrió dicho portón de par en par. Bari trago gordo por los nervios, Xiriv le tomo de la mano, él le miro, quitándole la mirada de encima enseguida, igual se le veía preocupado.

* * *

><p>-Ciertamente, pertenece a uno de los clanes más poderosos y temidos del mundo mamodo, pero eso no la hace especial, y mucho menos pretendo querer que se convierta en mi nuera. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor, fuerte y molesto, Xiriv dedujo de inmediato que era el padre de Bari, Iván.<p>

-El matrimonio que tienes con tu prima Victoria, está arreglado desde su nacimiento. ¡Así es como deber de ser! – Decía una voz femenina, madura, y dulce a la vez, dando a notar que se preocupaba por el bienestar familiar de su querido hijo, a lo que Xiriv inmediatamente pensó que era Ilvana, madre de Bari.

-¡No me importa lo que digan ustedes, así como a ustedes no les importa lo que digo, no tengo porqué escucharlos más! – Gritó exaltado el mamodo azul, con las manos hechas puño, y con el ceño bien apretado. Victoria quien estaba a lado de su tía, no decía nada, sabe perfectamente que su adorado primo no la quiere.

Xiriv está en una habitación, escuchando todo el escándalo que hacen, tanto que no soporta la discusión, está apretando sus ropas de la falda roja, y su mandíbula, se siente molesta, se siente indignada a que nomás la traten así sin siquiera conocerla.

-¡Es suficiente! Ya no quiero oír más esto – Decía la madre del chico mamodo, sentándose en el sillón de piel negro que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-¡Yo no amo a Victoria, no pueden obligarme!-

-Sabes que es tu obligación, debes seguir con la tradición tal y como nosotros lo hemos hecho.- Dijo muy serio, el padre de Bari.

-¡Bha! A mí no me metan en sus cosas, ya puedo elegir por mi propia cuenta.-

-¡Bari! – Gritó la madre del muchacho. –

-Yo lo amo…- Dijo Xiriv, irrumpiendo en la habitación. Notó que los padres del mamodo, realmente tienen un parecido a él, sólo que la madre de Bari, es de un color morado, mientras que el padre es casi idéntico al mismo Bari. - Disculpen si eso es lo que les molesta… Pero en el mundo humano no sólo fui una conocida, un rival, sino una compañera, una amiga, y al final su novia… Tuvimos que pasar por muchas dificultades… - Camino hacia la madre del mamodo y el padre, deteniéndose unos centímetros de ambos – Díganme… ¿ustedes a cuáles se tuvieron que enfrentar? – Sonrió –

-Incluso tuvimos que pasar por la muerte… (Refiriéndose a la maldición de Riou) - Agregó Bari colocándose a un lado de la chica, abrazándola de lado. Victoria abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, los padres, atónitos ante la pregunta.

-Eso no…-

-Tanto así… - Interrumpió Victoria de pie – Tanto así le amas, ¿Bari? – Ella volteó a ver a su primo, con una cara triste, éste le contestó firme:

-Sí. Incluso más…- Agregó él.

-Bari, hijo mío…- Dijo la señora Ilvana, como si fuese a llorar.

-¡No! ¡No puedo aceptar esto! – Gritó el padre del mamodo

-¡Basta, Tío! Es más que claro… Dejémoslo así, no estoy molesta… Si ustedes quieren que mi primo sea feliz, y lo es, dejen que lo sea junto a ella… Igual tiene sangre de mamodo… Sólo que no se me ocurre cómo saldrán sus hijos.- Sonrió Victoria, soltando una risita traviesa.

-Ah… Victoria, yo…- Dijo Xiriv

-¡No! – Extendió su mano hasta casi llegar al rostro de la chica, haciendo que se callara -Ni se te ocurra compadecerte de mí. Igual puedo quitártelo, así que… cuídalo, eh –

* * *

><p>Un poquito más tarde, ya que el ambiente se calmó y los padres de Bari pudieron hablar más a gusto con la chica Aldrich y su hijo acerca de los planes que tienen en mente. Xiriv fue al jardín, donde se encontró a Victoria la cual estando de espaldas le dijo al sentir su presencia:<p>

-¿Conoces el dicho de "si lo amas déjalo ir"? …Pues ya te imaginaras…- Dijo Victoria en un tono triste.

-Victoria…-

-Él simplemente no iba a corresponderme, ni aunque estuviésemos casados… no sería feliz… Están bien las cosas así como están.- Su voz se quebró por el sollozo entonces Xiriv se acercó deprisa a ella con los brazos abierto.

-Victoria…- Dijo Xiriv, abrazando a la mamodo

-N-no… No hagas eso… Maldición…- Se separó un poco brusco, limpiándose las lágrimas con el lado contrario de la palma de la mano.

-Oh… - Expresó Xiriv – Entiendo…-

-Sí, sí... Igual, ya estás advertida, Xiriv. - Se alejó poco de ella para verle diciendo - Más vale que lo cuides. Nos estaremos viendo las caras, así que... Nos vemos después.- Dijo Victoria para retirarse, pues Bari y Xiriv también estaban por irse. La chica Aldrich un poco afligida por haber roto la tradición familiar, quería llevarse bien con la prima de su novio.

-Ya veremos qué sucede...- Se dio la media vuelta para volver.

* * *

><p>Vincent tiene que hacerse unas extracciones de sangre de vez en cuando… Pues mi sed ha aumentado debido a que me vuelvo más inestable cuando me estreso y más si se trata de él…- Se sonroja mientras piensa, poniendo enseguida un semblante, más serio - Con lo que me dijo el señor Ryu, me preocupa un poco… ¿Realmente llegaré al extremo de atacar a alguien… por sed? No ha pasado mucho desde que llegue aquí, pero sí hay cambios en mi persona… -, y Bari esta con una bolsa de sangre, le coloca un popote, se acerca a ella y dice sentándose a la mesa – Listo, aquí tienes…-<p>

-Ah… Vincent… no es necesario.-

-¿Mmh? ¿Cómo qué no? – Se acerca hasta su rostro dejando muy espacio entre ambos y dice – Es más, mira…- Se lleva el popote a la boca y la chica ve perfectamente que le ha dado un sorbo a su sangre, la chica sonrojada aún, le ve como si se contuviera. – Aaahh…- Exhala el mamodo, y Xiriv observa a la perfección que la boca de Bari esta roja, se siente atraída y se acerca poco a poco con las manos dirigidas a su rostro y los labios abiertos temblorosos esperando llegar a los de él, apenas entrecerró sus ojos y el mamodo interpuso el popote entre los dos diciendo -Bébela antes de que se caliente.- La chica puso una cara sorprendida y da un sorbo mientras dice – Vincent… no es justo que me tientes de esta manera…- Se puso roja de nuevo. El mamodo se puso de pie diciendo con una brillante sonrisa – Tú me lo hacías en el mundo humano, ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacértelo yo? – Xiriv se quedó perpleja y su sonrojo aumento trato de excusarse diciendo – Eso no tiene nada qué ver…- Se levantó y se dirigió a él, pero lo que hizo el mamodo fue abrazarla y besarla un poco.

-V-Vincent… hay… - Se pone pensativa, el silencio duro poco, diciendo - Hay algo en lo que quiero que me ayudes…-

-¿Mmh? ¿De qué se trata? – Dice el mamodo azul, intrigado.

Xiriv dejo salir un suspiro, para luego volver a tomar aire diciendo – Voy a hacer una prueba. –

-¿Cómo, una prueba? – Cuestionó Bari.

-Aun no término de hablar.- Sonrió – Es un consejo que me dio Dufort… Pero quiero fortalecer mis ansías acerca d-de ti…-

-¿De mí? – Cuestionó extrañado, arrugando su ceño.

- S-sí… Me refiero al estar bebiendo de ti… Quiero saber cuánto puedo soportar sin comer-te…- Se sonrojo al terminar de decir la última frase. Bari sonrió ligeramente, llevó su mano al mentón de la chica para alzarle el rostro y verle el rubor de sus mejillas, con esa misma sonrisa que tiene respondió – Como gustes…- La chica Aldrich se sonrojo aún más, al mismo tiempo que se sintió intimidada. –Sí, gracias…- Dijo ella, nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un mes desde que Xiriv hizo el intentó de no beber la sangre de Bari, tal y como se le había indicado que hiciera, pero era casi imposible soportarlo, pues con tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca podía olfatear y escuchar sus palpitaciones, cosa que descontrolaba a la chica Aldrich al borde de enloquecerla y perder la cordura. Xiriv se encuentra en su habitación, en un rincón, tenue donde está la ventana, y el escritorio que usualmente es para las tareas. La chica Aldrich, alterada por no aguantar su sed, decidió encerrarse de momento, pero Bari por su preocupación, irrumpió en la habitación de la chica, una vez que entró y la miró arrinconada contra la pared, abrazándose a sí misma, y meciéndose como una loca, éste quedó con el semblante turbado, optó por acercársele lentamente, hablándole muy sutilmente para no espantarla.<p>

-Xiriv… está bien, está bien… Aquí estoy…-

-¡No! Aléjate… - Contestó ella volteándole a ver y pegándose más a la pared.

-Oye, tranquila… Sólo quiero ayudarte…-

-S-sí, pero… ahora… ¡Gaaah…! No puedo contenerme… ¡Aléjate! – Levantó sus manos para empujarlo con su telequinesis, lo lanzó a la pared.

-Ugh…- Expresó el mamodo, mientras que la chica, estaba en la esquina, abrazándose a sí misma… - ¡XIRIV! – Gritó el mamodo corriendo hacia ella, que estaba distraída, la embistió tumbándola al piso, y éste se le acercó diciendo – Sé que intentas no beber sangre continuamente… y todo eso, pero si la necesitas, sabes que te lo daré… -

-¡Nooo! ¡Quítate, quítate! – Se remolineaba la chica

-¡Noooo! Escúchame, aquí me tienes, sólo abre la boca bébelo que necesites… - Decía mientras buscaba algo con qué cortarse en la habitación de la chica, vio las tijeras sobre el escritorio, las tomo deprisa pues forcejeaba con Xiriv la cual le pegaba, y antes de que lo empujara de nuevo con su telequinesis, él se cortó en las venas de la muñeca. La chica se detuvo abriendo a un más sus ojos, el olor le penetraba hasta la garganta, su corazón se aceleró más, sus papilas gustativas segregaron más saliva, al imaginar de nuevo ese sabor único que el mamodo le ofrecía.

-Sé que esto te enloquece… y sonara cruel, pero me divierte el verte así…- Esbozó una sonrisa de lado, Xiriv quedó anonadada diciendo:

-Ah… E-eso… No es justo.- Dijo ella, como si estuviera en un trance.

El mamodo sonrió, satisfactoriamente, mientras le veía a los ojos, Xiriv volteó a ver la sangre derramándose poco a poco de la herida que se hizo Bari, el cual notó enseguida que la chica estaba siendo sumisa.

-No es justo, dices… ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, claro que lo es. Ahora sé cómo controlarte. –

-¿Eh…?- Expresó la chica, sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño diciendo – Eso es lo que tú crees, Vincent.- Ambos ojos cambiaron al mismo color rojo carmín como la sangra, sonrió diferente está vez, y el mismo Bari se intimido, trato de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible, sonriendo, con sorpresa.

-Ja… Así que… así es como luces cuando estás siendo tentada. –

- ¿Te molesta? – Cuestionó ella, de manera altanera.

-Para nada… - Movió su mano para que la sangre cayese apropósito sobre ella, y diciendo tomó a la chica de su barbilla – Me excita aún más…- Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Xiriv movió su cabeza un poco, para poder probar la sangre agridulce de su novio, pero éste de inmediato alejó su mano, alzándola a un costado de él, diciendo – ¿Lo quieres? –

-¿Tengo que responder a eso…?- Le lanzó una mirada molesta - Acabas de decir que me lo darías…- Afirmó la chica.

-Sí, pero ahora he cambiado de parecer.-

-¡A qué te…!- Es todo lo que pudo decir, pues Bari le interrumpió diciendo:

-Ruega por ello…- Lo dijo como si se tratase de algo cualquiera.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Xiriv molesta, pero abrió sus ojos de nuevo, asombrada al ver que Bari se irguió y lamió su propia sangre, que corría por todo su ante brazo, lo hizo suave, lento y seductoramente, la chica trago gordo, al saboreárselo, quedando boquiabierta.

-Será mejor que contestes rápido. No vaya a ser que me maree y no disfrute de tu hambre…-

Xiriv sonrió, y soltó una risa corta – ¡Ja, ja, ja! Mejor espero a que te marees, o mejor aún te ayudo a desangrarte… / o mejor espero a que te desangres.-

-Sabes que eso no sucederá. – Dijo seriamente el mamodo, volviendo a encorvarse hacia ella. - ¿Y bien…? –

La chica desvió su mirada carmín a un costado diciendo sin verle - ¿Qué quieres…? – Tomó un respiro ¿qué quieres que diga…? –

-Sólo di lo que se te ocurra… pero convénceme-

-Uhm… - Se ruborizo poco, abrió sus labios diciendo – Dámela… por favor –

-Eso no es rogar…- Se irguió nuevamente, incorporándose del suelo, poniéndose de pie, tomó una pequeña toalla que estaba sobre la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la chica que aún seguía acostada en el piso, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-Tch… Maldito… ¡Hmp! –

Escuchó Bari, pero cuando se giró, la chica estaba de pie frente a él, sonriente – Si quieres oír algo mejor, será lo que yo quiera…- Extendió su mano derecha, empujándolo fuertemente a la puerta, la cual se rompió por el impacto que dio el mamodo contra ésta, cayó de sentón sobre el piso, en la pared del pasillo que conecta con la sala y los otros cuartos. Xiriv se acercó a él lentamente con la misma mirada de hace rato, diciendo – No deberías jugar conmigo… es muy difícil si estoy sedienta, lo sabes.-

-¡Je! Eeeck… Es divertido ver cómo te torturas tú sola… - Hizo una pausa, mientras que Xiriv se colocó sobre él, abriendo sus piernas, levantándose su falda azul, se sentó sobre él delicadamente sonriendo. Bari la tomó con su brazo izquierdo de toda la cintura, acercándola más que nada a su cuello. – Que sea rápido.-

-Tengo tanta sed, que no te puedo asegurar que me detendré…- Dijo seriamente advirtiéndole acerca de su descontrol.

-¡Tsk! Qué consuelo…- Le tomo de la cabeza diciendo – Sólo hazlo, de igual manera ya estoy prendido. Con sentirte…-

-¡Eh! ¡Vincent! – Exclamó la chica avergonzada, y roja por dicho comentario, que se hizo para atrás viéndole la cara a Bari el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, riendo despacio. Xiriv, se movió poco, para tomar el otro brazo del mamodo, y beber desde la cortada que se había hecho, Bari abrió sus ojos sólo para observar a la chica sonrojada encajando sus colmillos, y escuchar cómo succionaba de una manera morbosa su sangre. Bari sonrió, con todo su semblante, Xiriv chupo un poco más fuerte y aprisa, Bari soltó un quejido suave, y apretó sus ojos, pues en vez de sentir dolor, sentía placer por aquello que hacia la chica.

-Ugh… Xiriv… - Dijo con dificultad el mamodo.

La chica se detuvo, y le miro como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, pero él la tomo del rostro viéndole sonriente, llevó su mano izquierda a los labios de la chica para limpiarle la sangre con los dedos, y de repente:

-Realmente soy un pervertido… un acosador, un loco… ¿Qué más puedo hacer, para tenerte sólo para mí, eh? – Xiriv abrió más sus ojos, sintiéndose conmovida, Bari aprovechó que estaba distraída y le robó un beso, el cual se lo dio delicadamente, limpiando el resto de la sangre con la que se había manchado.

- Vincent… Vincent, Vincent, Vincent… Tú conoces esa respuesta. – Dijo la chica mientras le veía a los ojos (Aquí se refiere a su virginidad) Bari, poco sorprendido le contestó:

-Mmh… Te refieres…- Tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la chica - ¿…a esto? – Movió su cadera, pegando su entrepierna con la de la chica, la cual pudo sentir que el miembro dormido, estaba endureciéndose un poco más… La chica se quejó soltando su ceño, como si disfrutase el haber sentido ese tacto entre sus piernas, respiro más a prisa, y se inclinó apoyándose en la pared, con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Bari, respondiendo de una manera excitada – Aaah… S-sí… Es a lo que me… me refería.- Decía acercándose lentamente al rostro del mamodo, que le contestó en un tono lascivo - ¿Ah, sí…? ¿Estás segura? – Le tomó más fuerte de la cintura acercándola aún más, aferrándola a su pecho. –Claro que lo estoy… - Afirmó Xiriv, la cual está tan excitada, tanto como Bari, el cual al tenerla cerca y caliente, le beso apasionadamente, Xiriv, quitó sus manos de la pared para tomarle bruscamente del rostro, mientras que Bari llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica, una vez que llegó a él, le apretó fuertemente los glúteos, al sentirlos no evito levantar la falda azul, y meter ambas manos temblorosas por la pasión desenfrenada, en la ropa interior de la chica, dando un ligero masaje en ambas nalgas que apretujaba, inconscientemente movía su cadera a la parte de la chica, por la excitación, ella soltó un gemido por cada vez que Bari hacia el vaivén lentamente, Xiriv se aferró de las ropas del mamodo rodeándolo por completo del cuello. La piel descubierta era una parte que él no había sentido en ninguna otra chica, le atraía, por curiosidad, tal vez. Oía la respiración agitada de Xiriv, a su costado, los quejidos que ella intentaba ahogar, y esto lo atontaba aún más, con el simple roce él ya estaba encendido. Volvió a besarla al ritmo que le tocaba el trasero, adentrando un poco más sus manos, hasta hacer que se mojase demasiado, pudo sentir la humedad de la misma en la punta de sus dedos, y agarró fuertemente las nalgas de la chica moviéndolas de arriba abajo; Xiriv estaba llegando a un límite, su sexo ya estaba sensible. El mamodo rompió el beso frenéticamente, desconcertando un segundo a la chica, Bari de repente la empujo bruscamente haciendo que se azotara contra la pared contraria, y la falda le quedó hasta sus muslos ella soltó un ligero quejido, y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa diciendo mientras aquél se ponía de pie. – Oh… De verdad lo deseas…- Al término de sus palabras; abrió sus piernas lentamente, como si le invitase a entrar, a siquiera intentarlo, y el mamodo se detuvo tentado al observar el encaje de las medias blancas transparentes, y el color de su ropa interior roja, hizo que se mordiera los labios, dejando ver una sonrisa pervertida; llevó sus manos hacia su parte bajándose la cremallera, para sacar su miembro erguido. La chica, que sigue en el piso, sentada apoyada en la pared sonreía un tanto nerviosa, le quitó la vista de encima, notándose avergonzada, pues Bari llegó hasta donde ella, se hincó de rodillas, la tomó de las pantorrillas jalándola a él, ella sin verle pudo percibir todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y sintió aún más caliente cuando Bari colocó su pene sobre la ropa interior roja, Xiriv se estremeció y sintió temor, Bari con su mano derecha en su miembro pasó una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo como si buscase dónde acomodarse mejor. La chica gemía suavemente por los movimientos que el mamodo azul hacía, y le provocaron que se humedeciese más.

-X-Xiriv…-

Escuchó que Bari le llamo, enseguida se volteó a verlo, y le notó más pálido que de costumbre.

-No puedo hacerlo… Ugh yo…-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó con preocupación, y enseguida su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad, Bari cayó rendido a un costado izquierdo de ella, volteó a verle y se dio cuenta que había sido por la falta de sangre, gritó – ¡AAAH! ¡VINCENT! –

* * *

><p><em>-Ugh… ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo ver bien? Todo está borroso, y… esa es Xiriv… sí, es su aroma, inconfundible…- <em>Pensó Bari mientras está recostado en la cama, la chica Aldrich había curado la herida que se hizo con las tijeras, y le ha vendado. Bari abría y cerraba sus ojos para distinguir bien que Xiriv entraba a la habitación, se sentó en el filo de la cama diciendo.

-Vincent… Te dio anemia por la sangre perdiste y que bebí… perdóname…-

-N-no te… No te disculpes, ya habíamos discutido eso…- Replicó el mamodo seriamente, llevándose su mano derecha a las sienes.

-Aah… Sí, lo sé… pero… siento que un día de estos puedo matarte. Además tú tuviste la culpa.- Refunfuño la chica como niña pequeña, cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño.

-Que fue mi culpa, ¿dices?- Se incorporó Bari con sus codos diciendo - Yo no tuve la estupenda idea de querer soportar un mes sin beber mi sangre… Ese estúpido de Dufort se equivocó ante tu sed, y mis…-

-… deseos carnales…- Interrumpió la chica acabando la frase del mamodo, el cual volteó sonrojado a verla sonriente como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

-Ah… no hagas eso – Le quitó la mirada de encima avergonzado – Tienes razón…- Se dejó caer en la almohada soltando un suspiro pesaroso – Eso… no era parte del plan, es sólo que tú… que… que te veías demasiado manejable cuando deseabas beber mi sangre…-

-¿Dócil? En ningún momento me sentí de esa manera, pero tampoco pensé muy bien las cosas, sólo quería saborearte… y… sentirte… en mi boca…- Se llevó su mano a los labios, ruborizada por tratar de ser franca, Bari le miro y se enterneció diciéndole:

-Ven aquí…- Le extendió su mano, la cual Xiriv miro un segundo dudando pues habían pasado dos o tres horas de lo sucedido y podría ocurrir algo más – Ah, bien…- Respondió, y se metió en las sábanas, mientras que Bari le abrazó fuertemente colocándola en su pecho diciendo:

-Yo soy el que debe disculparse por actuar así. Ya habíamos quedado en que no lo volvería a intentar, créeme que me esfuerzo para no ponerme así, pero eres todo lo que deseo y la tentación es mucha…-

-Estás diciéndome que la del problema, soy yo…- Dijo Xiriv reprochándole, y se irguió molesta, sin verle, Bari se incorporó poco de la cama al notarla enfadada.

Bari frunció el ceño respondiendo -No he dicho eso…-

-¡Uhm! Pues pareció… - Xiriv se quedó meditando un momento diciendo – Igual, también debería disculparme… yo te di pie a qué lo intentaras… Tal vez sea sólo curiosidad…- Se bajó de la cama caminando a la puerta, diciendo aún - …No lo sé… pero, ahora que estamos viviendo juntos, lejos de cualquier amenaza, puede que yo tampoco me contenga, también es difícil para mí… Vincent…- Salió de la habitación. Bari en sus pensamiento vago un poco en su meditación.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pude haber imaginado… Es poco el tiempo, pero… sé que más de una vez, me sucederá esto… ¡Gaaah! ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se dejó caer en la almohada de la cama, llevando sus manos al pecho, notando la herida de hace rato, y el recuerdo de la acción se le vino con todo y la sensación donde Xiriv le mordió para beber de él. A simple vista se le noto el rubor de sus mejillas – Debo dejar de pensar en eso… Maldición… - Soltó un suspiro, y se acomodó en otra posición en la cama.

**Notas del Autor:** Hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado, pues como se pueden dar cuenta, esto, estará teniendo lemon o lime… owo creo que así se escribe, pero, pues, espero no ofender a nadie y que tomen discreción del asunto. Gracias de nuevo, y dejen review xD Saludos y bendiciones, amigo o amiga.


	2. Capítulo 2: Brago - Secretos

**Capítulo 2 **

**Brago **― **Secretos **

* * *

><p>La noche se fue rápido, y los rayos del sol en el mundo mamodo acariciaban lenta y delicadamente cada sitio que se iluminaba con ellos, un día más para ir a la academia, Brago está vez intentaría encontrarse con la chica Aldrich, pero siempre era lo mismo ya que Bari no se separa de ella por mucho tiempo, y esta vez sus intenciones eran distintas.<p>

_―Tiene que ser hoy, no mañana… puede que me descontrole demasiado que no pueda resistirlo… y deba conformarme con otras cosas… ―_Decía el mamodo oscuro en su mente al ver pasar a Xiriv junto con Bari; frente al jardín central del campus, la observó de lejos, y notó distinta a la chica, traía su falda corta llegándole arriba de las rodillas, y está vez no usaba medias sino unas calcetas escolares en color blanco, ella lucía como típica colegiala, muy parecido al uniforme que usaba en el mundo humano, sólo que el color de esa falda de tablones era rojo, cosa que dejó anonadado a Brago. _―_ _Ella… ¿Por qué? ¡Je! Ese Bari, de seguro le obligo a vestirse de esa manera, ella no lo haría…― _Introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y frunció el ceño no pareciendo molesto, sino de otra forma, y respiró agitadamente mientras seguía con su vista a la chica, viendo ya otras partes de su cuerpo con mayor interés, llevó su mano más abajo entre la tela de su pantalón, a su parte; pues su miembro se había endurecido poco. – _Gah… Maldición aquí no es buen momento… Debo dejar de pensar en ella…―_ Se dio la media vuelta para ir a su salón, la campana estaba a punto de sonar.

Las horas de clase pasaron rápido, y en el almuerzo la chica recibió la visita de Lady, Ashuron y Elzador.

―¡Xi-riiiiv! ― Gritó la pequeña mamodo pelirosa, corriendo a los brazos de la chica que con el impacto al llegar a ella, la tiro al piso ya que la pescó desprevenida, Xiriv sin ser su intención, se abrió ligeramente de piernas, la falda corta hacia que se le viese su ropa interior, con encaje en color negro y blanco, tipo boxer. Ashuron y Elzador que estaban en la puerta observaron a la perfección, ambos se sonrojaron inevitablemente, quitando su vista de la escena. Bari no se dio cuenta del todo ya que de su lado no lo notó como aquél par, Xiriv abrazaba felizmente a Lady, la cual se remolineaba en el pecho de la chica abultando la corbata roja y ambos pechos, esto sí lo vio Bari y no recordó haberlos tocado anteriormente, por reflejo alzó su mano para verla, moviendo los dedos de adentro hacia fuera como si tratara de adivinar el tipo de copa de la chica.

_―_Vincent…_―_

Le interrumpió la voz de la chica, sobresaltándose _―_ ¿Q-qué? _―_ Volteó a mirarla, ya de pie, con la pequeña mamodo a su costado.

Respondió la chica; tomada de la mano de Lady encaminándose a la puerta para llegar a los hermanos dragón _―_Vamos a comer, ¿no vienes? _―_

_― _Eh-eh… Claro que sí. Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso. – Respondió el mamodo en tono malhumorado, yendo hacia la puerta.

_―_Ya, ya… Cálmate sin que te la fueran a quitar – Dijo Lady, causando que Bari se molestara.

_― _¡Lady! – Gritó Xiriv, llamándole la atención.

― Eso no tiene nada qué ver, Lady ―Contestó Bari para defenderse.

― Ñya… Nadie te cree eso, Bari. ―Dijo casi en tono de burla la pequeña gemela de los hermanos Bell.

― Suficiente o no te daré los chocolates que te traje. ― le embestía

― ¡Waaah! Está bien, me calló ― Dijo volteando a ver a la chica Aldrich con los ojos más grandes que de costumbre dejando ver su bello color de iris, empezó a babear inconscientemente, causando que Xiriv se burlara de ella.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, Xiriv tuvo que regresar sola a la casa, ya que Bari no había hecho un trabajo pasado, y para no distraerlo se retiró antes que él.<p>

**Flashback**

Xiriv está caminando a lado de Bari ― ¿Ves? Te dije que sucedería… pero no haces caso. ―

― ¡Déjame, lo terminare rápido! Si quieres regresa a la casa, en un rato te veo. ― Decía Bari cargando un montón de libros en sus manos, tan grandes y gruesos como una enciclopedia. La chica abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, sin tocarla diciendo – Bien, será lo mejor. Te espero en la casa, y que esto te sirva de lección, eh. No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí, sí, ya entendí. Dame un beso – Se inclinó a ella, con los libros en las manos aún, preparando sus labios.

Xiriv seguía sonriendo, y llevó su mano a la boca, tapándose con ella mientras que con la otra detuvo a Bari diciéndole – No, hoy no. –

_― _¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ― Replicó el mamodo erguido de nuevo.

_―_ Por no hacer tu tarea. – Se dio la media vuelta.

_―_Tengo derecho. _―_Demando Bari con el ceño fruncido.

Xiriv volteó su rostro viéndole de perfil dejando ver su ojo carmín _―_Sí, ajá… En parte tienes razón, pero son mis labios, y yo decido si quiero dártelo o no. Nos vemos. – Dejó la sala con una sonrisa, mientras que Bari se quedó anonadado, frunció el ceño y parecía gruñir, hablando entre diente se decía un montón de cosas.

**Fin del Flashback**

― ¡Eje! – Reía Xiriv mientras seguía caminando, recordando el hecho anterior. A su encuentro, salió Brago, por un momento se sobresaltó diciendo ― Ah… Eres tú… No hagas eso. ― Sonrió ella nerviosamente.

― Perdón, es sólo que no he tenido oportunidad de verte desde que llegaste…-

― Ah, cierto… Bari sigue en la clase especial, y ya voy a la casa, puedes acompañarme, si lo prefieres… También me gustaría charlar contigo. ― Dijo la chica dulcemente.

Brago un poco ido observó a la chica de la cabeza a los pies, sonrojándose y tal vez excitándose, nuevamente colocó las manos en los bolsillos, trató de contenerse haciendo esas manos puño, su mochila negra la traía a su espalda, hizo un movimiento en ella como si la estuviese acomodándola mejor en su hombro y respondió ― Me encantaría. ―

Ambos caminaban, uno al lado del otro, y platicaban de cosas acerca del mundo humano, y por supuesto preguntó por la chica Belmont. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Bari, Brago se detuvo un momento mientras Xiriv abría la puerta, el mamodo oscuro le observaba desde atrás notando mucho la piel blanca y tersa de sus piernas, en donde no le cubría la falda escolar.

Abrió la puerta, apenas lo hizo y dio la media vuelta para decir ― Listo… Adelante, siéntete como en tu casa…―

Brago se aproximó para entrar y dijo severamente ―No, como mi casa no… ―Tomó la muñeca de la chica Aldrich, y la jaloneó fuertemente introduciéndola a la sala, la soltó para que cayese al piso

― ¡Aaahg! ¡Brago! Pero qué… – Exclamó la chica un poco confundida, hasta que miró al mamodo frente a ella azotar la puerta tras de sí, y poner el cerrojo.

Dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse sobre ella de pie _―_ Tu simple aroma me enloquece, tú lo sabes… ¡No puedo contenerme más! – Gritó Brago desesperado mientras se le echaba encima a la chica que estaba asustada y le remontó a aquella ocasión en que sucedió algo similar en el mundo humano.

_― _¡N-no! _―_ Gritó ella apretando sus ojos, Brago sigiloso, y rápido tomó una cinta negra que traía consigo, le arrancó los lentes sabiendo que no mira bien, y aprovechó para vendarle los ojos, tomándola de sus cabellos oscuros, bruscamente, y de la misma forma la levantó del piso. Xiriv sólo sentía los pasos que iban hacia uno de los cuartos, y una vez dentro, escuchó el azote de la puerta, y enseguida que la arrojó a la cama, las manos del mamodo le apretaron ambas muñecas, las cuales éste amarraba y luego las extendió hacia el barandal de la cabecera de la cama para seguir haciendo amarres en ella – Así está mejor…― Dijo Brago colocándose encima de ella, de la mochila que traía consigo, saco una mordaza con forma de esfera, color rojo; con pequeños orificios; para poder respirar y segregar más saliva. Intento colocársela en la boca, pero la chica un poco atontada, forcejeo inútilmente al desconocer lo que le llevaba a su boca.

Brago al tenerla sumisa, extendida y amarrada a la cama, tomó un respiro para observarla; como si fuese una obra de arte, sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó hasta su rostro, pasó su lengua en sus mismos labios, saboreando lo que traía en mente. Xiriv sólo podía oír la respiración agitada del mamodo oscuro, y sentir sus movimientos, temblaba por sentirse agobiada de no poder hacer nada. Brago comenzó a moverse, levantó la estorbosa falda corta y llevó su mano a la vagina de la chica, usando sus dedos, índice y anular, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, luego escuchó que la respiración de la chica aumento, seguido de unos quejidos por la garganta, no le tomó más de dos minutos para que el sexo de la chica se mojara lo suficiente que traspasase su ropa interior, Brago hizo un comentario:

_―_Sí que te mojas con facilidad _―_ Le quitó la mano para ver sus dedos húmedos por la mucosidad de los jugos vaginales de la chica Aldrich, la cual estaba ruborizada por la vergüenza. _―_Bari debe abusar de ti cuando se le da la gana, ¿no es así? –

La chica negó con su cabeza, lo cual respondió Brago incrédulo – ¿Eh? Es mentira… Ya tienen como un mes viviendo juntos. ¡Cómo es posible que no se te haya echado encima!_ ―_ Le quitó de inmediato la mordaza, diciendo_―_…Yo lo hubiera hecho… desde hace mucho… ― Llevó sus manos a las piernas de la chica mientras decía ― Ya lo hubiera hecho de todas las maneras posibles, me gustas mucho, me atraes como no tienes idea, la pasión que siento hacia a ti es realmente difícil de ignorar.―Dijo Brago en un ligero tono de aflicción, y la chica tomó aire contestando entrecortado – N-no… es que no lo haya intentado… es… es sólo que me respeta… Que… no hemos llegado a más… ―

_― _Ah… ya veo… ¿Y realmente quieres llegar a más?_ ―_ Se acercó a los labios de la chica, tomándola fuertemente de la cara con una sola mano, y le beso apasionadamente, ambos respiraban rápidamente, Brago introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica, ella lo sintió. Brago se dio cuenta que la chica derramaba lágrimas en silencio, éste se desconcertó, se irguió quitándole al mismo tiempo la venda de los ojos, notando que los apretaba junto con su sollozo. Brago rompió las cuerdas que la sujetaban, con sus afiladas uñas, y de prisa se le quitó de encima, colocándose a un lado de la cama, mientras que Xiriv se incorporó lentamente de la misma, apenada, sin voltear a verlo.

_―_O-oye… Lo siento… es que…_―_ Decía excusándose de cierta manera.

Xiriv le empujo con telequinesis, haciendo que cayera al suelo, éste sorprendido por el acto de la chica que parecía ahora enfadada, levantó su rostro a verla, ya que estaba de pie a casi nada frente a él, notó que ambos ojos eran del mismo color carmín, sintió un ligero temor que aumentó al ver que ella dio un paso hasta colocarse sobre él, seguía tirado en el piso apoyándose en sus codos y antebrazos.

Ella levantó su pie derecho y lo llevó hacia la entrepierna del mamodo oscuro, aplastándole fuerte pero sin dar el pisotón para agredir; sino para que sintiera otra intención.

_― _¡Eeeck! – Expresó Brago sin moverse de su lugar, la chica apretujaba entre delicado y fuerte el pene endurecido del mamodo al sentir la fricción de sus ropas y el pie de la chica.

_―_Que esto… te… sirva de lección Brago…_―_ Mencionó Xiriv sonrojada al ver el semblante de Brago que parecía disfrutarlo de un momento a otro, le provocó hacerlo más rápido, se inclinó para tomarle de ambas piernas y alzarlas para jalarlo un poco más, y seguir aplastándole diciendo:

_―_Realmente te gusta… ¿eh…? Brago…_―_ Respiraba rápido, sonreía a la vez un tanto sádica, y el mamodo respondió:

_― _¡Bastaaa! ¡Me vas a hacer daño! Gah… ah… ¡Ah!– Exclamó mientras ella seguía con lo suyo, entre unos pequeños gruñidos que dejó escapar, apretó sus manos por los espasmos que le causó la joven.

―Ese es el propósito, Brago…― Respondió la chica sin importarle mucho lo que decía el mamodo que soltaba un quejido, y apretaba sus dientes, se le oía gruñir y gemir por cada pisotón que le daba. En un momento dado, Xiriv realmente disfrutaba del momento de verlo sumiso, y a su mente se le vino la imagen de Bari, imaginarlo en ese estado al igual que este otro mamodo le agradó la idea de querer intentarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más a un color rubí ― _…Vincent…_― Pensó ella, se excitó por la simple imaginación que su mente liberó, los gruñidos del mamodo oscuro le ayudaban un poco para seguir. En un momento dado, dejó de pisotearle para ahora sobarle delicadamente, sabía que la parte endurecida estaba muy sensible, en especial la punta. Quiso intentarlo con más calma, Brago seguía extendido en el piso, sudado, jadeando ya parecía más tranquilo, y demostraba en su rostro que le gustaba lo que la chica Aldrich le hacía. Al pasar un rato, Brago se cansó de ser la víctima, pero Xiriv se agachó tomándole bruscamente de su abrigo oscuro, diciendo – Suficiente, puedes irte. Vincent no tarda en regresar, no te conviene el que me vea llorando si tú estás aquí cerca. ―Amenazó la chica, Brago se soltó de ella, intentó ponerse de pie, se le dificultó un poco por haber recibido mucho de esos pisotones que por dentro le habían gustado. Le miro diciendo – Bien, me retiro. ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no sé si sentirme arrepentido de haber venido…―

―Cree en lo que quieras, pero no se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo. Yo misma puedo encargarme de ti, Brago…― Dijo la chica, sin vacilación alguna, tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama, Brago notó que cuando parpadeo sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, sólo uno de ellos, claro.

Brago antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, se volvió a ella, una vez que llegó, se detuvo acariciándole las mejillas con sus dedos, evitando hacerle daño con sus uñas. – Eso que te dije, antes sigue en pie. Te amo y lo sabes, no juegues con eso…― Le dijo en un tono molesto.

―No, sino estoy jugando. Quiero y amo a Vincent… ―Se puso de pie ―… es más claro que el agua, ya deberías hacerte a la idea, Brago. Tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigos y compañeros de escuela. ―

Brago le veía atónito no queriendo aceptar la realidad ― El que hayas regresado no fue sólo por él, sino por tu padre ¿no es cierto? ―

―Por supuesto que también. ― Respondió aun molesta y el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un suspiro, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo ―Uhmm… ¿Realmente crees encontrarlo? –

―No tengo una respuesta para eso ahora, pero tengo esperanzas de que así sea. ―

― ¡Mph! Sí que eres especial. ― Expresó en tono de sorna ― Te ayudare en lo que pueda. Tal vez mi familia sepa algo…― Sacó la mano derecha llevándola al mentón, pensando.

― ¿Eh? – Expresó la chica sorprendida ― ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó con interés.

―Mmh… ― Giró sus ojos a verla; diciendo ― Me refiero a que…― Le tomó de un costado de su larga cabellera oscura y ondulada, el mechón lo llevó a su boca mientras decía ―… puedo tenerte información. Descubrí que mi familia estuvo vinculada con un clan, precisamente llamado _Escarlata_. De ahí es donde dijiste que pertenecía tu padre, si mal no recuerdo.

―Ah… ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Replicó Xiriv con el ceño fruncido, y dio un paso hacia atrás para que el mechón cayera de su mano.

―No lo sabía, hasta hace poco que volví. Veré qué más te puedo ofrecer. Sólo si la próxima no me haces perder el control. ― Decía mientras bajaba la mirada, dirigiéndola a las piernas de la chica y el corte de la minifalda, ella se percató al sentir las intenciones del mamodo, avergonzada tomó la falda e hizo como si se tapara con ella. Inmediatamente, Xiriv se estiró para tomar la mochila del mamodo oscuro que había dejado en la cama, y se la arrojó fuertemente para que se fuera de una vez.

Se puso de pie yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación ― ¡Vete, ya! – Gritó apenada, Brago se colgó la mochila a un hombro, diciendo sonriente – Nos veremos… después ― Se retiró con un buen sabor de boca, al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

Xiriv un poco atónita se dejó caer de rodillas; diciéndose -¿Qué fue lo que hice…? –Arrepentida la chica, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recordando brevemente el cómo se había comportado momentos atrás.

* * *

><p>A los veinte minutos Bari regresó, al entrar a la casa, notó a la chica Aldrich sentada en la sala en el sillón individual, con un semblante de culpa, cosa que extrañó al mamodo azul. Bari se acercó lentamente, ella le seguía con la mirada, se detuvo ante ella, y justo cuando iba a abrir sus labios, Xiriv dijo:<p>

―…Brago estuvo aquí…― Agachó de inmediato la cabeza.

A lo que Bari respondió, poco sorprendido ― ¿En serio? ¿Y, entonces por qué tienes esa cara? ―

―A eso voy…― Suspiró lentamente, pues se sentía muy nerviosa, frunció el ceño parecía mortificada. Bari se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándole de las manos, las cuales posaban sobre sus piernas, él con una cara perpleja le dijo – ¿Qué ocurrió? –

―Ah… Es… es solo que… hablamos y… ― Se mordió los labios por intentar ocultar lo que diría. –Eh… Él conoce algo acerca de mi clan de algún tiempo y puede darme información necesaria. ―

―Ah, Eso es todo. Dime, ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que me ocultas algo más? – Cuestionó el mamodo observando detenidamente las reacciones de su novia.

― ¿Eh? Este… no, es todo…― Agachó la cabeza y Bari se desconcertó, tenía sus sospechas debido a que la chica Aldrich le mentía, él decidió no preguntar más, le sonrió diciendo―Bien, entonces él podrá ayudarte más adelante con lo de tu Padre. Me da gusto que finalmente puedas descubrir algo. –

―S-sí… ― Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esperaba a que el mamodo le insistiera, pero nada. ― A ni también me da gusto el poder descubrir algo, ya llevó más de un mes… Es hora de poner el plan en marcha. ― Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, Bari se percató y se entristeció porque no le tenía la confianza de decirle la verdad, sabía que algo había ocurrido pero no podía obligarla. Así que las cosas se quedaron así. Pasaron unos días después del alboroto de Brago.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Academia:<strong>

― ¡Tch! ¿A qué tenemos que ir a tu casa? – Dijo Bari molesto, cruzado de brazos.

―Nadie te ha invitado a ti, solo le dije a ella – Mirando específicamente a Xiriv, la cual lucía nerviosa, ya con su falda normal.

―Ahm… No empiecen, ya tengo con lo que me dijeron ellos. – Apuntó con su pulgar a atrás de ella, donde estaban Ashuron y Elzador, cruzados de brazos, y con un semblante igual de molesto.

―Aaahf…― Suspiro amargamente, Brago. ― A mí me da igual, la única que podrá hablar con mis padres; serás tú. Ellos que esperen. Andando… que no tenemos todo el día, son muy poco pacientes. ―

―Así como tú…― Comentó Xiriv, caminando a su lado. Brago lanzó una mirada como de costumbre diciendo ― Soy un Goddard, así nos comportamos en mi familia. ―

Elzador y Ashuron se quedaron en donde estaban, solo la veían alejarse junto con aquellos mamodo varón. ― No me gusta esto…― Mencionó Elzador un poco cabreado.

― ¿Es por él? ― Cuestionó afirmando a la vez, el hermano mayor.

― Claro… No recuerdo que Padre haya mencionado algo acerca de la dichosa familia Goddard y más que tuvieran algo relacionado con el clan Escarlata. ―

― Yo lo veo muy probable, son muy similares sus gustos. ―

― ¿Cómo, tú sabes algo que yo desconozco? ―

― Ahm… Algo así…― Respondió el mamodo dragón.

― ¡Explícate, Ashu! ― Dijo el hermano menor colocándose frente a él de manera retadora.

― Fue en parte de lo que le sucedió a Ranzas… Es por eso que tampoco confió en aquel mamodo, y mucho menos en esa familia. ―

― ¡Hey! ―Le golpeó en el brazo ― ¡¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo?! ― Gritó como le exigiera.

― No era necesario, no pensé que se fuese a involucrar más con él… ― Dijo viendo por el sendero al trio que ya casi desaparecía de su vista, lo cual miró inconforme.

―¿Ashu… hermano? ―

―Estoy igual que tú, no me gusta para nada el que vaya a ver a esa familia… Pero ahí encontrará algo más de lo que podremos ayudarle nosotros. Te contaré el resto cuando regresemos a casa. ―

― Eso lo entiendo, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro… ― Sonó cabizbajo.

― ¿Uhm? ― Expresó con sorpresa Ashuron.

―Ah, nada… Será mejor que volvamos… Hoy iremos de cacería con Mamá. ― Dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

― Claro, lo había olvidado. ―

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta para ir al lado contrario, Elzador corrió adelantándose a su hermano mayor el cual le veía alejarse, supo que algo no andaba bien con su pequeño hermano. Así que para distraerlo un poco, cambió a su verdadera forma, y lo pescó desde atrás para llevarlo encima de su espalda. Elzador sorprendido al principio pensó solo que quería llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

><p>―Por cierto… Brago, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo…―<p>

― ¿Huh?― Miro de reojo a la chica.

Xiriv agachó su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, Bari estaba a su lado, y por supuesto que escuchaba. Alzó su rostro y le miro diciendo ―No es tan importante… Después te digo.―

― ¿Qué? No, no me gusta que me dejen con la duda. ― Se detuvo en el acto.

Xiriv se detuvo sorprendida, Brago le tomó del brazo, había entendido el punto, pero la joven no quería hablar de algo que quizás sea un poco vergonzoso para el mamodo oscuro. Bari se molestó

― ¡Oye! ¡Qué crees que haces! ―

― Me la llevó, sólo la necesito a ella. ―

― Bari, está bien… Espérame en la casa… ― Dijo la chica nerviosa, y suavizando la voz para que ninguno de los dos siguiera peleando.

El mamodo azul abrió los ojos de sobremanera, iba a gritar, quería hacerlo, pero se tragó su pequeño berrinche diciendo sin mucho chistar ―Gaah… Como gustes… Te esperaré entonces… ― Giró su vista encajándola a Brago como si fuese un cuchillo ― Y más te vale no hacerle daño ― Mencionó con toda severidad, pues ya anteriormente sabía que le había golpeado aquella vez en el mundo humano, además de que sabía sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Xiriv le miró impresionada, hasta a ella misma le inquieto esa mirada, Brago la sostuvo tanto como pudo, y sin decir nada se giró para seguir caminando, Bari se molestó poco, y la chica se acercó a él para despedirse ― Bueno… Nos vemos en la noche… ― Dijo agachando la cabeza.

―Sí, yo mientras… Iré a ver a Lady, Zeno y Zatch… Me estaban hostigando está mañana queriendo que los llevará a la playa. ― Decía mientras Xiriv recordó:

**Flashback**

― ¡Bariiii! ¡Lo prometisteeee! ―Gritaba Zatch, llorando aferrándose a la pierna del pantalón azulado para ser precisos de Bari.

― ¡No recuerdo haber dicho que Sí! ―

― ¡Pero tienes qué! Es una orden de tu Rey. ― Mencionó el mamodo albino ― Zatch, ponte de pie, eres alguien de la realeza, no tienes porqué comportarte así. ― Le reprendía Zeno un poco molesto por aquel comportamiento que expresaba su hermano gemelo.

Zatch entendía, y se le quitó de encima a Bari limpiándose la lagrimitas que liberó mientras gritaba ―Tienes razón… Entonces… ―Volteó a ver al enorme mamodo diciendo ― Te lo ordeno, debes llevarnos a jugar a la playa. ―Sonrió de nuevo.

― Ya lo oíste, Bari no puedes desobedecer a tu rey… ― Comentó la pequeña Lady, con aire de grandeza.

― Pero… qué… ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! ―Gritaba Bari malhumorado como costumbre ― ¡No quiero! ― Lady se le echó encima de su enorme espalda, y esto hizo que sintiera un escalofrío ― N-no hagas eso…―Le dijo cuándo se subió hasta su cuello y le tomó de los cuernos como si le estuviese montando.

― Lady, no molestes… Baja de ahí…―Decía Zeno con las manos extendidas para que saltara. La pequeña decía que no con la cabeza, muy sonriente.

― Es divertido… y más hacerlo enojar… ―Afirmó la pequeña despreocupada.

―Aaaaagh… No tientes tanto a tu suerte, Lady…― Decía Bari entre dientes.

― Basta… ―Se escuchó una voz femenina, mientras algo bajó a la pequeña mamodo de los hombros del mamodo hasta ponerla al suelo.

―¡Xiriv! ―Gritó la pequeña emocionada por verla, había ido a ver al Director así que por eso la esperaban en otra sala. La joven se inclinó a ella para darle un abrazo, Zeno se acercó y Zatch se volvió a pegar a Bari que ni cuenta se dio a volver a verla, entonces un pensamiento inundó su mente e imaginación, por un instante se imaginó con niños, pero niños suyos a su alrededor, veía que Xiriv podría ser una madre perfecta para sus hijos… Cosa que hizo que el mamodo sonriera de oreja a oreja, y de momento se lo callara.

**Fin del flash**

―Es verdad…. Diviértete con ellos y no les regañes tanto. Paciencia Vincent, es lo que te hace falta. ―

― Ni que lo digas, en fin… Te veo después, cuídate….―

― ¡Claro, así lo haré! ―Dijo llevando su mano hecha puño golpeándose levemente al pecho.

Sonrió Bari, no sin antes despedirla con un tierno y delicado beso en la frente de la joven pelinegra que se sorprendió que ahora se conformara con eso. Sonrojada le miró a los ojos, y él seguía sonriente, entonces sin más se retiró.

Ya avanzado el tramo que debían recorrer, iban charlando de cosas, la pregunta que Xiriv había dejado al aire, el mamodo oscuro intento responderla indirectamente.

―En mi familia hay ciertos secretos, recuerdos difíciles de borrar. ―

―Brago…―

―Todos los mamodos destinados a la pelea por el trono, debíamos hacer lo que fuese necesario, en mi familia para que yo tuviera este poder, me lo dieron mis padres bajo sus métodos. ―

― ¿Métodos? ― Preguntó confusa.

Brago sonrió de manera despreocupada y tranquila, cosa que Xiriv sintió otro sentimiento.

―Disculpa que yo no sepa tratarte como mujer… Pero así es como me educaron… y no conozco otra cosa más que…― Se quedó callado por un momento.

Xiriv preguntó ― ¿Si? ―

―Ugh… ¡¿Por qué dejas que te cuente esto?! ― Le gritó de la nada, y volvió a ver al frente adelantándose a ella molesto.

―Pero… qué… ― Se dijo más a sí misma, y le alcanzó ― No te hice nada ― Le dijo interponiéndose en su camino. Brago la miró con arrogancia y molesto, con el ceño fruncido, sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la tomó de la muñeca arrojándola a unos arbustos que se encontraban en el sendero. ―No me interesa ― Exclamó y volteó a verla, su sorpresa fue que había caído abierta ligeramente de piernas, notando aquel encaje de esas medias negras, el color que le atraía tanto, se aproximó más mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie y dijo ― ¡Qué rayos te pasa…!― Alzó su rostro, y el mamodo le tomó de la cabeza para robarle un beso, apretaba fuertemente así lo quería él. Xiriv sólo puso sus manos en el pecho del mamodo, apenas la sintió tocarle y enseguida rompió el besó tomando un montón de aire, y la volvió a empujar, escuchó el quejar de la joven, y se acercó a ella viéndola de una manera pervertida, sonrió macabramente diciendo ―Aun falta para llegar… Puedo divertirme contigo un rato…―

Las palabras le dejaron perpleja, Brago se veía distinto, su aire era un poco más oscuro, y más lleno de otros negativos sentimientos. Xiriv negó con la cabeza y le gritó ― ¡Acaso crees que te voy a dejar, aléjate! ― Le empujó a un árbol, el mamodo chocó contra el tronco, en donde unas hojas cayeron levemente, la chica se puso de pie y dijo― Más vale que te controles, no entiendo qué sucede contigo... ― Dejó de usar su telequinesis, le dio la espalda, y el mamodo sonrió de la misma forma en que puede hacerlo él…

―Me provocas tantas cosas… mis instintos me dicen que actué de esta forma… Así fue como enseñaron…―

Escuchó la chica a un costado, cerca de su oído, y se estremeció. Brago aprovechó y le quitó aquellos anteojos que estorbaban para poder robarle su vista clara, de nuevo la tiró al suelo y no desaprovechó ahí en la tierra, al aire libre, la tocó.

―N-no… No lo hagas…― Dijo Xiriv con sus ojos abiertos, desorbitados por no ver del todo bien. Se sentía como aquellas veces, la manera de Brago era muy distinta a la de Bari a pesar de solo haber tenido pocos roces.

El mamodo volvió a besarle, le tenía sujeta de las manos con una suya donde le apretaba con fuerza en la tierra y zacate, ella se resistía, no halló otra opción más que morderle.

― ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah! ― Exclamó Brago liberándola por un breve momento, su sangre se combinó con un ardor y saliva, Xiriv se soltó del agarre por completo, y volvió a empujarlo, mientras ella se hacía para atrás, sintió en su boca el sabor agrío como el limón en su boca, algo sucedió.

―No duele mucho… Pero te has pasado ― Dijo el mamodo, poniéndose de pie, mientras que con la mano se limpiaba la pequeña herida que dejó de sangrar por el momento, caminó a la chica, notó que veía al suelo, y sus cabellos oscuros le cubrían casi por completo, al estar a pocos centímetros de ella sintió una sensación inquietante, quedó perplejo que detuvo su andar. ― ¿Xiriv?― Le nombro con una ligera preocupación, parecía sollozar y le molestaba mucho en el fondo hacerla llorar. ―Oye… Yo no…― Intentó llevar su mano a la cabeza de la joven, que enseguida lo sintió, elevó su vista, y ahí Brago se dio cuenta, se petrifico al verla de esa forma.

Xiriv tenía ambos ojos carmín, casi parecía derramar sangre en ellos, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, sino que sonreía de oreja a oreja como si estuviera feliz, pero más una sonrisa psicópata. Volvió a lo mismo, Brago se percató que la había descontrolado, todo fue por su sangre, y el ligero olor de está que emanaba de su herida, pero la que probó aquella chica era cantidad suficiente. Xiriv tenía relativamente poco de haber casi matado a Bari con su último y desenfrenado encuentro, desde ahí no había bebido ni una gota por el momento, y el mamodo oscuro solo vino a arruinar su dieta por así decirlo.

Brago dio un par de pasos atrás por inercia, es lo que le demandó su cuerpo pero igual le fascinaba verla de esa manera; sentía que lo deseaba, la joven no le quitó la vista de encima, pero si la sonrisa de hace un rato, se puso de pie lentamente. En aquél par de ojos carmesí notó que quería más, el mamodo sin pensarlo dos veces él mismo se abrió sus ropas, y se rajo en el pecho sin quitarse ese pedazo de tela que normalmente trae debajo. ―Si quieres más, deberás probarlo justo donde está la marca. ― Incitó a la chica que ladeo un poco su cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa ligera, para luego contestar ― ¿Estás seguro de esto? ―

Brago se sorprendió diciendo ― ¡Vaya! Pero si estás consciente, parecía que estabas más ida… ―

Xiriv se acercó a él mirándole aún, pero bajó la vista a la marca donde se escapaba ese líquido carmín, el olor le llamaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo… aun así se dio la oportunidad. ―Por supuesto que estoy consciente, tanto como para hacer lo que me venga en gana. ―

Alzó ambas manos al frente contra el cuerpo del mamodo oscuro que sintió cómo le empujó de nueva cuenta hacia un árbol, sin pegarle con mucha fuerza, observó a Xiriv ir hacia donde él, le tenía bien agarrado con su poder que ni siquiera podía moverse a su antojo.

Lo dejó contra ese tronco, lo acomodó mejor a su gusto donde podía lamerle la herida, eso era lo que ansiaba, Brago bajó su vista, esperando a sentirle, apenas se aproximaba a su pecho, y él ya estaba sonrojado, logró ver que su lengua comenzó a lamer el contorno de esa mancha rojiza, entre sus pectorales bien marcados. El mamodo aumentó la respiración por lo que sentía, sus ojos cerrados para concentrarse más en ello, soltó unas palabras ―Esto no es para nada justo…―

Xiriv le escuchó y se detuvo diciendo con una sonrisa manchada con su sangre ―Es más divertido así…― Dijo sutilmente, y volvió a lo suyo, para ahora morderle, utilizo sus manos para apoyarse en él. Escuchó una expresión del mamodo que le agradó oír, siguió limpiando lo que escurría, y se le escapaba de sus labios.

― Hazlo más fuerte…―Mencionó Brago como si no pudiera soportar sus ganas de intentar algo.

Xiriv se sorprendió poco, sabía que no le causaba ningún daño irreversible, pero si lo que quería era algo un poco más brusco entonces… Se alejó del mamodo, lo movió con su poder hasta tirarlo al piso que quedara sentado y azotarlo ahí, contra el tronco, se inclinó a él, y se le echó encima diciendo algo muy distinto ― Debo declinar esa palabra tentadora… Además, deberías saber que tu sangre no me satisface. ―

Brago quedó perplejo, abrió sus ojos oscuros mostrando ese par de pupilas rojizas dilatas, se sintió por un instante usado, pero él lo había permitido. La joven se alejó de él, dándole la espalda luego le miró de perfil, notando que sus ojos habían cambiado nuevamente ―Démonos prisa, le dije a Vincent que llegaría para la cena…―

Brago realmente quedó perplejo, la chica sacó de su bolsillo una toalla y se la dio al mamodo para que se limpiara, terminando se acomodó el abrigo, entonces siguieron su camino sin decir nada al respecto.

* * *

><p>Una vez que finalmente llegaron a la casona Goddard, Brago se puso un poco tenso, como si estuviese a la defensiva, Xiriv de nuevo sintió ese aire de furia. Las puertas se abrieron enseguida, y alguien desde una de las ventanas observó su llegada, puso una mueca de disgusto.<p>

Se adentraron pasando un enorme jardín, Brago cada vez se ponía peor, Xiriv se preocupó incluso le llamó:

― ¿Brago…Estás bien…? ―

―El sólo giró su cabeza viéndole, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, no le contestó nada, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, Xiriv se desconcertó no lo había visto de esa manera, algo no andaba nada bien.

Pasaron unas escaleras cortas para llegar a la entrada principal, en donde ésta se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

―Bienvenido, joven Brago ― Se escuchó en varias voces de entre hombres y mujeres que le hacían una reverencia, todos eran sirvientes, eran mínimo diez, cinco hombres y cinco mujeres. El mamodo oscuro paso de mala gana a todos ellos, dejando cada vez más atrás a la chica que parecía haberla olvidado.

― ¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorita? ― Preguntó una mucama que se acercó.

― Ah…― Le miró, y notó que traía una especie de collar en su cuello, negro de cuero, y su semblante no era nada feliz, sino serio y un poco abrumador. Respondió nerviosa ―Estoy aquí… para ver a los padres de Brago. ―

―Oh, no sabía de esta visita. Veré si pueden recibirla, por lo pronto espere en la sala de estar. ―Se giró dándole la espalda y también notó algo muy extraño la joven mamodo parecía traer una especie de correa que se asemejaba más a una cadena, era delgada y hubo algo más de lo que no se había percatado, todos tenían una apariencia humana, pero era obvio que no lo eran. La mamodo femenina la llevó hasta la sala, esas cadenas sonaban sutilmente, le mostró un asiento de piel negro, el piso era bicolor negro y blanco, había estatuillas un poco extrañas pero se veían antiguas, no había ninguna fotografía en algún lado. Xiriv se sentó en donde le indicó y la mamodo hizo una reverencia, pero antes de retirarse la chica le dijo ― ¿Sa-sabe dónde está Brago? ―

La mujer con un rostro apagado contestó ― El joven amo, debe estar en su habitación, por lo general llega de la academia y se encierra. ― Se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a la chica preocupada.

― No me gusta para nada este lugar… Se siente muy extraño… ― Llevó una mano a su pecho, nerviosa se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, y no sabía por qué Brago la había dejado así nomás, y el comportamiento que presentó al llegar a la casa, le llamó más su atención. Pasaron vente minutos o tal vez más, comenzó desesperarse de que nadie le atendiera, ni padres de Brago, ni él mismo. Se puso de pie de donde estaba, y salió de la enorme sala, intentó regresar por donde vino, pero no logró recordar bien por dónde había entrado, pues había unos pasillo más, así que tomó el de la derecha, el más apegado a la pared. Estaba haciéndose más oscuro por falta de ventanas, se arrepintió por no haberse esperado.

―Aaah… Rayos…― Expresó nerviosa, por sentirse perdida, de nuevo regresó, pero en el pequeño trayecto escuchó un sonido ligero que llamó su atención, volteó hacia atrás, en donde esa oscuridad estaba, el ruido eran cadenas provenían de más atrás, sintió una aura oscura, no evitó que la pusiera tensa, y en defensa, sin querer su ojo cambió y su cabello también se hizo más oscuro a lo acostumbrado, y entonces antes de que ese ente saliera a la luz, ella lo pudo ver se sorprendió al ver que el mismo Brago arrastraba alguien más con él, y no traía su abrigo pero sí aquella redecilla, vio que la herida de hace rato estaba vendada y a quien arrastraba era un hombre fuerte, y más grande que él, no le tomó importancia verla, no se inmutó ni un poco, y la pasó de largo, ella movía cabeza y cuello con su semblante totalmente atónito, bajó su vista a ver aquel mamodo y estaba herido por golpes, y cortadas, vio que los nudillos de Brago estaban enrojecidos y poco magullados, no soportó sus dudas, no entendía las cosas, se mordió el labio inferior y con o sin permiso le detuvo, caminó hasta colocarse frente a él interponiéndose en su camino, Brago seguía con aquellos mismo ojos en blanco, su semblante era más salvaje que de costumbre, hasta frunció el ceño, buscando su mirada le desafiaba, pero él no respondía, le preocupo.

_― ¿Qué sucede aquí? No entiendo… Este lugar me gusta menos, Brago por qué actúa tan indiferente y… cruel… ¡Suficiente!_ ― Pensó ella, dio un pasó, levantó su mano para darle una buena bofetada, que retumbo en aquel pasillo tenebroso. Ladeó poco la cabeza del mamodo, soltó lo que cargaba, pero la mirada seguía, y peor aún se formó sonrisa muy oscura rápidamente en el semblante del mamodo, que se acomodó para verla, Xiriv sintió temor, no era la primera vez que le provocaba miedo Brago, y ahora lo que no sabía era lo que iba a cometer, el mamodo oscuro se le abalanzó llevó directo sus manos al cuello de la chica, tirándola al piso, él quedó sobre ella, mientras le apretujaba el delgado y fino cuello blanco, ella se asustó mucho, intentó quitárselo de encima; pero le apretó más, causando que casi dejara de respirar, sus ojos enrojecieron, el miedo le había bloqueado de pensar claramente, Brago seguía sonriendo, ni siquiera parecía reconocerla, entonces ella alzó su mano al rostro del mamodo y con la punta de sus dedos hizo uso de su poder haciendo que él reaccionara, y susurró su nombre muy ahogante.

―Bra-Bra…go…―

Las pupilas rojizas regresaron, y él dejó de lastimarle, asustado la miró inerte en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, se observó las manos, y miró al cuello las marcas que le dejaron.

―¡XIRIV! ― Gritó con desesperación, mientras rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos, sacándola de aquél pasillo.

De rato, uno de los médicos de la familia que vive en la misma residencia le chequeo, Brago se encontraba a su lado preocupado y mucho, no sabía lo que había cometido. Se sintió muy culpable tanto que casi se odia así mismo.

―Joven Brago, no se preocupe estará bien, es una mamodo fuerte, por fortuna solo le quedarán las marcas un rato más ya parecen desaparecer. Eso sí; tal vez se le dificulte hablar de momento.―

― ¿Qué… qué tan grave pudo haber sido? ―

―Ah… ― Giró su vista el mamodo anciano, se acercó al joven y le tomó del hombro como si lo consolara, Brago sintió el tacto y escuchó ―…Pues… si le soy sincero, joven amo… Pudo romperle el cuello, usted sabe su propia fuerza, y la he visto mientras entrenaba… Debería controlarse mejor…― Dijo aquellas palabras con ligera preocupación.

― Uhm ―Expresó el mamodo oscuro viendo a la chica recostada en la cama de su habitación. ―Bien, gracias. ― El médico asentó con la cabeza, tomó un pequeño maletín y salió del cuarto para dejarlos a solas. Se acomodó a la orilla de la cama mientras seguía observándola, y le tomó de una de sus manos, apretándola ligeramente, dijo en voz alta ― Perdón… No fue mi intención lastimarte… Pero está casa hace que me sienta así… Odio este lugar, odio todo lo que hay en él, incluso a mis padres. ― No se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba consciente y abrió los ojos y labios diciendo con una voz ronca y seca ― ¿Por…Por qué…? ―

Brago se sobresaltó, al darse cuenta que le había escuchado, enseguida le soltó la mano, y se alejó de la cama ignorando la pregunta ― ¡Xiriv! De verdad lo siento…―

― Ah… Es… está bien… no fue tu… intención… Lo leí antes de perder el conocimiento…―Dijo en voz baja porque le dolía poco hablar todavía.

―Eh…―Expresó Brago, e iba a decir algo más pero la chica le distrajo.

―Ya está anocheciendo, le dije a Vincent que lo vería para cenar… De-debo irme…―Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el mamodo le detuvo rápidamente, tomándole del antebrazo.

― ¡No! Qué crees que haces, no te puedo dejar ir después de lo que te hice. ― Dijo en su típico tono de voz, que en realidad parecía angustiado, Xiriv miró el agarre y se sorprendió ligeramente.

Contestó viéndole a los ojos ― E-estoy bien… No… no deberías preocuparte…―

―No has visto a mis padres, el trato era hablar con ellos y te ibas. No lo has hecho, no te irás. ― Demandó Brago con mucha seriedad.

Tanto que Xiriv dudo en irse, y no le gustó la manera en que lo vio en la tarde, algo ocultaba su corazón, y su mente no le permitió ver mucho, algo le acongojaba, y con lo dicho anteriormente sabía que el mamodo tenía un resentimiento a sus padres, al lugar en el que están, su mente se inundó con la pregunta ¿Por qué? Pero no hallaba cómo avisarle a Bari de que no le esperara, hasta se lo imaginó ir por ella en ese instante, ya que era muy propio de él.

― ¿…De verdad no me dejaras ir? ― Cuestionó ella en un ligero tono de voz audible.

Brago cerró sus ojos y le volteó la cara diciendo ―Ya me oíste…― Se alejó de ella, volviendo a erguirse.

― Bien, necesito hacérselo saber a Vincent… No quiero que se quede despierto, o que llegue aquí a irrumpir a tu casa, no lo quiero aquí. ― Dijo la chica, intranquila.

― Mandaré a alguien que le avise, no te preocupes por eso. ― Se alejó de la cama yendo a la puerta y antes de salir le miró acomodándose para sentarse. ―Traeré la cena aquí. Ahora vuelvo, no salgas porque te vas a perder… ―Advirtió el mamodo, y la chica asentó con la cabeza sin replicar.

Brago caminó por un pasillo con luces tenues, una figura le siguió, diciendo ― Brago, hijo… ¿Qué ocurrió? ― Era una voz femenina, que se oía tranquila, pero a la vez muy elegante, con un ligero tono de autoridad.

― Nada, madre. No te incumbe. ― Contestó el mamodo que se detuvo al oírle, ni siquiera se molestó en verla.

― ¡Oh…! ¿Por qué me tratas así? ― Sonó dramáticamente aquella figura femenina que apenas se le distinguía el color de piel, ya que traía un largo vestido en negro, con un fondo en blanco.

Brago giró sus ojos con fastidio diciendo ―No te sirve de nada actuar así, que ni tú te la crees. Papá llega mañana, ¿no? ―

―Así es… ―Contestó la mamodo adulta, sin dramatizar. ―Mañana hablaremos con esa amiguita tuya; si te hace feliz. ― Dijo con otro tono de voz, casi metálica, más gruesa.

― Bien, se quedará a dormir. ―Se giró poco para ver a su madre de perfil ― Más les vale a ti a papá decirle lo que quiere, es muy importante para ella. ―

― Uhmm… no tengo porqué mentir hijo… Pero si es una del clan Escarlata debería ir primero con ellos. ―

―Tú sabes bien que son muy indiferentes, y más con una extraña que no conocen. Se supone que padre fue a verlos, ¿no? ―

―Sí, andaba haciendo negocios con ese tal Syezz, el que es ahora el líder del clan, el anterior parece haber desaparecido misteriosamente. En fin, si queremos más de sus minas de rubíes debemos llegar a un acuerdo, ya tenemos muchos problemas con la tribu de los enanos y dragones. ― Dijo con fastidio la mujer.

―Ustedes y sus estúpidas necesidades de dinero. ― Mencionó Brago en un tono asqueado. ― Por cierto, últimamente ceden el cargo a otro muy seguido. ―

―…Si no están muertos, están desaparecidos. Aunque al final esos casos los dejan al aire, no parece importarles ellos mismos siquiera. ―Dijo la mujer acercándose más a su primogénito, tomándole de los hombros. ― Dejando ese tema de lado… Ahora no escuche a ninguna de tus cortesanas gritar. ― Agregó una sonrisa oscura, casi perversa.

―Ahora no estoy de humor para eso. ― Forcejeó quitándose de encima las manos femeninas, tan grises como el acero de una espada.

―Ah… Pero si desde que llegaste al mundo mamodo, no las habías dejado… ni un día descansar… Hijo, entiendo tus necesidades personales e íntimas, pero si te contienes vas a estresarte y no quiero eso, luego haces un escándalo que tardamos mucho en reparar. ―

―No voy a ceder, hoy no quiero tener nada con ninguna de ellas. ― Aclaro el mamodo, demostrando su molestia por la pequeña insinuación de su madre.

―Por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta―Se llevó una mano a la mejilla pensando dijo ―Todas se parecen, y ahora que noté a la joven con la que llegaste… Son muy parecidas a ella―Entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisa que ocultaba su mano. Brago abrió sus ojos de sobremanera no encontró qué más decir. Pero era cierto lo que la madre del mamodo decía, todas tenían la apariencia de Xiriv, el cabello negro ondulado y largo, la figura pequeña y delgada de una joven quinceañera, piel blanca y tersa y los ojos más parecidos que pudiesen tener semejanza a los de Xiriv, todas estaban en una habitación más grande, en una parte de la casa, eran al menos unas cinco mamodo con figura humana.

―Entonces ya la viste. ― Se puso a decir, evitando que su madre le viera un poco alterado.

― ¡Por supuesto! Los vi llegar―

―Bien… Gracias por ponerle tu atención. ―Dijo secamente para seguir su camino, dejando a su madre sospechando en muchas cosas que parecía haberle hallado una respuesta.

* * *

><p>Xiriv por su parte miraba por la ventana, el sol ya se había ocultado mostrando el hermoso cielo oscuro con muchas estrellas que titilaban, se preocupó por no ver esa noche a Bari, sería la primera vez desde que viven juntos que se separan, al menos Brago había cumplido su palabra de mandarle avisar. El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, era el mismo mamodo que entraba con una charola de plata y más de dos platos bien servidos.<p>

― Aquí está la cena. ― Mencionó él.

― ¿No deberías comer con tus padres? ― Preguntó inocentemente.

― No… No acostumbramos a comer juntos. ―Respondió Brago sin inmutarse.

―Uhmmm… bien si tú lo dices… Comeré contigo. ― Se acercó a él por la espalda, mientras ponía la charola en una mesita de madera oscura, y acomodó los platos.

― Bien, no supe qué te apetecía así que traje un poco de todo. ― Se giró para verle, no se percató que estaba a su costado muy cerca de él, se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca, sintió que su corazón se paralizó por un instante, ni siquiera parecía haberle importado que le dañara, ella seguía a su lado viendo la comida tranquilamente. Se sintió mal luego de echarle un vistazo al cuello femenino, donde las marcas seguían levemente.

―Uuuh… ―Expresó Xiriv con los ojos bien abiertos ante los manjares que le ofrecía. ― Comeré de todo, si no te molesta. ― Giró sus ojos bicolor a los de él, y notó que enseguida le quitó la mirada de encima.

―Come lo que gustes. ― Contestó alejándose para sentarse a otra silla.

―Gracias por la comida― Dijo juntando sus manos y ambos comenzaron sus alimentos, en transcurso de la cena, ambos no hablaron, Xiriv seguía con sus ideas en la cabeza, distraída como es costumbre últimamente. Mientras Brago apenas llevaba poco de su plato, le veía frente a él, admirándole.

―Aaaah….― Expresó Xiriv, parecía que se ahogaba con un bocado.

― ¡Hey, hey! ― Se levantó Brago exasperado de su asiento hacia a ella, y enseguida le dio una copa de vidrio con un líquido morado, casi rojizo. La joven Aldrich lo tomó y se lo bebió de un solo trago, se lo entregó en su mano, Brago le tomó de la espalda alta mientras le decía ― ¿Ya estás bien? ―

―Gaah… Aahg… Sí… ― Se aclaraba la garganta diciendo ―Perdona… No medí lo que me llevaba la boca, pero cuando no bebo sangre, me suele dar mucha hambre… ― Se puso roja enseguida recordando que hace horas atrás había probado aquél liquido carmín del pecho de Brago. Éste notó que dejo de hablar, mientras se ruborizaba. ―Aah… Ah… ―Balbuceó apenada ―Claro… Emm… Olvida lo que dije. ― Sonrió nerviosa. Brago quedó confuso un momento; pero pareció entender que le apenaba el haberle probado, entonces dijo ― A mí no me molesto en lo absoluto… Cuando quieras, puedes pedirlo…― Brago sonó muy sincero, Xiriv le vio con aquellos ojos bicolor, asombrada, sonrojada aún, le estaba invitando a comer de él cuando lo deseara, no se lo esperaba, y nunca le había probado, pensó en ese instante antes de que terminará de hablar Brago ―_Su sabor no estaba tan mal… Sabía diferente a la de Vincent, pero... no debería darme tanta confianza… _―

―… o tomarlo por la fuerza, como prefieras, no tengo ningún inconveniente ― Dijo encogiéndose en hombros, y totalmente despreocupado de cualquier consecuencia.

―Ah… Brago… No… no creo volver a hacerlo…―Dijo la chica, sonrojándose aún más al ver que el mamodo se le plantó enfrente y le acorraló contra el respaldo de la silla, donde colocó sus manos para impedirle que se levantara.

― Eso dices ahorita, pero… no puedes saberlo todo…―Agregó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro ―No te pongas así…―Se volvió a erguir cruzándose de brazos ―… No te haré nada…― Notó que la chica se había puesto muy inquieta, y luchó contra sus instintos de quererle hacer algo un poco indebido, así que volvió a su asiento para terminar de comer. Xiriv sintió un poco de alivio pero las palabras le resonaron en su cabeza, hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y recordase ese sabor, ambos ojos se tornaron carmín, pero algo más sucedió. ― Aaah… Ay…― Comenzó a quejarse, y se llevó una mano a ese ojo escarlata que suele tener. Brago le miró preguntando ― Ahora qué ocurre ― Volvió a ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo, y se alejó poco de él para darle la espalda.

―No, no te acerques… ―Brago escuchó y frunció el ceño ―E-estoy bien, no es nada… Solo… me dolió el cuello…―Mintió para que no se le acercara más, y lo logró.

―Oh… no pensé que aún te molestara… Perdóname de nuevo…―Dijo Brago viendo que le volvía a dar la cara, y le notó preocupada.

―S-sí, estoy bien. No pasó nada… Tú… no pensabas claramente, y no quiero… obligarte a decirme algo que no quieras o te incomode. ―

― ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? ―

―Ohm… A lo que mencionaste… cuando desperté…―

Brago frunció el ceño, intentando recordar y lo hizo, dejó una pregunta sin respuesta en aquella pequeña charla, abrió sus ojos sorprendido viéndole, le volvió a dar la espalda respondiendo ― Ya recordé… Eso no tiene importancia…―

―Claro que sí. ―Se aproximó a su costado, y le tomó del hombro para ver sus reacciones faciales ― Oye… Brago… Mírame…― Llevó sus manos al rostro pálido cubierto por esas marcas negras que tiene alrededor de sus ojos, le obligó a que le diera la cara ― No es para nada bueno odiar a tus padres. Desconozco la razón, pero aun así… No puedes vivir con ese resentimiento. ―

Brago reaccionó de manera violenta, quitándose las delicadas manos femeninas del rostro y jaloneándolas hasta abajo, haciendo que se tambaleara por el sobresaltó, y como si tuviera la culpa; le gritó ― ¡Tu no los conoces! No son como los tuyos… ¡No trates de entender lo que siento…lo que he sentido todo este tiempo…! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte en mi lugar! ―

―Aah…―Expresaba la chica Aldrich, porque le apretaba las muñecas; Brago se dio cuenta y le soltó de inmediato, se le notó tenso de nuevo, pasó una mano a sus cabellos oscuros, con el semblante desesperado, y le dijo ― Esto no es de tu incumbencia… No te metas en mis asuntos…―

Xiriv se acarició las muñecas, que quedaron ligeramente marcadas por las manos masculinas del mamodo oscuro, le miró con preocupación, y se dio por vencida de momento. ―Pueden ser tus cosas… Pero bien que te metes en las mías…― Musitó muy seriamente, pero aquél mamodo le escuchó a la perfección.

―Xiriv…―Le nombró.

―Está bien, está bien. ― Levantó sus manos como si lo quisiera empujar ― Así déjalo… ― Le dio la espalda para ir cerca de la ventana, donde se quedó parada, y claramente se le notó indignada. Brago se fastidió, y sólo se fue a otro extremo del cuarto para tomar asiento en un sillón individual, y claramente podía ver a la chica Aldrich, le observó de pies a cabeza, posando su vista a la parte de atrás, se sonrojó tanto que no lo evitó pues recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando ella le mordía el pecho, inconscientemente se llevó una mano justo en el lugar de la pequeña herida, y luego la fue bajando… y bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón. Definitivamente se excitó, y se percató que no podía hacer nada con ella en la habitación, pues igual sintió el deseo de tomarla a la fuerza, cosa con la que luchaba internamente para evitar ese pecaminoso sentimiento.

Le quitó la vista de encima, diciéndose ― _Debes controlarte, Brago… No puedes hacerlo ahora… Ugh… Madre tenía razón, no es nada bueno contenerme… pero voy a hacer el intento…_ ―Se cruzó de piernas para así evitar que le viese por si llegase a voltear.

Después de un rato comenzó a molestar el típico silencio incómodo, Brago leía en un rincón del cuarto que le sirvió de distracción, Xiriv seguía viendo por la ventana, ya se le veía un poco aburrida, se giró a ver al mamodo oscuro notando que estaba muy concentrado.

―Brago, necesito ir al baño…―Mencionó la chica Aldrich, él le miró respondiendo ― Claro, es aquella puerta, pasa. ― Apuntó hacia una puerta marrón, dentro de su misma habitación.

Xiriv se dirigió al W.C, y mientras hacia sus necesidades, escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, luego unos pasos fuertes; que obvio eran los del mamodo, pero luego escuchó otra cosa, un grito corto y seco por parte de él, y luego una voz de mujer. Pensó que sería su madre o alguna de las sirvientas, y puso atención a lo que podía oír, mientras terminaba.

―Le dije a mi madre que no quería ver a ninguna de ustedes― Decía Brago, y parecía molesto.

― ¡Pero Bragooo!― Replicó una voz femenina.

― ¡Amo Brago…!― Se escuchó otra más.

Se escuchaban perfectamente bien, desde donde la chica Aldrich estaba, se puso de pie para lavarse las manos en el tocador, y notó que no había espejo. Brago comenzó a gritar, y se oía forcejear entre aquellas voces de mujeres, eran varias

― ¿Qué estará sucediendo?― Dijo más para sí misma, aproximándose a la puerta.

― ¡He dicho que no! ― Gritó el mamodo entre risas de aquellas mamodo mujer.

Xiriv finalmente abre la puerta del baño; y para su sorpresa vio algo que le hizo sonrojar y sorprenderse a la vez, la imagen era más que clara. Las damas estaban sobre Brago apunto de quitarle el pantalón, que ya casi habían logrado arrancarle, lo tenían extendido en aquella cama unas encima de él a gatas, otra en el piso, otra abrazándole por la espalda, o así. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella y obvio notó lo que traían, se percató de su apariencia, estaban vestidas con su mismo uniforme, el mamodo oscuro se avergonzó mucho que no logró sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, había descubierto un secreto fetiche de él. Xiriv agachó la cabeza, y se encaminó a la puerta para salir, Brago enseguida se zafó de las mujeres como estaba, y le detuvo en la puerta.

― ¡Espera! ― Se interpuso en su camino, se veía muy avergonzado.

― Ah… ¡¿Quéee?! ― Expresó ella molesta y apenada; sin querer lo empujó con su poder, las mamodo se dieron cuenta un poco tarde y se arrinconaron en una esquina, Xiriv se percató de lo que hizo involuntariamente, le miró impresionada, y de nuevo agachó la cabeza abriendo la puerta, mientras Brago se ponía de pie para ir tras ella, no sin antes correr a las mujeres del cuarto, que por el momento sólo estorbaban.

― ¡Xiriv, espera! ― Se acomodó el pantalón, que traía desabrochado por las manos de aquellas cortesanas.

― ¡No! ¡Me voy…!― Gritó avergonzada, no quería verle después de esa escenita que traía en la cabeza, ni siquiera podía entender por qué reaccionó ella misma de esa forma.

― Es que… ¡déjame explicar…!― Decía Brago, alcanzándola, y pudo detenerle al pescarle del antebrazo, y voltearla por la fuerza.

― ¡Qué…! No tienes nada que explicar, creo entender las cosas no soy estúpida… ― Se quitó el agarre del mamodo con mucha fuerza ―Eso fue muy vergonzoso… No… no imagine esto de ti…―Decía la chica apenada, su sonrojo la delataba.

―Yo… en serio, lo siento…. No… no pensé que me fueran a buscar…―

―Brago, Brago…― Dijo su nombre, tratando de tranquilizarse, tomó un poco de aire diciendo ―Has intentado hacérmelo… Has sido más que claro en cada ocasión y… ¡Y veo que lo has logrado con… con copias mías…! ¡Gaaaah! ¡Eso es extraño! ¡Rayos!... En serio… yo… ¡No sé ni qué pensar!―

― Ven… Déjame hablar contigo bien…― Dijo el mamodo suavizando su voz, sin dejar de verle a los ojos, realmente detestó verla así de alterada, y no entendió por qué las mamodo fueron a buscarle, hasta que se le ocurrió que había sido su madre, algo tramaba.

― Pero…― Dudo la chica, viéndole con precaución.

―Ya se han ido… Solo quiero que me escuches… Por favor. ―

Xiriv soltó un suspiro y accedió de buena gana ―Igual me iba a perder…― Dijo ella como si fuese una excusa.

Volvieron al cuarto y comenzaron a hablar, Xiriv se encontraba en la cama que quedó un poco revuelta por lo de hace un momento, Brago también se sentó a su lado, el mamodo oscuro comenzó a una charla amena, Xiriv le ponía la atención que se merecía.

―Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso…―Dijo muy serio el mamodo, fue una disculpa honesta, se le notaba lo muy arrepentido que se encontraba. ― Pero no pude evitarlo… Tú despertaste algo en mí, que no quise alimentar antes… Tan solo con esa vez que te vi en el mundo humano, que te toque… ― Acercó su mano a punto de tocar su rostro, pero la detuvo en el aire diciendo ―…que logre sentirte, y… tomarte por la fuerza…― Alejó su mano tomando compostura, viendo hacia el frente, se sonrojó con tan solo recordar aquellas veces en que la vio. ― Perdón si se escucha muy descarado de mi parte, pero la verdad no deje de desearte, y cada vez me atraías más… Le mentí a Sherry en decirle que no era un pervertido, cuando en realidad lo soy. ―

―Brago…― Dijo la chica Aldrich, intentando comprender, le veía muy abrumado. ―…Han sido tantas cosas en un día… Eh…― Agachó su mirada mientras seguía meditando. No se había dado oportunidad de conocer el lado de Brago… aquél que él tenía oculto. Su vida era realmente un misterio para ella, pero solo necesitaba escucharle, no quería saber algo que no le agradará al ordenarle a su poder que lo hiciera.

― ¿Sabes? Te digo las cosas lo más sinceras que puedo, porque sigo avergonzado, me hubiese gustado mucho el que mejor no lo supieras…―

―E-entiendo…―Contestó la chica igual de apenada que él, hasta le quitó la vista de encima, y él le volvió a ver, ella se dio cuenta por observarle de reojo, se puso nerviosa.

― Xiriv… ― Se estremeció al oír que le nombraba, giró lentamente su cabeza para verle, ya lo tenía más cerca ―Hay algo que deberías saber…―

La chica Aldrich abrió sus labios lentamente preguntando ― ¿Qué es…? ―

Brago puso una cara afligida, diciendo ―Desde hace algunos años… que deje de ser virgen ―

Xiriv se sorprendió cuando Brago luego le acarició de manera enternecedora, tanto que no evitó sonrojarse casi de inmediato, le regaló una sonrisa, ella se desconcertó. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, iba a llorar, ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué se sentía extraña ahora con él? El mamodo lo notó y le quitó la mano con la que le acariciaba, perplejo iba a preguntar ¿por qué? Pero ella le detuvo su hablar y retuvo aún más su pequeña duda. Le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo tira a la cama. Brago quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, y aparentemente feliz, pues dibujo una leve sonrisa, le respondió el abrazo envolviéndola en aquellos griseados brazos con esos tatuajes en su piel. Le abrazo tan fuerte que no quiso soltarla de momento; le gustaba aquella sensación, y el tenerla en aquella cama era toda una tentación, pero no le quería forzar y más sabiendo que su corazón le pertenece a otro mamodo.

Algo sucedió dentro de ella, más que un sentimiento de amistad; se formó muy en el fondo de su corazón, la hizo dudar muy poco, y ahora le asustaba… Se separó un poco brusco de él, Brago le miró diciendo ― Será mejor que descanses…―

― Ah…― Expresó la chica sonrojándose. ― Claro… pero… ¿y tú? ―

― Dormiré en aquél sofá, no me gusta salir mucho de mi habitación, y no me molesta tu presencia, al contrario. ― Decía el mamodo que se había puesto de pie para ir por su abrigo que estaba tirado en el piso, lo sacudió y lo colocó en un perchero cerca de un ropero.

La duda le invadió nuevamente, veía la espalda marcada del mamodo oscuro, que enseguida se giró, y notó la venda de aquella herida pasional, su sonrojo y respiración aumento.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el mamodo, acercándose para tomar una almohada al costado de la chica Aldrich, que se paralizó con tenerlo cerca, él se extendió para alcanzar lo que buscaba, pero quedó demasiado próximo a ella, causando una reacción a… su sed. Sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente, mirando el cuello masculino y marcado del mamodo, esas venas le llamaron, le atraía. Brago se erguía lentamente, Xiriv veía en cámara lenta, y antes de que estuviese lejos de su alcance elevó una mano hacia la cabeza del mamodo justo en esa ennegrecida cabellera, y se aferró bruscamente a sus cabellos estirándolo y jaloneándolo para que cayera a sus pies, Brago quedó de rodillas; sorprendido soltó un quejido. La chica lo tenía dominado en ese instante; seguía tomada de su cabello, le sonreía mostrando su dentadura blanca, y el mamodo le contestó de la misma manera, le gustó que le haya tomado por sorpresa. Lo levantó poco, mientras que ella se inclinaba a él, abriendo su delicada boca yendo al cuello.

Brago se sintió deseado, justo como en esa escena de la tarde, dejó que continuara sabiendo lo que haría, pues también se lo había permitido. Sintió como fue encajando esos pequeños colmillos que al enterrarlos se sintió con un pinchazo leve, pero agudo. El calor de su boca y saliva logró percibir, le gusto que lo estuviese probando. Xiriv estaba ida de momento, se aferró con más fuerza a él que cayeron ambos al piso, ella seguía prendada de él, Brago le abrazó rodeándole toda la cintura, y soltaba uno que otro quejido.

―Dijiste… que no lo harías… Que mentirosa… ― Mencionó Brago con una sonrisa placentera en su rostro.

La chica se incorporó apoyándose en sus rodillas, hizo que el mamodo rompiera el agarre, y ésta le veía de manera singular, parecía haber despertado después de beber un buen rato, observó al mamodo, y miró que la sangre seguía brotando de su cuello, ella se sorprendió llevándose las manos a la boca, solo para darse cuenta que de verdad lo había hecho. El carmín estaba plasmado en su boca.

― ¡Brago! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debiste dejarme! ― Exclamó con angustia, se puso de pie en seguida, pero al mamodo de verdad no le importó.

―No… No debí dejarte… Pero si tú misma dijiste una mentira… y por eso debería castigarte… Me debes algo…― Decía Brago ya en un tono lascivo, Xiriv abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y sin querer bajó su vista a la entrepierna del mamodo, donde un bulto se había hecho. Sin previo aviso la empujó a la cama, a pesar de no querer hacerlo en un principio, su cuerpo se lo demandaba, y Xiriv se sentía muy caliente como para evitarlo también, cuando sufría ese tipo de escenas se sentía excitada. ―Aaaah… Brago… No, no…― Aunque lo negara; su cuerpo le decía otras cosas.

El mamodo se le fue encima en donde le abrió de piernas, seguía escurriendo sangre, que manchó la ropa de la joven, y la cama, esto hacía que ella cediera un poco más por el aroma que la atontaba.

Brago se inclinó a ella, le beso limpiando esa poca sangre que se había escapado de su boca, incluso la lamió antes de introducir su lengua en ella. Xiriv no estaba oponiendo resistencia, lo abrazó por el cuello, rompió el beso pasional, y justo donde estaba ese caminito de sangre, le volvió a morder sin pensarlo, Brago soltó un gemido, y juntó ese punto donde se encontraba su miembro erguido a la ropa interior de la chica, él deseaba sentirla de esa manera, lo imaginó tantas veces, lo realizo en fantasías, en sueños, en delirios, pero ahora era real.

― Gaah… Xiriv, Xiriv…― Decía mientras presionó fuertemente hacia ese punto, quería lograr algo más… Pero un pequeño problema no se lo permitió. Se percató que seguía comiendo de él, y no se detenía. Sintió un temor, trató de hablarle nuevamente ― Hey… Xiriv… Xiriv…― Ella no respondía, tuvo que tratar de quitársela, la movió bruscamente que incluso sintió que le había lastimado más, y así lo era.

Xiriv seguía con la mirada perdida, roja como esa sangre, le veía respondiendo ― ¿Sí? ―

Brago estaba un poco alterado, y dijo ―Detente… No puedo darte más… Me…―

La joven sonrió de una manera perversa respondiendo ―No debiste darme permiso… ¿Ya no te gustó? ― Cuestionó de la misma forma.

―No… No pensé que pidieras tanto…― Le soltó para que cayese a la cama, mientras él se ponía de pie, se aferró al ropero, parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, pero era fuerte. Se dirigió al baño, donde tomó el paquete de primeros auxilios, se limpió con una toalla húmeda en agua caliente, y de prisa se colocó alcohol, para secar y desinfectar la mordedura. Después de un rato, ya se había vendado la herida, y salió para ver a la joven. Xiriv, se quedó tirada en la cama tal y como la había dejado el mamodo oscuro, pero parecía dormitar. Se acercó con cautela, y la observó normal, dormía plácidamente como si no hubiese pasado nada de nada. Se alejó para tirarse al sofá y con una mano a la sien se dijo ― No fue buena idea después de todo… Ugh… Debí escucharla… Pero no, estúpido deseo… Aun así… Sigue siendo Xiriv…―

Brago no quería ser grosero ni descortés, pero la chica despertó en la mañana tal y como estaba, despeinada, manchada de sangre todavía, se incorporó de la cama espantada por lo que recordaba que había cometido. ― ¡Brago! ―Exclamó viendo hacia el sofá donde dijo que dormiría, y no estaba.

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué rayos hice! ― Se puso de pie en seguida para ir al tocador, Brago entró a la habitación, y ella le miró, claramente se veía normal, como siempre. ―Oh… Estás bien― Dijo en un tono de alivio, y preocupación a la vez, se acercó al mamodo que de momento le rechazó, interponiendo una mano.

― Sí… Estoy bien…― Respondió muy tajantemente, esto desconcertó a la joven, pero comprendió lo que sucedió anoche, de seguro se pasó y casi no lo recuerda del todo.

―Perdón… yo…―

―No te disculpes ahora. Yo lo permití, fue mi decisión y ahora sufro de las consecuencias. Tu bien me lo advertiste, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. ― Se acercó a la mesa y dejó una bolsa negra diciendo ― Aquí hay un cambio de ropa, úsalo… ―

―Eh… Pero… este…―

― ¡Nada! Sólo hazlo… Te esperaré en el pasillo. Mis padres estarpan en veinte minutos en el comedor, para desayunar... Ahí aprovecharas para hablar con ellos, y luego podrás irte. ―

―Bien, ya entendí… ― Se acercó hacia la mesa, y tomó la bolsa en sus manos, deprisa entró al baño, y tomó una ducha rápida para limpiarse la sangre y sudor de la noche, el agua se tornó un poco rojiza, por eso… A los 7 minutos, salió y se secó con una de las toallas que se encontraban en una repisa, rápidamente sacó el ropaje que era igual a lo que traía, entonces pensó que era de una de sus copias. No le agrado la idea, pero le quedó a la perfección, eso le desagradó aún más. Salió en 5 minutos, el cabello lo había trenzado de lado, y salió de la habitación, encontrando al mamodo que le esperaba pacientemente.

―No tardaste mucho…―

― No podría dejar a tus padres esperar…―Mencionó ella seria.

―Bien, sígueme…― Se separó de la pared en la cual estaba recargado, y le miró de pies a cabeza, se sonrojo al notar que le quedó perfecto el ropaje. ―Veo que no me equivoque en tu talla. ― Comentó en un tonó de burla, mientras caminó.

―Ah… Sí… Deja te felicito…― Dijo con sarcasmo la chica, siguiéndole desde atrás.

Al llegar al comedor, que era grandísimo, con unos ventanales hasta casi llegar al suelo, los padres de Brago aún no llegaban, y la servidumbre ponía ya la mesa.

―Siéntate a mi lado, no quiero que estés cerca de mis padres. ―

―Eh… ¿Por qué? ―

―No es por la razón que crees, es que no quiero que se te acerquen mucho. ―

Xiriv igual no entendía, pero ya no dijo más, tomó asiento, y comenzaron a servir, de repente la chica pudo sentir un aire muy violento, se apoderó de su cuerpo con un escalofrío, era muy parecido al de Brago pero más imponente, fuerte y severo. Levantó su vista poco a poco a la entada de la sala. El mamodo mencionó con desagrado ―Ya están aquí…― En efecto los progenitores aparecieron, primero aquél que es el padre, su figura no tenía mucha semejanza con la de Brago, sólo por el cabello negro, la pálida piel y las marcas en sus ojos, uno de ellos está parchado, el derecho para ser más precisos, mide al menos unos 1. 95 metros, su vestimenta constaba de una especie de Dictador, en color negro y sostenía un bastón con una esfera dorada, portaba una gran presencia que impactaba con verle. La figura femenina a su costado, no era tan atemorizante como la del hombre, pero también se notaba que era de temer, lucía un vestido en negro, con fondo blanco, largas mangas negras también, su cabello era morado oscuro, ni muy largo ni muy corto sólo hasta llegarle a los hombros, parecía estar un poco ondulado, portaba elegancia en su andar, y tenía una sonrisa inquietante, sus ojos parecían no tener vida, eran muy oscuros, no media tanto como el padre, al ser mujer debía medir al menos 1.75 metros, además de ser hermosa, con una piel tan gris como el acero, ya que parecía estar cubierta de eso.

La chica se puso de inmediato de pie, para recibirles de una manera formal, la pareja no se detuvo a verla, hasta sentarse, ella lo hizo también.

―Padre, Madre… Ella es Xiriv Aldrich, la chica de la que les hable hace tiempo. ―

― Es la que te comente cuando regresaste está mañana. ― Mencionó la mujer con un tono de voz tenue pero que sonaba como el metal.

Xiriv se sorprendió y miró a ambos padres, que le lanzaban una mirada casi asesina, esto la puso nerviosa, y se sintió intimidada. Brago se molestó con eso que gritó ― ¡BASTA! ― Azotó su mano a la mesa, causando que la chica se sobresaltara viéndole.

― ¡No hagan eso! No empiecen a hostigarla con sus estupideces, ¡no me jodan! ― Se puso de pie exasperado rechinando las patas de la silla de madera negra. ―Díganle lo que debe saber para que se vaya, ¡eso es lo que quieren! ―

―No te permito levantarme la voz, Brago…― Le lanzó una mirada totalmente llena de hostilidad, alzó su brazo haciendo un **_Gurabirei_** sobre su propio hijo, lanzándolo contra el suelo, el poder era increíble mucho más potente que el de él. Xiriv atónita; veía cómo el mamodo era aplastado por tanta fuerza de gravedad, se levantó de la silla viendo al hombre que sonreía disfrutando de los gruñidos que se oían de la boca de su hijo, no parecía querer detenerse, la mujer a su lado, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. La chica Aldrich se desconcertó con aquello que presenciaba, recordó las palabras de Brago diciéndole que odiaba todo en esa casa, entendió un poco porqué sentía esa amargura, ambos ojos cambiaron al rojo carmín ―Basta…― Musitó la chica atónita aún.

El padre de Brago, le observó colocó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, le ignoró, de hecho hizo que su hechizo tuviera más efecto, Xiriv abrió los ojos aún más, mostrando sus pupilas rojizas como la sangre, no soportó ― ¡BASTA! ¡DETENGASE! ― Grave error… Brago se asustó por oírle gritar, y más a su padre, cosa que no debió hacer, la mamodo femenina, ya no estaba a lado del progenitor, con una rapidez sorprendente apareció frente a la chica empujándola a la pared, y peor aún con su brazo hecho en una especie de espada, le amenazaba apuntando al corazón, se acercó poco más al rostro de la joven Aldrich, que seguía atónita.

―Vaya… Sí que es una del clan Escarlata, esos ojos rojizos le delatan demasiado, esposo mío. ― Mencionó la mujer con esa voz metálica.

―Uhm…― Expresó el hombre, sin tomarle importancia. Brago intentó incorporarse del suelo, mientras decía ―Ya… ¡Ya fue suficiente…!― Esto impresionó ligeramente a ambos padres, Xiriv observó cómo forzosamente se separaba poco a poco del piso, que ya estaba agrietado.

―Bien. ― Dijo el hombre secamente, deteniendo su poder pero no sin antes advertir ―Esto sucede cuando me levantas la voz, y tu amiga no debió hacerlo tampoco. ―Yarey, déjala ya…―

―Como quieras, Edmundo. ― Deshizo la hoja de espada, regresando su forma original, y se alejó de la joven que no podía moverse aún, parecía petrificada. Volvió a su lugar tomando asiento, junto con su marido.

Brago se encaminó a la chica para verla ―Hey… ¿Estás bien? ― Musitó para que solo ella le pudiera oír.

―Eh…― Le miró a los ojos, y estos volvieron a la normalidad, el traje de Brago se estaba despedazando, y notó que su mirada bajó.

―Ah… Iré a cambiarme… Vienes conmigo…― Dijo en tono de orden, mientras le tomó de la mano, cosa que sorprendió a la chica. La pareja sentada a la mesa, bebía vino, ambos les miraron, y Yarey mencionó ―No la necesitas para cambiarte, hijo… ¿O será que quieres aprovecharte de ella como anoche? ―Brago se detuvo en seco y se sonrojo.

―Tú… Como te llames, toma asiento en aquella silla. ― Ordenó el señor Edmundo con mucha severidad, apuntó a un asiento vació del lado opuesto en donde estaba.

― No la dejaré con ustedes…― Replicó el mamodo oscuro, con desconfianza.

―Ay por favor, hijo. No exageres, no intentaremos nada. ―

Brago miró a su madre que le sonreía, dudo mucho en aquellas palabras. ―Bien…― La soltó bruscamente, y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Xiriv acató a la orden del mamodo, se dirigió a su sitió, y se sentó, una mucama comenzó a servir un plato de sopa, la comida se encontraba caliente. Abrió su boca antes de que comenzaran a comer ― Señor Goddard… Para que lo sepa, mi nombre es Xiriv, trate de llamarme así; si no es mucha molestia. ― Dijo con mucha propiedad, cuidando su tono de voz.

El hombre le veía fríamente, y de repente soltó una carcajada. ― ¡Ha, ha, ha! Bien, lo recordaré si me lo pides así, pero bueno… Empezamos muy mal por la culpa de mi malagradecido hijo. Soy Edmundo Goddard, y ella es mi amada esposa, Yeray. ― Levantó una copa de vino tinto ― Un placer conocerte. ― Le dio un sorbo, mientras la mujer decía ―Brago nos ha hablado de ti desde que llegó del mundo humano, para que lo sepas me desconcertó mucho su cambio repentino. ― Edmundo le interrumpió ―Cambió un poco, tengo que admitir que maduro mucho, y ya casi logra superar mi poder. Me gustaría mucho que lo hiciera. ―

Las palabras eran sinceras, le sorprendió mucho el cambió que sintió en el ambiente, comparado con hace rato que era muy pesado y hostil, parecía que ambos habían cambiado su carácter.

― Ah… Ya veo…― Comentó impresionada, viéndoles a ambos.

― En fin, a lo que viniste. Acabo de ir a tierra Escarlata, más que nada por negocios personales. Vi al actual líder del clan, Syezz que me imagino después conocerás, con él puedes dirigirte cuando vayas a visitarle. ― Probó la sopa que seguía caliente, mientras Yeray también comía tranquilamente.

―Oh… ¿Me consiguió una cita, acaso con ese mamodo? ― Cuestionó la joven un poco extrañada.

―Uhm… Sí, podrás verlo en cuanto solucionen los problemas internos que tiene la tribu, han pasado cosas muy extrañas últimamente. Pero eso no viene al caso. ― Se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela blanca, y prosiguió ― Estás aquí para saber algo acerca de un miembro de tu familia, y debo decirte que no sabemos nada al respecto… Tenemos contactos en tierra Escarlata, pero no puedo decir más de lo que sé. ―

― ¿Qué intenta decirme? ―Inquirió la joven más confusa, sintió que algo le quería decir y a la vez, no…

―Los Escarlata son mucho más desconfiados que nosotros, y más últimamente. ―

―No… No entiendo. ―

Brago apareció en la escena, apenas iba entrando a la habitación, divisó a Xiriv, preocupada, confundida, esto le puso de mal humor.

―Xirv… ― La nombro Edmundo ― Lo que intento decir… ―Le miró a los ojos dándose cuenta de que ambos eran de diferente color ― Eres una hibrido… y por lo tanto sigues siendo humana, me niego a decirte algo que no me concierne en lo más mínimo. ― Cambió su tono de voz a una más seria, gruesa, que casi sonaba a amenaza.

La joven Aldrich quedó más confundida, pareció el haber cambiado su comportamiento. Brago se sentó a su lado, y enseguida una sirvienta le sirvió su comida.

― ¿Es enserio? ―

―Sólo ve con Syezz… Lo verás en una semana. Espero que no te trate mal. ―

Brago escuchó las palabras de su padre, y le tomó por sorpresa esas que dijo al final, parecía que se preocupó poco por la chica sentada a su lado.

― Come, antes de que se enfrié. ―Mencionó Yeray, terminando su comida. ― Se les hará tarde para ir a sus clases. ―

―Cierto… Por un momento lo olvide. ― Dijo cabizbaja la chica, sintió que no había conseguido nada con su visita, y así parecía ser.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato después, los jóvenes se prepararon para irse a clases, Brago se adelantó bajando las escaleras. Y antes de dejar la casona Goddard, una de las sirvientas, la primera que apareció al llegar, se aproximó a la chica dándole un sobre en color negro, y el sello de la familia. Brago les observó curioso, y notó que intercambiaron palabras, pero no se dio cuenta cuando le pasó la carta. Xiriv se encaminó a él, y le siguió con la vista preguntando ― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― La joven que había bajado un poco más que él, desde ese escalón le volteó a ver lentamente.<p>

Una pequeña y agradable brisa se hizo presente, el cabello negro de la chica Aldrich revoloteó ligeramente dando un efecto mucho más tierno y agradable a la vista de Brago, pues le veía con una sonrisa radiante, tranquila, llena de inocencia, esto causó un impacto tremendo en el mamodo internamente, se sonrojó mucho más pronto, no evito su impulso; ni siquiera le dejó hablar, le tomó del antebrazo para abrazarla, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, para tomarle de esa cabellera oscura, lo hizo de una manera tan enternecedora y dulce que Xiriv quedó pasmada, lo sintió tan limpio, y puro que de igual manera se sonrojó, dijo su nombre en un susurró.

Una vez que rompió el abrazo, se miraron avergonzados, el mamodo le tomó de la mano por inercia, y se encaminó con ella para salir del patio y dirigirse finalmente a la Academia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

― ¿Estás seguro de esto, Edmundo? ― Se escuchó la voz metálica y seca de la mujer Yeray.

― Sí… Igual no habrá pistas de mi pequeña contribución. ―

― Uhmm… Como desees amor… Pero te diste cuenta de lo que le hizo a nuestro hijo. ―

―Sí… ―

―No me gustó que lo marcara de esa forma…―

―Si él se lo permitió, es muy su problema ― Dijo Edmundo sin nada de preocupación acerca de lo comentado por su mujer. ― Lo malo, es que será difícil de controlarlo más adelante. ―

Yeray soltó un suspiro exasperado ― Es una del clan Escarlata, y además hija de Ranzas… ― Dijo como si el nombre le fuere amargo ― con más razón me gustaría que Brago la sedujera. ―

El mamodo varón, soltó una carcajada ― ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¿Sólo por ser hija de un amorío tuyo? No me hagas reír, Yeray. ―

―No es solo por eso, amor. ― Se acercó a su esposo, que tenía su traje desarreglado, y aquella mujer traía una vestimenta más provocativa. ― Sabes perfectamente que mi relación con él no fue duradera, y mucho menos importante. Lo que pasa aquí es que debió morir ese fatídico día. ― Dijo como si algo le lastimara en el pecho. ― Sucedió por su culpa, debería pagar por la muerte de Amandine Horowitz… con sangre…―

―Es un alivio que Sebastián Quatermain esté muerto, sino también le echabas la culpa, y ahora con el desaparecido de su hermano Zorax Quatermain, las cosas para ti no han cambiado. ―

―Ese condenado de Zorax… ―Dijo viendo a un costado, su mirada no reflejaba más que mucho desprecio ―… No hizo nada, por cerrar el caso, y ahora parece muy conveniente su desaparición…― Se alejó de su marido, que le seguía con la mirada. ― Ojala este muerto como su estúpido hermano. ― Escuchó los pasos de su esposo, que se acercó a ella por detrás tomándole por los hombros y le dijo algo al oído.

―Tranquilízate, no me gusta hacerlo cuando estás tan tensa. ―

―Oh… Edmundo…― Expresó, cuando al mismo tiempo la tomó del cuello detrás y la empujó a una mesita aplastándola contra la madera.

―Solo disfruta amor mío…― Se desabotonó el atuendo, tirando todo al piso.

―Como desees…― Dijo en un tono suave, y sonrojada, se preparó para lo que seguía.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Academia:<strong>

Ambos jóvenes llegaron antes de que sonara la campanilla, seguían tomados de la mano, pero algo hizo que dejaran de hacerlo. Un gritó fuerte de un mamodo masculino se escuchó por toda el área.

―¡XIIIRIIIV! ― Gritó el mamodo azul corriendo hacia ella, Xiriv le recibió con los brazos extendidos, pero el impacto fue duro que sin querer Bari cayó con ella al suelo.

―Ah-Ah…Vi…Vincent… no… no puedo res-pirar…―

― ¡Xiriv! ― Se incorporó junto con ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie para proseguir ― Lo siento, pero… ¡Aaaaagh! Te extrañe mucho… ― Dijo de una manera que le conmovió a la chica, le veía a sus ojos naranja, casi rojos… Le respondió mientras le tomó del rostro aprovechando que le podía alcanzar ―…Yo también… Vincent, te extrañe mucho…―

Brago estaba a unos pasos de ellos, les veía, se sintió impotente, afligido y por supuesto muy celoso, para dejar de sentirse así, decidió seguir su camino, y justo a un costado suyo pasaron otros dos personajes, los cuales le miraron con mucha desconfianza.

―Regresaste…―Mencionó Ashuron interrumpiendo a la pareja.

―Ashuron… Elzador…― Miró al hermano mayor diciendo ― Lo dices como si me hubiera ido días. ― Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras Bari se colocaba a su lado tomándole de la mano que ella sintió diferente… era más grande, fuerte, y protectora… Se quedó ida un momento mientras el mamodo dragón de cabellos aguamarina hablaba.

― Oye… Tienes que contarnos lo que descubriste…― Decía Elzador inclinándose a ella para verle más de cerca.

― ¡Eh! Sí, claro… En el almuerzo hablamos de eso. Se hace tarde. ― Dijo apurada, caminando primero sin soltar la mano de Bari.

―Bien, te veremos después…― Alcanzó a oír que le decía Elzador.

Por un momento se le borró de la mente Brago, solo quería seguir a lado de Bari, el cual le notó distinta, tuvo una ligera sospecha, y más con aquello que no le quiso decir cuando ese mismo mamodo le hizo una visita para "charlar" pero está vez, no se iba a quedar callado, si era necesario forzarla, lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

¡Wooooooh! Terminé este loco capítulo con un toque de picardía xD En fin, se me hizo feo causarle tantas tentaciones a ambos ¡ja, ja, ja! Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco mucho sus comentario, ¡en serio! Bueno actualizaré siempre y cuando tenga inspiración, ideas nuevas se aparecieron mientras escribía esto y el padre de esta muchacha es todo un enigma, pero más adelante habrá respuestas, y más preguntas xD Cuídense, que ¡Dios me los bendiga! Dedicado a **Ray Wolf Aran,** que lo ansiaba tanto xD.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ashuron y Elzador 1era Parte

**Capítulo 3**

**Ashuron y Elzador – Dos dragones y una mujer **

**Primer Parte...**

* * *

><p>Mientras la pareja se disponía ir a su respectiva aula, iban pasando por uno de los pasillos, que estaba quedando solo poco a poco; antes de que sonara la campana, que así fue, el sonido se escuchó por todo el campus, haciendo que los últimos estudiantes se dieran más prisa, pero algo sucedió.<p>

Bari dejó de caminar, haciendo que Xiriv se percatará cuando le jaloneó, le volteó a ver de manera extrañada.

―Ah… ¿Qué ocurre? La campana ya sonó…―Le puso nerviosa al notar que el mamodo le veía muy penetrantemente, causándole más intranquilidad y sintió que se aferró a su mano al punto de molestarle. ― Vi-Vincent…― Éste la jaloneó a él para tenerla más cerca, sin quitarle la pesada mirada, le tomó luego de la cintura con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo de la joven que se sonrojo inevitablemente. Bari se inclinó un poco a ella, y dibujó una sonrisa desconcertante, se giró con ella aun abrazada, y levantó una pierna para abrir una de las puertas de madera del pasillo; era el salón de alquimia, que por el momento no había absolutamente nadie, la soltó introduciéndola bruscamente, luego él cerró la puerta tras de sí con cerrojo, Xiriv seguía confundida y no le quitó la vista de encima, se encaminó a ella y su cuerpo se tenso.

― ¿Vincent…? ― Se hacía para atrás, sintiéndose amenazada ― ¿Q-qué planeas? Es tarde, deberíamos estar en clases…― Se sobresaltó al sentir el filo de una mesa que le obstruía el camino, colocó sus manos sobre la orilla aferrándose a eso, mientras el mamodo le acoso.

―Me dije que confiaría en ti… y lo hago… ―Dijo el mamodo seriamente, se inclinó llevando su mano a la mandíbula de la chica que le veía intrigada, la sostuvo para seguir viéndola. ― Pero no puedo hacerlo más; si sé que me mientes…―

―Me-Mentirte…―Musitó la chica entrecortado como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

― Xiriv… ― Le nombró, entrecerró sus ojos y le apretó más ― ¿Qué ocurrió con Brago? ―

―Aaah… Eh… Eso…― Giró su vista a un costado para no verle directamente, cosa que a Bari le desagrado, le volteó violentamente obligándole a que lo viese.

―Contéstame… Sacare mis propias conclusiones con esta actitud tuya. Ya me dio mala espina todo este asunto…―

―Ah… No… No es lo que piensas…― Dijo ella nerviosamente, Bari abrió más sus ojos diciendo ― ¡Dije que no usaras tu telepatía conmigo! ―Alzó la voz molesto.

― ¡Ah! No lo estoy haciendo… ¡Perdón! Es que… no… no quiero que te hagas una idea errónea, es todo…― Dijo la chica intranquila y asustada.

El mamodo trató de calmarse, le soltó y le dio un poco de espacio, sin quitársele del camino, colocó sus manos en esa mesa cerca de las suyas, inclinándose para verle sus reacciones, que ella obviamente intentaba manejar. ―Habla entonces….― Era mucho más intimidante que antes.

― Aaah… Bien… De hecho… no creo que estés tan equivocado… pero… Brago y… ― Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería decir las cosas, le daba mucha pena, pero todo paso nomás así, se sentía muy confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos mezclados con todo.

Por otra parte, Bari se sacó de quicio, azotó la mesa con fuerza causando que se moviera de su lugar, Xiriv se sobresaltó mucho, el mamodo le dio la espalda muy enojado.

―¡Vincent! ―

― ¡¿Te acostaste con él?! ― Inquirió el mamodo en gritos, sin voltear a verle todavía, temblaba, y apretaba sus manos echas puño.

― Ah…― Expresó la chica en un sonido ahogante, avergonzada exclamó ―¡Eso no sucedió! ―

El mamodo volteó su rostro a verle con una expresión muy temida, la chica quedó atónita, no había visto de eso modo a Bari, se estremeció, y hasta dio un paso atrás, pero en sí decía la verdad. De nuevo el mamodo le dio la espalda y dejó de apretar sus manos, diciendo en un tono serio ―Sabía que dirías eso… pero sabes una cosa. Nunca me ha pasado por la mente ponerte una mano encima, pero… en mi opinión ahora te lo mereces…―

― ¿Eh? ¿Vincent, de qué hablas…? ― Cuestionó la chica intranquila.

― ¡Ha, ha, ha! ― Soltó una carcajada ― Y todavía lo preguntas… ―

― ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ― Exclamó la chica Aldrich con mucho sentimiento, apretando sus ojos al momento de gritarle. En cambio, el mamodo azul se le abalanzó tomándole de los antebrazos bruscamente ―No me has dicho nada todavía ―Dijo con una voz muy grave, seguía irritado ― Estás diferente a como cuando te fuiste ayer… Es otra ropa… hasta otro aroma. Algo paso anoche, de eso estoy seguro, tanto como cuando disque te fue a visitar, ¡cosa que no me trago! ―

―Aaahg…. Vincent… Él sí me visito… y charlamos, pero… pero….―

― ¡Dilo ya, sin rodeos! Déjame oírlo de tu propia boca, que me sigo matando con la idea de que te haya hecho algo… y peor aún antes que yo…―

― ¡No! ¡Basta! ― Empezó a llorar, esto desconcertó al mamodo ― ¡No me acosté con él, cómo podría! ¡Soy tu novia! ― Escuchó esto el mamodo y sintió alivió, apenas iba a dibujar una sonrisita de lado, cuando la chica volvió a abrir la boca ―Pero…―Esa palabra lo vino arruinar todo ―…Estoy… estoy confundida… Él… me tocó a la fuerza el día que me visitó, y anoche en su casa me enteré de cosas que no me hubiesen gustado saber… y… está vez fue inevitable… ¡Pero fue sin querer, no llegó a nada por que…!― Detuvo sus palabras al notar el semblante del mamodo.

Bari le miro estupefacto le soltó levemente poco a poco alejándose de su rostro y de ella ― Entonces… ¿Lo hubieras dejado…?― Eso fue lo que tenía marcado en su mente preguntar.

― ¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! Perdí el control en un momento… Es que yo… le… le… probé y me dejo hacerlo en más de una ocasión ayer… ―

― ¡Gaaaaaaaah! ― Expresó el mamodo con un semblante furioso, y golpeó el piso con mucha fuerza hasta dejar un pequeño cráter con el diámetro de su puño.

― ¡Vincent! ― Exclamó angustiada la chica.

― ¡Déjalo así, no… no te me acerques ahora…!― Le dio la espalda por completo si volver a verle.

―Pero…. Es que yo…―Dijo la chica muy apenada, con la cabeza baja pudo divisar que el mamodo azul salió del aula, dejándola ahí. ―…Lo…siento…―

Salió la chica del cuarto corriendo a lado contrario de donde iba el mamodo que escuchó sus pasos de mujer alejarse, volteó a verla, iba agachada, iba llorando.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Estúpidaaaaaaaa! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ― Se golpeaba ella misma con sus manos echas puño en la cabeza. ―¡Maldicióooon! ¡Gaaaaah!― Gritaba como loca, y daba pisotones en el césped.

Alguien la divisó a los lejos, cuando había salido despavorida al centro del jardín. Ese alguien le siguió escapando de sus clases, para poder encontrarla y notar que iba llorando, y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo estúpida que sentía.

― ¡Xiriv! ―Gritó una voz masculina conocida.

La joven volteó a verle con los ojos enrojecidos, lágrimas mezcladas en tristeza, coraje e impotencia seguían saliendo, el mamodo de cabellos aguamarina se desconcertó cuando le miró.

― ¡¿Xiriv, qué ocurrió?! ¿Estás bien? ― Corrió hacia ella con mucha preocupación, la chica avergonzada se volteó ocultándose con sus manos. ―Oye… no hagas eso… ¿Te hizo algo ese mamodo…?―

―Guuh… Fue mi culpa… ¡Lo siento! ― Gritó con mucha pena, y se aferró a la ropa blanca del mamodo dragón, seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Elzador se sorprendió mucho, y no tuvo más opción que abrazarle, y gruño molesto porque sabía que era acerca de Bari.

― ¡Ahora mismo lo pongo en su lugar! ―Exclamó el mamodo dragón, separándose bruscamente de la joven pelinegra.

― ¡Ah…No! ¡E-Elzador! ¡Espera! ― Extendió su mano a él, haciendo que se detuviera, estaba usando su telequinesis inconscientemente.

―O-oye… No hagas eso…―Mencionó Elzador desconcertado.

―Perdona…―Dijo ella, soltándolo, y yendo hacia él, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

― Si no quieres que vaya a darle una golpiza… Dime, ¿qué pasó? ―

―Esto… Es por mi culpa, y está bien, me lo merezco…―Dijo entristecida la joven que agachaba su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué lo repites? Habla ya…― Dijo el mamodo acercándose a ella para tomarle del hombro mientras que con la otra mano le tomó delicadamente de su mentón para levantar ese pálido rostro que se había enrojecido por tanto llorar. ―Vamos… puedes decírmelo…―

―Ah…― Expresó la chica avergonzada, notó en aquellos ojos amarillos, casi dorados una expresión que le reconfortaba. ―…Yo… Siento que he traicionado a Vincent… Es que algo paso cuando estuve en la casa de los Goddard…―

― Ese mamodo oscuro… ¿verdad? Qué exactamente… sucedió…―Dijo con interés, pero a la vez no quería saberlo, le molestó la idea de imaginarla con alguien más.

―Bue-bueno… Ah… Pasaron muchas cosas… ¡Pero no! No es eso… ― Le miró asustada ― Es que…no sé ni cómo ocurrió pero… le mordí en un par de ocasiones. ―Se arrepintió de haberlo confesado e inmediatamente se tapó la boca, para luego retroceder y quitarse de encima la mano masculina.

― ¿Es… es enserio? ― Inquirió el mamodo dragón con mucha sorpresa ― ¿Y… por qué, él te lo permitió, no pudiste soportarlo, tanta era tu sed que…?

― ¡Espera, espera, espera! Son muchas preguntas, y no lo sé… Solo pasó…―Meditó un momento para decirlo o no― Y… es que eso no es lo peor sino que también se sobrepasó un poco conmigo… ¡Y es por eso que Vincent está enojado! ―

― ¿Te… tocó…? ―Volvió a preguntar aún más desconcertado… Trató de contener una pequeña furia que le crecía en el interior, tanto así que hizo que sus ojos tornaran otro brillo.

― ¿Elzador? ―Éste le dio la espalda, Xiriv se sorprendió y recordó que fue la misma actitud que tomó Bari cuando le contó las cosas, se entristeció.

― Yo… no puedo decirte mucho al respecto… Eres la novia de aquél idiota. Pero creo entenderle en estos momentos, así que… No te preocupes, deja que las cosas se enfríen de momento…―

La chica le escuchó, mientras ella le decía fue inclinándose hasta quedarse en cuclillas con las manos sobre su cabeza por la vergüenza ―Me siento tan mal que no puedo verle ahora… En serio, me siento tan arrepentida… no sé cómo me deje dominar… ¡Maldición! ¡Lo siento! ―

―Algo no está bien… No es tu culpa del todo, tal vez Ashuron sepa algo más al respecto, tiene más conocimiento que yo. ― Dijo él volviendo a verla, notando la posición en que está. Se acercó y le dio la mano para decir ―Bien… Volvamos…―

―No―Dijo ella mirándole como si suplicara ― No quiero regresar a clase… Vincent debe estar ahí y no quiero verle… no, no puedo. ―

―Uhmm... eso es un problema, igual… Vienes conmigo, al menos vamos a la cafetería, te invito algo. ― Dijo ya sonando más sereno.

―Ah… B-bien… Gracias…― Le tomó de la mano, y se encaminó junto a él, Elzador dibujo una sonrisa al tenerla cerca, era la primera vez desde que la conoció que podían charlar sin que Bari estuviese pegado como lapa.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, ya era casi medio día, la hora del almuerzo estaba por comenzar y la chica Aldrich no había aparecido en clase, Bari por supuesto se dio cuenta, pero no le quiso tomar importancia aunque sí le preocupo. Al finalizar la clase, decidió salir del aula para estirar las piernas y dejar de pensar en aquello que le fastidiaba.<p>

― ¡Oye, Bari! ¿Qué ocurre contigo, donde está tu novia? ―Preguntó Keys sacándose el puro de su boca que aprovecha usar en tiempo libre de clases.

― ¡A ti qué te importa! ¡Ni yo sé! ―Exclamó con gran indiferencia, mientras pasaba a su lado.

―Oye, oye… Tranquilo. Los rumores corren rápido, Bari… La vieron llorando por los alrededores. ―

Esto fastidió mucho al mamodo, se volteó a ver a Keys, quien sintió su aura muy pesada ― ¡Cállate! ¡No actúes como si te importara! ¡Déjame solo! ―Amenazó el mamodo azul con las manos hechas puño y se dirigió a otro pasillo, y en efecto los demás murmuraban a sus espalda, escuchaba los cuchicheos de los demás. Esto era irritante.

Siguió caminando de muy mala gana, hasta llegar al centro del campus, en el jardín, se topó con la pequeña de Lady que preocupada; ya le había llegado el rumor.

― ¡¿Dónde está?! ―Cuestionó con preocupación la pequeña mamodo. Bari le miró desde arriba lanzándole una mirada muy molesta, Lady se desconcertó, sabía que había sucedido algo. ―Todos están hablando de ella… ¿Qué le hiciste? ― El mamodo se alejó bruscamente de ella, haciendo que se tambaleara de donde estaba.

Alzó la voz molesto ― ¿Por qué todos piensan que le hice algo yo? ¡¿Por qué no mejor se preguntan si me hizo algo a mí?! ―

― ¿Por qué lo dices…Bari? ¡Dime qué ocurre! ― Demandó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

―No es de tu incumbencia, Lady. Esto es algo entre Xiriv y yo, cosas que no me gustaría volver a experimentar. Estoy muy molesto con ella por algo que hizo, me siento mal, triste y muy enojado, y más tratándose de Brago. Ugh…―

― ¿Así que él tiene la culpa? ¿Estás seguro de eso?― Reafirmó la pequeña en modo de duda.

―¿Qué intentas decir? ― Preguntó observando a la pequeña princesa.

―Si se pelearon, y dices que Brago es el responsable, entonces no la deberías tratar de esa manera. ¡Eres tonto, y un cabezón! Solamente vas a arruinar las cosas. Espero que al menos la hayas dejado explicarte lo que sea que haya sucedido. ―

Bari giró su vista a un costado, se sintió un poco arrepentido de haberle gritado anteriormente a Xiriv ― No es que tenga que desquitarme con él, ni con nadie… Lo sé. Pero por el momento no quiero verla…―Le volteó la cara muy molesto, y le dio la espalda para alejarse de la pequeña mamodo.

Lady se entristeció, notó que realmente Bari se encuentra muy mal de ánimos en estos momentos, y no podía encontrar respuesta más que en Xiriv, así que decidió buscar a quien había sido su compañera en el mundo humano.

La cual seguía con Elzador, y Ashuron contándoles acerca de lo sucedido… El hermano mayor se puso de la misma manera que su hermano menor, Xiriv seguía sintiéndose mal internamente y lo reflejaba en el exterior.

Ashuron giró su vista a un costado para no verle directamente ― ¡No tienes qué disculparte conmigo ni con nadie más; que con Bari! Pero, pues bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Tengo que admitir que me ha sorprendido, las palabras que te dijo mi padre se están haciendo verdad… ¿Dime, te estás sintiendo más hambrienta de lo normal?―

― Eh… Eso… No lo sé… Ahora no me siento con mucha sed… Estoy tranquila… ―

―Uhmm… Cómo creerte eso… Si te muestro…― Llevó su mano a la boca, y se mordió, de inmediato la chica olfateó ese delicioso aroma que le atrajo de inmediato. ― ¿…Esto…? ¿Puedes controlarte…? ―Colocó su mano justo enfrente del rostro de la chica que veía aquello con mucho nerviosismo. La enorme mano masculina que se le ofrecía, derramando ese tentador líquido carmesí.

―A-Ashuron… ¿q-qué…? ― No le quitó su vista de la mano, la sangre se acumuló en el hueco de su palma, donde Ashuron le tomó con la otra mano de la nuca, para acercarla a ella y darle de beber como si fuese una niña.

―Anda hazlo…― Dijo el mamodo dragón sonrojándose a la vez al verla de una manera tierna.

Elzador se quedó sorprendido e igual mostró un sonrojo entre sus escamas, observó a la chica que de inmediato le cambió el iris de sus ojos, sabía que lo deseaba.

Bari se encontró a Brago en una de las bancas notó que leía un libro, el mamodo azul se molestó de sobremanera que sintió que le hervía la sangre con solo verlo.

Brago sintió su presencia y sin mover su rostro, elevó su vista fuera de las hojas del libro ―Tch…―Expresó el mamodo, el cual se puso de pie inmediatamente, ignorándole por completo, lo pasó de largo, a lo que Bari dijo en voz alta.

― ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ―

Brago detuvo su andar, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro respondiendo sin mucha importancia―Ah… Ya te lo contó… ―

―Por supuesto…―Se giró para verle y darse cuenta que seguía de espaldas ―… soy su novio. ― Afirmó abiertamente.

El otro mamodo terminó por verle de manera diferente, entrecerró sus ojos y volteó a otro extremo ―Aun así no te pertenece. ―

― ¡Cómo dices! ― Exclamó exaltado el mamodo azul

―Lo que oíste, idiota. Lo que dije en el mundo humano es cierto, yo la amo, y ella está consciente de ello. No renunciaré a ella tan fácilmente, si puedo lograr que se enamore de mí, lo haré. Tenlo por seguro, Bari. ―Le lanzó una mirada con mucha determinación, lo que decía era sincero, y Bari se dio cuenta; quedó atónito ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de Brago. ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? ¿Cuál era el propósito, hacerlo enojar, fastidiarlo? ¿Qué?

―Para eso ya es tarde. Ella y yo estamos comprometidos, mis padres la han aceptado y tenemos su bendición. ― Contestó Bari para que así; por lo menos dejara de fanfarronear.

― ¡Uhmp, Ha, ha, ha! Eso es mentira, no le vi ningún anillo en su delicada mano, y ella no mencionó tal cosa al dejar que me mordiera, me disfrutó demasiado casi al punto de dejarme sin fuerzas. ― Habló él sin importarle mucho lo anterior.

Bari abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, apretó ambos puños blancos, como si se contuviera.

― Quiero mostrarte algo… ―Mencionó el mamodo oscuro, tomando el broche de su ennegrecido abrigo para abrirlo y quitárselo en un dos por tres, revelando su cuerpo marcado, mientras decía ―Estás son heridas pasionales, Bari. Que estoy orgulloso de portar…― Dijo con mucho gusto, casi feliz.

―…Tú… Deja de…―

Brago sonrió sabiendo lo que había cometido, de repente sus pupilas desaparecieron y se preparó para el ataque de su rival. Ambos realizaron un ataque del nivel _Gigano. _El poder fue sorprendente que se escuchó el estruendo por todo el campus. Logrando así que Xiriv se distrajera de beber la sangre de Ashuron.

―¡Pero qué demonios está sucediendo! ―Expresó Elzador.

―Qué fue eso…―Comentó la chica poniéndose de pie, caminó lentamente al ventanal, donde divisó una cortina de humo oscura, y hasta logró ver que alguien usaba gravedad. ― ¡Debes estar bromeando! ― Expresó, que al mismo tiempo se echó a correr, los hermanos dragón en seguida fueron tras ella con prisa.

― ¡Xiriv! ―

La joven Aldrich; les ignoró ya se había dado cuenta de quiénes eran los causantes del alboroto. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se impactó al verlos pelearse cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus puños, ambos se estaban golpeando fuertemente.

―No…― Musitó la chica para ella, sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces. ― ¡Deténganse! ― Gritó yendo hacia los dos mamodo masculinos, que ya estaban maltratados, heridos, y sus ropas desgarradas por los conjuros. Antes de llegar hasta ellos, algo ocurrió, los ojos de la joven se tornaron rojos, y corrieron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, haciendo algo de lo cual ya no estaba consciente, hizo uso de su poder para hacer que ambos quedaran a sus pies, su vista ya no era la de antes. Tanto Bari como Brago la observaron desde el suelo, sólo distinguieron el carmín de su mirada que se desvanecía poco a poco, ambos se sintieron intimidados por aquellos ojos, pero luego por cosa extraña, ella cayó al suelo cerca de ellos haciendo un ruido seco, enseguida Elzador se aproximó a la joven llamándole por su nombre, ya no despertó.

Momentos después, la chica Aldrich abre sus ojos, aun su vista no se acopla a la luz de la ventana, y abre y cierra sus parpados levemente, escucha un ruido que llama su atención ―Despertaste…― Dice una voz femenina muy dulcemente, Xiriv se da cuenta que es la Doctora de la enfermería. ―¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó la mamodo femenina sutilmente, mientras tomaba del hombro a su paciente, que le veía apenada.

―Ah… Solo me siento… mareada…― Contestó, desviando la mirada de la mujer que tiene enfrente.

―Uhm…― Expresó la doctora pensando.

En eso Xiriv se sentía más extraña, algo no estaba yendo tan bien, volvió a echar un vistazo a la doctora, no evitó el sentirse agitada, cosa que observó la mamodo, y dijo ― Válgame, estás roja… Deja que…―Extendió su mano para tocarle la frente, pero Aldrich no se dejó tocar esta vez, le dio un azote a su mano sin querer, diciendo ― Eh… Perdón… Estoy bien, Doctora Belladona…―

― Eso no me convence, jovencita…― Se puso de pie de la silla en la que se encontraba y dijo ― Deberás descansar un poco más; hasta que las clases terminen. Te haré un justificante, por si mañana no puedes venir. Te ves muy ajetreada, y pues cómo no con el escándalo que ocurrió hace rato. ―

―_Eh… Cierto… Vincent y Brago se estaban peleando… Qué ocurrió después de eso…―_Se dijo la chica ― _Y además que me está pasando… Maldición… mi estómago…_― Giró su vista a la mamodo, y no podía evitar sentir… ¿sed? ―Disculpe…―

―Sí, dime…―

―Alguien me trajo aquí, ¿no? ―

―Claro, fueron los hermanos Lee… Estaban tan preocupados que no se querían separar de ti. ― Agregó una sonrisa al final y con esa misma dijo ― Pero los mande a clases, no podían estar perdiendo puntos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―

―Eh… Sólo ellos dos... ―Agachó la cabeza pensando en Bari y luego en Brago ―_Deben estar castigados por lo que hicieron, es normal que no hayan estado aquí… _―Se dijo para consolarse.

―Ah, bueno… También… ― Xiriv elevó su rostro esperando las palabras de la Doctora ―…vino la princesa Lady y su hermano Zeno, hace una media hora. ― La sonrisa que había esbozado Aldrich desapareció volvió a reimplantarse la idea de antes.

―Bueno… necesito hablar con alguno de los hermanos Dragón, con Ashuron si se puede…― Dijo sonando un poco débil.

―Oh... Emm… Está bien, haré que lo voceen. Tu tranquila ― Sonrió dulcemente la Doctora Belladona saliendo del cuarto.

Xiriv está nerviosa, más de lo acostumbrado, y teme cometer algo indebido. A los pocos minutos, abren la puerta, y no es más que Ashuron que preocupado se acerca a la cama de la chica tomándole por sorpresa. ― Xiriv… ― Respiró un poco agitado ―…Vine tan rápido como pude… ¿Te encuentras mejor? ― Se posicionó en sus rodillas, para llegar a la altura de la cama.

―Ah… Ashuron…―Sonrió la joven Aldrich, pero esa sonrisa se borró, cosa que desconcertó al mamodo dragón quien preguntó ― ¿Qué…Qué ocurre? ―

―Eso quisiera saberlo… Desde que desperté, no me he sentido bien… Ah… Hay algo… ― guardó silenció ―…Hay algo que quiero pedirte…―

―Dime…― Sonó interesado

―…Eh… Es vergonzoso… pero no puedo soportarlo más…― Dijo la chica sonrojada, y nerviosa.

―Xiriv, dime qué… Me estás preocupando. ―

―…Te-tengo sed…― Agachó la cabeza en seguida muy avergonzada.

El mamodo dragón abrió los ojos en sobremanera, llevó sus manos a los hombros de la joven, para que lo viese, diciendo ― Pensé que era algo peor…― Xiriv observó su rostro, le está sonriendo, y eso causó que ella sintiera algo en su corazón, le dio ternura verlo así, era un poco raro verlo sonreír de esa forma. ―Claro, entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando… ¿Dónde te parece más cómodo…? ― Inquirió el mamodo masculino, desabrochándose la botonadura de su típico ropaje.

Xiriv se sonrojo aún más, diciendo ― ¡No, no, no! No te quites nada, con que… ah… sea en un brazo o donde sea… Yo…― Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo pedido, pero su sed iba a ser peor si no bebiese algo, y Ashuron lo sabía.

―Bien, entonces…― Como si no la hubiese escuchado, se acercó más a ella, y la envolvió en sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza para que pudiese morder de su cuello.

―Ah… ¿Ashuron…?― Musitó la chica sonrojada, y colocó sus manos delicadamente a los costados, una en el enorme hombro del mamodo, y la otra cerca de la clavícula para apoyarse mejor, notó más de cerca las famosas escamas carmesí de Ashuron, pero no estaban tan duras de momento.

―Está bien, empieza ya… aun estás consciente. ― Dijo el varón, haciendo que la joven se distrajera por sus palabras, y entonces contestó aun nerviosa.

―Eh… Gracias… No podía pedírselo a Vincent… No sé… en dónde está… además no puedo verle todavía…― Ashuron le puso atención, la joven terminó de hablar, y comenzó a morder del enorme cuello masculino del mamodo dragón que sintió solo un pequeño piquete, que le causó un brillo dorado en sus pupilas, las cuales se dilataron la excitación que le provocó. La abrazó más fuerte, al ritmo en que la chica fue succionando aquél líquido en carmín. Ella comenzó a perder la cordura, le ha gustado más de lo que pensó. Ahora ha probado la sangre de un mamodo del clan de los dragones.

_―Uno más para la colección…―_ Fue un pensamiento dentro de la mente de la joven Aldrich.

Xiriv siguió tomada de él, llegó a cierto punto en el que lo doblegó. Ashuron se hacía más hacia atrás, y apretó más a la joven prendada de su grueso cuello masculino, bebiendo sin detenerse siquiera a respirar. Soltó un quejido, sintió que ella ya no se estaba moderando ―Xi-Xiriv…― Haberle llamado causo que ella bebiera más aprisa, y así fue como el mamodo dragón no soportó y terminó por caer por completo al suelo junto con ella ―Gaaah… Aahg… Tranquila…― Rompió levemente el agarre, haciendo que la joven se detuviera segundos después, se incorporó lentamente apoyándose sobre el pecho varonil, notándose los pectorales y escamas por tener sus ropas abiertas. El semblante de Xiriv fue muy parecido a cuando estuvo con Brago, un aire oscuro y sensual pudo notar el dragón en ella, y le causó un estremecimiento en su interior. Una vez que logró erguirse, ella se llevó una mano a su boca, y pasó sus dedos alrededor de sus labios manchados por el embriagante carmín, luego los observó detenidamente, casi curiosa, sonrió de manera maligna, diciéndose ―_Aaah… Sangre de dragón… Es diferente… Sí… Pero no está nada mal. Sé que no se compara con la de los otros, pero me satisface lo suficiente._ ― Bajó su mirada al rostro del mamodo que intentó inútilmente detener el pequeño sangrado de su cuello. La chica dijo con una voz más dulce casi enternecedora sin perder el atractivo ―…Ashuron… ― Se inclinó acercándose hasta su rostro, frotando inconscientemente su cuerpo femenino contra el del mamodo, que sintió su calor corporal, y otras partes más. ― ¿Puedo comer un poco más…? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa enternecedora, manchada por la sangre suya.

Al escucharle preguntar por semejante cosa, abrió sus ojos color dorados como el oro de gran manera. La sonrisa que colocó la chica Aldrich, las palabras, la manera en que lo dijo, los roces, él no pudo soportar más todos aquellos sentimientos mezclados entre dudas, sangre y luchas internas… Aquí se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, ahora sabe que nunca podría contra ella.

―Claro… Lo que gustes, hija de Ranzas― Xiriv sonrió aún más contenta al oírle. Se aproximó a su costado izquierdo a esa herida aún abierta, mientras susurró delicadamente ―…Gracias… Solo será un poco…―Abrió su boca, para lamer el recorrido de sangre que se escapó cuando dejo de comerle, de la clavícula hasta subir al cuello para seguir bebiendo.

―…Bien… Come cuánto… quieras…― Respondió Ashuron, envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos por toda aquella delgada cintura femenina.

Elzador se encontraba ya en camino a la enfermería, Xiriv ya está a punto de acabar de comer de Ashuron, quien ya se encuentra un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Xiriv apenas se irguió lentamente del cuerpo de su víctima con un semblante muy satisfactorio, Elzador se quedó parado en la entrada boquiabierto, veía a la chica, notó cómo sus colmillos se encogieron siendo los de un humano normal, se sonrojo y lo primero que dijo fue:

― ¿…Xi-Xiriv…? ― La joven Aldrich soltó un suspiro con un ligero vapor, alzó su vista carmesí a la del hermano menor del dragón. Sacudió su cabeza como si estuviese en un trance, y se aproximó a ellos. ― ¡Ashuron! Qué ocurrió aquí… ― Tomó de los hombros a la chica para quitarla del cuerpo de su hermano y sentarla de nuevo en la cama, la observó esperando a que su hermano mayor se levantara del suelo y le explicara la situación.

―Ugh… No es nada… Ella solo tenía hambre. ― Respondió de manera debilitado.

―Ya lo note ―Giró su vista a verlo ―…Pero no parece ella…― Xiriv seguía ida de momento viendo hacia a la nada. Elzador se puso a buscar unas toallas para limpiarla y darle una a su hermano. ―Esto no debe verlo la Doctora Belladona. ―

―Lo sé… ― Contestó Ashuron un poco pesaroso por estarse curando solo en una esquina del cuarto.

Elzador siguió limpiando la boca, y manos de la chica. ―Xiriv… ¿Qué ocurre? ― Le tomó de la barbilla pero ella no hacía ningún movimiento.

―Elzador. ―Dijo seriamente Ashuron.

―Eh… ¿Qué? ― Contestó sorprendido.

―Más te vale no decirle esto a nuestro padre, él no debe enterarse que ella me ha mordido. ―

―Ah… Ashu… ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono de voz? ― Dijo atónito Elzador y luego frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie frente a su hermano, preguntó más serio ― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Qué escondes? ―

―Preguntas cosas innecesarias, Elzador. ― Respondió sin importarle las demandas de su hermano, y lo hizo a un lado como si nada para ir hacia la joven. El hermano menor se giró a él y le tomó del antebrazo fuertemente y de nuevo continuó ―Responde… ―

El dragón carmesí solo giró su vista a la del mamodo de cabello aguamarina diciendo ― No es culpa de ella. Es solo que ahora tanto yo, como Brago y Bari hemos sido mordidos por la misma hija de Ranzas…―

―Eh… Eso…―

Ashuron llevó su mano a la cabeza de la chica llamándola una vez, Xiriv le volteó a ver y éste sopló un cierto polvo plateado, lo inhaló y enseguida ella cayó a la cama nuevamente. ―…Al momento de morderme y beber de mí… Ahora le pertenezco de cierto modo…―

― ¿¡Cómo!? ― Exclamó el dragón menor estupefacto.

―Ah… Es como si ahora me hubiese convertido en uno de sus aspirantes o pretendientes a esposo. No sé si me entiendas…―

―No, no mucho… Y cómo que aspirante a esposo… ¿Qué ocurre con el otro mamodo cornudo bueno para nada? ―

―Ehm… Bari, claro. Él solo tuvo suerte… Pero como lo mordió primero fue un sello más especial y se volverá más fuerte si llegan a estar juntos. Es por eso que todavía tengo oportunidad…―

―A-Ashuron… Me estás diciendo más de una cosa… ¿Tú… la quieres más como…? ―

―Sí ― Respondió sin titubear.

―Entonces, es por esa razón que ibas a dejar que te mordiera en la cafetería y aquí aprovechaste a que se cumpliera… Tanto así lo deseas, hermano. ― Parecía reprocharle lo sucedido, además de parecer celoso.

―Por supuesto, no voy a mentir en lo que siento. ― Dijo muy seriamente de manera directa y tranquila.

―Es que… Yo no… No entiendo mucho sobre ella, siempre me ocultas algo. ―

―Es por tu bien. ― Contestó su hermano mayor.

― ¡Mi bien ni qué nada! Sólo lo estuviste guardando para ti… Si tú lograste que te mordiera, yo también lo haré. ― Se acercó a la joven dormida, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

― ¡Elzador, qué haces! ― Exclamó.

―Es obvio. La llevo a casa. ― Pateó levemente la puerta que se abrió sin romperse.

― ¡Hey! ¿A su casa? ―

―No. A la de nosotros. Ella no quiere estar cerca del idiota de Bari, y por esa razón la hospedaremos en la nuestra, sé que ella aceptara. ― Siguió caminando sin importarle nada.

―Pero, Elzador… ― Replicó el dragón mayor, yendo tras él.

El mamodo se dio prisa en salir del edificio, para estar en campo abierto y lograr transformarse a su verdadera forma, colocándose a la diminuta Xiriv en su lomo.

―¡Elzador! ¡Escucha! No sabemos cuánto tiempo vaya a estar peleada con Bari, lo mejor es que afronte sus problemas sola, y si es de una vez mejor. ―

―Como ahora ya cumpliste tu cometido, ahora sí, ¿no?

―¿Qué? Esto no…―

― Lo que dijiste… Ese estúpido no la va a escuchar de momento. Es por eso que lo mejor es alejarla de él. ―

―Me parece bien, pero…―

―¡Ya basta hermano! Tengo una idea, yo la llevo y tú vas a su casa por sus cosas. De seguro será un buen tiempo el que se quede en nuestra casa. ― Dijo Elzador sonando contento.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Le interrogo su hermano mayor.

―Ya veremos…―

―Pero… Ugh… Está bien. Date prisa, ya hablare con nuestros padres acerca de esto.

―No le veo ningún inconveniente con nuestro padre, estará de acuerdo en tener a la hija de Ranzas viviendo bajo el mismo techo. ―

―Uhmp… Sería como estar con él… Entiendo. Vete con cuidado y no la despiertes, el efecto no durará más de 15 minutos. ―

―Lo sé. Me voy ahora…― Le dio la espalda a su hermano y comenzó a trotar levemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―Y por esa razón ambos se quedaran después de clases a hacer los deberes de los demás. Aparte de ayudar al intendente en limpiar el desastre que hicieron. ― Decía la subdirectora actual.

―Sí Señorita, Nineren. ― Contestaron ambos mamodos, los cuales se veían aburridos, desesperados, pues ya tenían mucho tiempo escuchando el regaño y sermón de la mujer mamodo muy parecida a un zorro de nueve colas en color beige y ciertas marcas en su rostro.

―Muy bien. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. En mi opinión debería expulsarlos pero al ser de los mejores alumnos dentro de esta academia, y que el director está ausente se hará una excepción. En serio que me sorprende tremendamente que ambos tuvieran que disputar sus diferencias de cualquier tipo; dentro de estas instalaciones. Ya saben las reglas, no vuelvan a desobedecerlas. ―

―Sí, ya me quedó claro como el agua, Señorita. ―

―Muy bien Brago, Bari… Pueden retirarse de mi vista ― Dijo severamente la mamodo hembra.

Ambos mamodo varones se pusieron de pie, Brago salió primero con las manos en su bolsillo del pantalón, sin su abrigo, vendado por las heridas de la pelea. Después Bari, con parte de su ropa desgarrada, y uno que otro golpe en la cara, ya con algún curita sobre las heridas enrojecidas. Caminaron un momento, entonces Bari dijo de mala gana ― ¿A dónde te diriges? ―

Brago contestó sin voltear a verlo ―Voy a ver cómo está… ―

― ¿Eh? Qué tienes en la cabeza. No dejaré que la veas. ―

―Estás loco si crees que me detendré. ―

― ¡Tch! Maldito enano ―Musitó, pero el oído agudo de Brago lo escuchó, se detuvo en seco y Bari topo con su espalda y dijo ― Muévete, estorbas. ―

―No me llames enano…―Dijo de una manera oscura y cabreado. Bari se sorprendió poco y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, respondió altanero ― Yo puedo llamarte como me dé la gana. ―

Brago intentó soportar el no golpearle de nuevo, aún seguía molesto y se le notaba en el rostro, además de otras cosas que se le venían a la cabeza, aun así decidió guardarse el coraje y seguir sin ponerle más atención.

Bari se quedó parado unos segundos y meditó en algo, puso un semblante más calmado que el de hace rato. ―…Xiriv… ― Exhaló un suspiro pesaroso, y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la enfermería, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que les contó la Doctora.

―Lo siento, chicos. Pero llegaron tarde, los hermanos dragón vinieron por ella. ―

―Eh… Los hermanos dragón. ―Repitió Brago.

―Así es. Ya lo dije. ― Dijo con ligero fastidio la doctora, colocando ambas manos sobre sus enormes caderas de mamodo maduro. ― ¿Necesitan alguna otra cosa? ―

―No, está bien. Gracias. ― contestó Bari dándose la media vuelta, pero Brago comentó ― ¿Por qué la dejó ir? ―

―Eso me lo pidió ella, no se veía muy bien… Así que llame a Ashuron Lee. ―

―_Ashuron_ ―Pensaron ambos mamodo en su cabeza. Brago se dio la media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, y comenzó a caminar con prisa.

― ¡Oye, Goddard deberías colocarte algo encima, no está bien que andes así! ― Le detuvo la mujer en la puerta.

―No se preocupe. Las horas de clase han terminado, solo haré un poco de trabajo duro, no necesito ropa para eso. ―

―Oh… Como gustes… solo era una sugerencia. ―

De nueva cuenta ambos mamodo debían estar juntos y volvieron al centro del campus, ahí un mamodo en particular los espero.

―Bari…― Dijo Ashuron.

El mamodo azul se acercó fuertemente a él diciendo ― ¿Dónde está? ―

―Ah, ya te diste cuenta. Ella está bien, sólo mi hermano la llevó a nuestro castillo para cuidarla, ya que ella también lo deseo así. No quiere verte de momento, eso todo. ― Bari entrecerró sus ojos como si sospechara de algo más en sus palabras y estaba casi en lo correcto. Ashuron pasó su mirada al otro mamodo oscuro y dijo ―En cuanto termines te esperare en la entrada, Xiriv me pidió que le llevará un cambio de ropa entre otros objetos personales. ― Dio un paso atrás y les dio la espalda. Ahí Bari intuyo algo raro, eso no era para equivocarse desde que lo encontraron en el mundo humano sus sospechas volvieron como en aquél tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía vendada una herida se preguntó ¿Cómo se lo habría hecho? Ya que cuando lo vio en la mañana no traía algo parecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

La joven Aldrich abrió sus parpados rápidamente, mostrando su anterior color de iris rojo carmín, para luego uno convertirse en café ― ¿Ashuron…? ― Musitó la chica incorporándose de una cama muy amplia, se quedó sentada en el filo de la misma; pensando ―…Mi boca… sabe a él… ¿por qué…? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…― Se le vinieron unas imágenes en donde comía del cuello del mamodo dragón. ―Cierto… Tenía demasiada hambre…― Se puso de pie y observó dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa. ―Ah… ¿Dónde… dónde… estoy? ―

Xiriv se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la puerta para salir, pero se topó con alguien conocido antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir dicha puerta.

― ¡Ah! Xiriv, ya has despertado. ―

― ¿E-Elzador? ― Dijo la chica sorprendida de verlo.

― ¡Je, je! Síp. ― Entró a la habitación, con una charola de comida. ― Te traje algo de comer, sabía que no tardarías mucho en despertar. Veo que no me equivoque. ― Llegó hasta una mesa, más parecida a un escritorio grande, llenó de libros y hojas además de parecer empolvado.

―Oh, gracias, pero… ¿En dónde…? ―

―Estás en mi casa. ― Respondió enseguida, interrumpiéndole, agregó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

― ¿Eh? Pero yo…―

―No eres ninguna molestia, si eso ibas a decir. Mi padre estará feliz de que te hospedes aquí, de hecho está era la habitación que usaba tu padre, Ranzas. ―

Con eso la joven paró de chistar, y observó más detenidamente el cuarto ―Mi padre… ¿Estuvo aquí? ―

―Claro, todo está igual a como lo dejo. Sin contar el polvo y esas cosas ¡Ja, ja! ―

―Sí, por supuesto. ¡Wow! Estoy sorprendida. ―

―Uhm… Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me acercaba siquiera a este cuarto. Me trae recuerdos nostálgicos. ― Dijo eso último con una sonrisa desconcertante.

Xiriv lo notó y le tomó de la mano ― ¿Lo extrañas, cierto? ―

Elzador colocó su mirada dorada a la bicolor de ella diciendo ― Sí… fue como un segundo padre, pero eso qué. Tú eres la que no lo ha visto jamás, yo por lo menos lo tuve con un buen tiempo.

―Sí… y por esa razón es que lo extrañas más. Conviviste con él, y me da gusto saber que lo hayas conocido. Hablando de ello… ¿Recuerdas a Dufort? ―

―Ehmm…― Pensaba Elzador con la mano en su mentón.

―El chico humano de cabello rubio claro, y ojos verdes… alto… y delgado…― Fue bajando su voz al estarlo recordando en su mente, tenía ya su tiempo sin saber de él.

―Creo que sí… uno muy callado con una mirada muy penetrante. ―Respondió Elzador sacando a Xiriv de sus pensamientos.

―Sí, ese mismo. ― Afirmó la chica.

― ¿Qué hay con él? ―

―Es que… Bueno, él tiene un poder muy misterioso, y me ayudo a lograr ver a mi padre, no fue una visión tan clara pero me sirvió de mucho. Fue cuando era recién nacida, él… Él estuvo ahí sin que mi madre se enterase. ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Es cierto lo que dices…? ― Preguntó el mamodo dragón con sorpresa.

―Sí… Fue un bonito recuerdo. ― Sonrió la chica, Elzador le observó y luego dijo ―…Bien, es bueno verte sonreír. Siéntete como en tu casa. ―Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

―Claro, muchas gracias por acogerme, mejor aquí que con… Vincent… Amm… No me atrevo a verle… No sé cómo le haré mañana. ―Se tapó la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza. El mamodo dragón se acercó de nuevo, tomándole de las manos para despejar su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada bicolor de la joven Aldrich, le sonrió diciendo ― Ah, tranquila. Recuerda que tienes un justificante está bien que faltes a la academia, y además mañana es Viernes, así que tienes hasta el Lunes para pensar eso. ―

―Es verdad, gracias. ― Contestó ella, y sonrió para separarse de él yendo hacia el escritorio donde los alimentos. ―Además la visita al clan Escarlata está pendiente. ―

―Sí. Come algo, vendré en un rato. Ashuron fue por tus cosas a la casa de ese Bari, no tardará en volver. ― Comentó encaminándose a la puerta de madera.

―Gracias, otra vez. ― Dijo la joven sentándose a comer.

Elzador salió del cuarto dejándola sola; pensando en muchas cosas mientras tiene la vista puesta en dichos alimentos ―…Vincent… ¿Cómo estará tomando las cosas? ¿Y Brago? Ugh… No puedo pensar en eso ahora. No es momento. ―Tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar un pedazo de filete recién hecho, acompañado de puré de papa, y unas verduras hervidas, además de una especie de copa dorada que traía un líquido carmín, Xiriv se sorprendió al tomarla en sus manos primero la olfateo diciendo ―¿Es…? ―Le dio un sorbo y cerró sus parpados catando el sabor de dicho líquido, y volvió a hablar ―…Sí… Es solo vino… Aah…―Soltó un suspiro de alivio ―Por un momento pensé que era sangre… ― Giró su vista a la comida ―…No tengo mucha hambre… Qué raro…― Arrugó su ceño extrañada. ― ¿Será por la sangre que bebí de Ashuron…? Debe ser eso…―Dijo explicándoselo sola. Dejo más de la mitad de la comida, y volvió a echar un vistazo por el cuarto, un estante de libros acumulados por mucho tiempo, se acercó y los iba observando de uno en uno, leyendo los títulos del lomo, la mayoría estaba escrito en letras mamodo, otros eran en un escrito más difícil, otros en latín.

*TOC, TOC*

Xiriv se sobresaltó al escuchar que llaman a la puerta, se acercó a ella diciendo ― ¿Sí? Adelante. ―

Alguien más abrió del otro lado, y era una hermosa mujer de edad madura; con un cabello realmente largo hasta llegarle a los pies, de un color aguamarina pero más verdoso y claro, como lo es el cabello de Elzador, y los mismos ojos color dorados, se adentró a la habitación luciendo una vestimenta oriental en color carmín, y dorado.

―Oh… Lamento interrumpir, soy la madre de Ashuron y Elzador. Mi nombre es Yushi. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―Ya, déjenlo así muchachos…―Dijo un viejo y amigable mamodo, el intendente.

―Claro que no, Señor Cyzors. Nosotros tenemos la culpa de esto. ― Comentó Brago mientras tomaba como si nada un par de bolsas de plástico con ambos brazos.

―Sí, entiendo; pero ya es tarde. Será mejor que se vayan, ya solo es de sacar la basura. ―

―No se preocupe por ello, ya nos encargaremos de eso, Brago y yo. ―Contestó Bari, tomando el resto de unos escombros.

―Ah… Como gusten. Son jóvenes después de todo, ¡je, je! ―Expresó el viejo mientras se sentaba en una banca, y secaba su sudor con un pañuelo rojo.

A los pocos minutos, terminaron sus quehaceres, así pues, Bari se dirigió con prisa a la puerta principal, donde dijo el mamodo dragón que estaría esperando. Y así lo era.

―Vámonos, ya…― Dijo de mala gana, pasando de largo al dragón que se encontraba recargado en la pared, le siguió sin protestar. De lejos Brago, les observó y decidió seguirles de manera sigilosa.

Una vez que llegaron a dicha residencia, Bari entró primero, seguía molesto se le notaba a más no poder, Ashuron ingresó a la vivienda, y observó poco a su alrededor mientras seguía al otro mamodo, tampoco le gustaba mucha la idea de estar con alguien a quien sentía como un rival y una amenaza, pero su manera de pensar es _"ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más"_. Bari se detuvo en una puerta, diciendo ― Espera y me cambió, mientras puedes tomar asiento allí ― Señaló hacia la sala de estar. Ashuron solo giró su vista, su semblante era tranquilo, se alejó del mamodo para tomar asiento, mientras que el mamodo azul entró a lo que es su habitación, se comenzó a quitar las ropas rotas, y se puso más cómodo, usando solo una playera con manga corta, de color amarillo y un pantalón negro.

Salió en unos minutos con una mochila negra, y fue a buscar al mamodo dragón que observaba por la ventana. ―Listo. Su habitación está por aquí. ― Dijo Bari, haciendo que Ashuron voltease y le siguiera hasta la alcoba, en la cual ambos entraron.

Bari se acercó al closet, y tomó una de las camisas de Xiriv, junto con unas faldas en azul, negro y rojo. Ashuron se quedó de pie expectante, luego el mamodo azul giró su vista diciendo ―Toma esto, y esto…―Le dio la mochila para que guardase lo que le dio en la mano, mientras eso hacía, le dio la espalda para ir hacia los cajones, y en seguida regresó donde Ashuron; arrebatándole de mala gana la maleta, le dijo seriamente―Creíste que te dejaría tocar sus cosas, yo soy el novio. Que no se te olvide. ― Sonó como amenaza.

A lo que Ashuron quiso responder ― Por supuesto, lo entiendo. ― Dijo en una manera tranquila, sabiendo que no tiene caso discutir con un necio, celoso como Bari.

Siguió acomodando ropa suficiente para la chica Aldrich, y en cuanto termino, ambos mamodos fueron a la salida, realmente no hablaron mucho en trayecto.

―Bien, gracias. ―Dijo Ashuron de pie frente a la puerta, la cual Bari abrió para que ya se marchara el mamodo dragón, pero había algo que quería preguntar.

―Oye…― Dijo Bari, Ashuron se detuvo al ya haber dado un par de pasos, volteó a verle con una ceja arqueada ― ¿No me vas a dar una explicación más concreta? ―

― ¿Uhm? Para qué… De qué te serviría el que yo te diga algo que no me corresponde en lo más mínimo. Es algo que tanto tú como ella deben solucionar, y tal vez lo mejor es que no estén juntos por unos días. ― Contestó de la misma manera serena.

― ¿Eso es lo que piensas? No me convence mucho. Primero se la lleva Brago, y ahora vienes tú y tu estúpido hermano y la alejan de…―

― ¡Hey! Cuidado con esa boca. ― Amenazó el dragón con su tono de voz más gruesa ―Nosotros no tuvimos nada qué ver en tus estupideces, no te quieras pasar de listo, Bari. Porque vas a perder. ―

Bari se quedó estupefacto, y luego arrugó su ceño esas últimas palabras del mamodo dragón fueron más significativas que el resto, ¿a qué se refería realmente? Pero de igual forma se quedó callado un segundo, trató de no mostrarse molesto por eso, soltó un suspiro como si se tranquilizara un poco con eso, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó ― Al menos dale un mensaje de mi parte. ―

Ashuron le clavo su mirada a los ojos color naranja rojizo de Bari, respondiendo ― Claro. ¿Qué es? ―

Bari tomó nuevamente un ligero respiro, y le dijo sonando serio, calmado y en un tono de voz suave ―…Dile que… Lo lamento― En seguida miró hacia un costado, como si avergonzara de ello.

― ¿Eso es todo? ― Inquirió Ashuron.

―Sí ― Respondió tajante el mamodo azul.

―Entonces, no le diré nada. ―

― ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Por qué no? ― Alzó la voz el mamodo azul, con sus manos hechas puños por la excitación.

―Ya te respondí a eso anteriormente, no me concierne. ―

― ¡Es un favor que te estoy pidiendo…!―

―Favor o no. Ya te he contestado, eso se lo dirás tú como un hombre, frente a frente…―

Eso le llegó de golpe a Bari, haciendo que nuevamente callasen sus palabras, y frenara un poco sus emociones, Ashuron tenía razón y detestaba aceptarlo.

―Bien, es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos…―Se despidió el dragón con la mochila en su mano izquierda, Bari se quedó meditando, y luego gritó yendo hacia el pórtico de su casa ― ¡Más te vale cuidarla bien! ¡No se te ocurra a ti o a tu hermano sobrepasarse con ella! ―

Ashuron, claro que le oyó, y siguió su camino fingiendo un poco de indiferencia, caminó tranquilamente un buen tramo hasta que se detuvo antes de llegar a su aldea. ―Es suficiente, sé que has estado ahí desde un buen rato ―

Entonces Brago dio a conocer su paradero, y salió detrás de unos árboles, se acercó poco a Ashuron, quién con su típico mal genio le dijo ― ¿Cómo te atreves a llevártela? ―

―Ugh… ― Expresó un poco fastidiado, hasta se llevó la mano libre al hueso nasal, entre sus cejas y ojos frotándola levemente, respondió ― Estás igual que ese Bari. ― Bajo su vista a la altura del mamodo oscuro diciendo ―Mira, Brago, eso no fue decisión mía, ella misma lo pensó así y por esa razón es que se quedará en mi aldea. Ahorita ella simplemente no quiere estar con ese mamodo azul. Eso es todo lo que debes saber. ―

―En ese caso la hubiese hospedado, yo en mi mansión. ―

―¿Crees que quiere estar contigo por lo de hoy, y eso sin contar todas las cosas raras que sucedieron anoche? Estás enfermo. Ella necesita despejar su mente, y estar lo más tranquila que se pueda, tanto tú como Bari le son un problema ahora. ¿Puedes entender eso? Además… ya te mordió y no me agrada para nada eso. ―

― ¿Eh? Cómo… ¿Ella te lo dijo? ― Preguntó Brago un poco asombrado y avergonzado a la vez.

―Eso es obvio. Elzador la encontró llorando, se había peleado con Bari por lo que sea que haya sucedido en tu casa, en el peor de los casos tú estás marcado al igual que yo. ―

― ¿Marcado, de qué estás hablando? ― Inquirió el mamodo.

―Tu familia tiene contacto con el clan Escarlata, saben más de lo que aparentan. Deberías preguntárselos a ellos. ― Se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino.

― ¡Oye, no hagas eso! No me des la espalda, te estoy hablando. ―

―Déjame ya. Tengo que ver a Xiriv y llevarle sus cosas. Perdiste tu oportunidad. ―

Brago gruño por dentro ― Pero… Qué dices…― Musitó para él mismo, viendo que se alejaba el enorme mamodo dragón con prisa por querer llegar pronto a su aldea. ―Tengo que hablar con mi madre… y eso es algo que no me agradará para nada… Ugh… ―

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

― ¡¿Cómo que se fue de la casa?! ¡Rayos! Y yo que esperaba encontrarla aquí, ya tenía tiempo de no verlos. ―

―Pues no, no está Victoria. ―

―Uhmm… Bueno, lo que pasa es que tu madre me envío personalmente para decirte que el baile será dentro de tres días. ―

― ¿El baile…? ― Preguntó confundido.

―Sí… es el que hacen cada año con motivos sociales entre las familias más poderosas del reino. Así fue como nos conocimos… Ya ni te acuerdas, ¿verdad? ― Cuestionó en un tono tristón la mamodo amarilla.

―Ah… Sí, sí me acuerdo… ― Respondió Bari, tratando de recordar el encuentro que fue hace mucho, cuando eran pequeños.

―Uhmm… Como sea. Y por supuesto que estará presente el actual Rey mamodo. ―

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Giró su vista a un costado notándose algo indiferente, la mamodo femenina ante él, le tomó de la mano, mirándole con preocupación, Bari se sorprendió y se giró a verle.

―No… No sé qué habrá ocurrido entre tú y esa chica… Solo no me gusta para nada verte así, Bari. ― Dijo sonando muy angustiada. ― Además estás herido… ¿Te peleaste por ella o algo así? ―

El mamodo azul se hizo a un lado para quitarse la mano femenina, y respondió ―Claro, algo así… Discutí con un miembro de la familia Goddard. ― Caminó alejándose de donde Victoria está. ― Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme… Eh… preferiría estar a solas en estos momentos. ―

―Pero… ― Replicó con aflicción

―No, no hagas eso. Me fastidia que me pidas explicaciones, por favor no lo hagas. ― Dijo el mamodo.

Victoria entendió el punto, y mejor se mantuvo callada, se acercó a la puerta para finalmente retirarse, en cuanto abrió, algo tan rápido y sigiloso como un gato saltó encima de Bari justo en su cara, causando que se desbalanceara y cayera al piso topando con la pared en su espalda.

― ¡¿Ba…?! ― Iba a exclamar por sorpresa Victoria, pero alguien más grito.

―¡BARIIII! ―Es la pequeña princesa Lady, que está tomada de los cuernos azulados del mamodo mientras le reclama de cosas.

―No pude hacer que se calmara, y mucho menos impedir que viniese aquí…― Dijo su hermano Zeno, quien entró apenas con un aura tranquila, observó a la prima del mamodo que seguía parada en la puerta confundida, y enseguida hizo una reverencia diciendo ―Príncipe Bell… ― el mamodo albino sonrió ligeramente respondiendo al saludo ―No te molestes, querida. ―Dio unos pasos hacia el otro par, donde Lady casi le saca los ojos a Bari de tanto molestarle.

― ¡¿Qué te dije, eh?! ¡¿Qué te dijeee?! ―Cuestionaba la pequeña, y saltó al suelo nuevamente dejando a un Bari un poco mallugado del rostro, y comenzó a gritar por la casa ― ¿¡Xiriv, Xiriv!? ―

― ¡Gaaah…! ¡Ella no está aquí! ―Dijo el mamodo azul en su típico tono de voz.

― ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué…!―

―Se fue con Ashuron y Elzador… Ella no quiere estar conmigo por lo de hoy…―

―Ah… Así que las cosas están igual o peor que en la mañana…―Se acercó de nuevo a él, y éste se puso de pie enseguida para evitar que le saltara al rostro de nuevo. ―Entonces no has solucionado nada ¡Bah! En serio te pasas, Bari. ―Se cruzó de brazos molesta. Zeno se acercó a ella y le dijo ― Ya vámonos, no tiene caso si ella no está. ― Lady volteó al rostro de su hermano respondiendo ―Sí, sí… Ya nos vamos… ―Caminó sin importarle nada alrededor, en la puerta siguió Victoria quien dijo deteniendo los pasos de Zeno ―Príncipe Bell, hay algo que quiero preguntarle… ―

―Sí, dime… ―

― ¿Qué es lo que le gusta comer a su hermano el Rey? ―

―Ah, eso es fácil. Atún aleta amarilla… Con eso lo mantienes muy contento. ― Contestó con una sonrisita pequeña de niño inocente.

― Muchas gracias por el dato. ―Contestó la chica mamodo con una sonrisa.

―No hay de qué. Es por lo del baile de este fin de semana, ¿no? ―

―Por supuesto. ―

Ya Lady se había adelantado a su hermano, el cual en seguida le alcanzó. Victoria volvió con Bari diciendo ― Bueno… Será mejor que me vaya…―

―Sí, será lo mejor… ―Respondió malhumorado el mamodo, tomándose de la mejilla enrojecida que Lady le había apretado por lo molesta que está con él.

―Espero verte pronto. ―

―Sí, sí…― Dijo desganado, y cerró de inmediato la prima dio un par de pasos fuera.

Pero ahora Lady y Zeno, se dirigían a la aldea de los dragones, ella solo sabría lo que en realidad sucede con solo verle a la cara a su amiga y compañera. Está ya ansiosa y desesperada por encontrarla para poder sacarle las respuestas y ayudarle con el problema pues le preocupa tanto ella como a Bari y teme que algo malo pueda suceder.

― ¿Estás segura de esto, Lady? ―

―Claro hermanito… no hay duda de ello… Tengo que apoyarla en estos momentos. Es mi deber ― Contestó ella muy segura de sí.

―Uhmm… Entiendo. ―

―He llegado. ― Dijo el hermano mayor dragón.

―Bienvenido a casa hijo mío. ―Dijo una voz dulce, era Yushi por supuesto, quien está acompañada por la joven Aldrich, bebiendo un poco de té de hierbas.

―Ashuron, volviste. ― Se puso de pie la pelinegra para ir hacia el enorme mamodo varón, quien con una sonrisa le entregó sus pertenencias ―Por supuesto…― Respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

Xiriv tomó la mochila y se le vino a la mente el cómo habría tomado todo esto Bari, así que indecisa dijo ―…Y… ¿Vincent…? ¿Él… no te causó problemas? ―

―…―Asuron pensó unos segundos la respuesta, el silenció hizo que la vista bicolor de la joven se alzara a la suya dorada ―…Ya sabes cómo es… Pero en realidad, lo tomó con mucha más calma a como es su actitud. No te preocupes por él, estará bien, y sirve que se extrañan un tiempo. ―

―Eh… Sí… Entonces esto es… a lo que llaman "vamos a darnos un tiempo…" ―

―Emm… sí, tal vez… No sé mucho sobre eso, así que…―Volteó a ver a su madre que sonreía y dijo ―Claro querida, esto es para que les sirva a ambos. No te preocupes ¡je, je! ―

― ¡Hola, familia! ―Entró gritando el Señor Ryu Lee tan contento y enérgico como siempre.

―Querido, llegas temprano hoy. ―Dijo su mujer acercándose a él para besarle en la mejilla.

―Claro… Ya no aguantaba las ganas de ver a mi linda esposa e hijos…― Giró su vista hacia a Ashuron y poco sorprendido dijo ―Vaya… Sí que tenía razón. Hija de Ranzas, estás aquí. ―

―Ah, buenas tardes, Señor Ryu…― Saludo la chica como si hiciera una reverencia.

―Nah, ah, ah… Qué te había dicho acerca de decirme "Señor" Puedes tutearme, somos casi familia, ¿me entiendes? ― Le guiño el ojo, mientras sonreía.

―Ah…cierto…―

―¡Je! Ya viéndolos mejor, ustedes sí que hacen una linda pareja… ―Dijo con otro tono de voz más seria y grave.

Ashuron se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre, y no evitó sonrojarse levemente mientras veía a la chica Aldrich igual de impresionada y hasta avergonzada negándolo con las manos y la cabeza.

―Pero qué dice, Se- ― Sacudió su cabeza al instante, corriendo lo anterior ―…Digo… Ryu…―

―¡Ha, ha, ha! Quería saber si lo ibas a decir, y sólo bromeaba. Ah que chicos de ahora, ya no entienden lo que es un chiste. ―Tomó a su mujer de la cintura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y recordó algo, se dio la media vuelta diciendo ― Por cierto, ha llegado la invitación al baile de la sociedad de mamodos, es el turno de los Ivanovic. ―

―Ah… Había olvidado esa reunión. ― Contestó Ashuron yendo hacia su padre que sacaba una carta en color azul rey de entre su armadura y la espalda baja, ya con el sello roto de dicha familia.

―Ivanovic…―Repitió para sí la chica Aldrich

―Oigan, qué pasa… ¿De qué me perdí? ―Entró Elzador un poco confundido al ver la pequeña reunión familiar.

―Hijo, ¿pues qué andas haciendo? Que no vienes a recibir a tu viejo padre, ¿eh? ―Dijo Ryu dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo menor al momento de acercarse a él.

―Ah, lo siento… Es que madre me mandó a la aldea de los enanos por más cerveza de cebada. ―

―Sí, es cierto. Ya hasta lo había olvidado de lo mucho que demoraste. ―Respondió muy sonriente la madre.

― ¡Je, je! ― Rió nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la detrás de la nuca, y luego contestó ― Solo fue un poco más de la cuenta, Madre. Es que me encontré con algo muy interesante, los enanos me comentaron que parece ser que los del clan Escarlata hicieron un trueque por dicha cerveza, y me regalaron uno de sus hermosos rubíes… ―

―Waah… ―Expresó Ryu al ver tan linda piedra preciosa ― Eso es raro… Les ha de estar yendo muy bien en las minas a esos chupasangre. ― Volteó de inmediato su vista a la chica Aldrich diciendo ―…sin ofender, hija de Ranzas. ―

―Ah… No se preocupe…― Sonrió la joven.

―Tal vez…― Comentó Elzador. ―Pero, yo… amm… ―Volteó a ver a Xiriv que se puso nerviosa con aquella mirada dorada, y notó el sonrojo entre las escamas verdosas de dicho mamodo. ―yo… iba a regalártela a ti… ―Extendió su mano con el pañuelo violeta, en donde el hermoso rubí yacía.

―Ah… Elzador… Yo…―

―Tienes que aceptarlo… ―Se aproximó y le tomó de la mano colocándolo dentro de, y enseguida cerró aquella mano femenina para que no se lo regresase ― Es un regalo para ti, de mí… No me hagas el desaire, Xiriv. ―

―Oh… Esto…― Balbuceaba la chica mientras ponía el puño en su pecho, sonrojada dejó de rechistar, y agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa ―Muchas gracias. ―

Todos en el lugar observaron esto y Ashuron sabía por qué lo había hecho, incluso su mismo padre, Ryu lo sabía.

―Por cierto… ¿Eso del baile? Estoy un poco confundida… Vincent no lo mencionó estos días…―

―Es verdad―Expresó el Señor Lee dándose un golpecito en la frente ― Es una fiesta que hacen casi cada año la familia Ivanovic, que como ya te diste cuenta es el apellido de tu novio, tengo entendido… Y será este fin de semana… A veces otra familia se hace cargo de los preparativos.― Volvió a tomar el sobre y lo abrió sacando una hoja blanca membretada en color azul y dorado ― Sí eso dice la carta… ―

―Oh… Ya veo… ¿Con qué propósito? ―

―Es solo una linda velada, para las familias más poderosas y ricas del reino… Solo la alta sociedad del reino mamodo acude. ― Comentó la esposa.

―Uhmm…―Expresó Xiriv ―Entiendo… No sabía nada al respecto, disculpen. ―

―No te disculpes por eso. Nosotros no te informamos de ello y me sorprende que tu noviecillo tampoco. ― Comentó Ryu. ―En fin, no hemos faltado así que, pues iremos todos…―

― ¿Yo también puedo ir? ―Preguntó con sorpresa la chica.

―Claro, cómo va a faltar la hija de Ranzas. Es muy probable que los del clan Escarlata vayan, ya que son los dueños de las minas de rubíes más importantes que hay en el mundo mamodo, esas piedras son muy preciadas y cotizadas en esta tierra. ―

―Como ya lo había mencionado Elzador― Dijo Xiriv

―Claro. ― Bueno, ve a instalarte bien, yo tengo un asunto con mi linda esposa. ― Dijo Ryu

Xiriv se sonrojo al notar el cómo veía a la mujer mamodo a su lado y dijo ―Claro, muchas gracias, me retiro. ―

―Deja que te acompañemos―Mencionó Elzador

―Ah, claro… Gracias chicos ―Sonrió la joven con dulzura.

―Bien, en este pasillo, están nuestras habitaciones, la tuya será la del fondo, la cual como dije antes era la que le pertenecía a tu padre. ― Decía Elzador al ir caminando junto a la joven Aldrich, Ashuron se encontraba del otro lado, e iban hacia dicha habitación, donde de inmediato abrió el hermano mayor siendo caballeroso con la joven, la cual entró con la maleta abrazada al pecho, se dirigió a la cama matrimonial, y comenzó a ver el contenido de la bolsa, sonrió diciendo ―Bueno, en verdad agradezco mucho su ayuda… Ya yo me haré cargo… ―

―Ah… Por supuesto ―Contestó Elzador nerviosamente, aunque Xiriv no quería ser grosera, ella quería estar un momento a solas. Ashuron lo entendió en ese mismo instante, y tomó de la cabeza aplastando los cabellos verdosos de su hermano con algo de fuerza, y prácticamente lo cargó diciendo ―Está bien, cualquier cosa háznoslo saber. ― Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la joven con sus pensamientos

―Esto…―Observó con nostalgia la mochila en la cama diciéndose ―…Esto, lo hizo apropósito, para que pensara en él…― Lo que ha dicho fue porque la intención del mamodo azulado era darle algún mensaje, la maleta tenía un aroma en específico y ese era su fragancia, como Xiriv ha estado viviendo con él, ha mantenido los quehaceres de la casa, como hacer de comer, mantener limpio y en orden, lavar la ropa. ―Eres un tonto, Vincent―Dijo como si él le escuchase, se llevó una mano a sus anteojos los cuales se quitó e inmediatamente con la otra se ocultó con ella, unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos bicolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras: <strong>

La pequeña y linda princesa Bell, acompañada de su hermano gemelo; están a las puertas del enorme castillo negro en donde con ligera sorpresa un mamodo dragón de piel oscura y ojos verdes, los recibió como tal.

―Señor… Los príncipes Lady y Zeno Bell han venido en búsqueda de la joven Aldrich. ―

―Oh ¿en serio? Está bien, hazlos pasar qué esperas Godoy. ― Dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie, su esposa de igual manera se incorporó del asiento, y enseguida hicieron su aparición los gemelos.

―Buenas tardes, Ryu. ―Saludo Zeno serenamente, observándole con aquellos ojos brillantes y violetas, Lady parecía tranquila no como hace rato que se alteró por la incompetencia de Bari.

―Muy buenas, tardes… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ―

―Ah…―Iba a responder Zeno, pero fue interrumpido por su querida hermana.

―Xiriv… ¿Dónde está? ―

―Ah… Ella… Si quieres ir a buscarla, está en la segunda planta, al pasar las habitaciones de mis hijos. ―

Lady sonrió muy contenta, y enseguida subió para ir a buscar a su amiga.

―¡Xiriv! ―Gritó la pequeña entrando en aquella habitación a toda prisa, iba lanzársele encima, pero no lo hizo, su rostro contentó cambió en menos de un segundo al notar que la joven sentada a la cama, le miró con sorpresa y en sus ojos bicolor lágrimas acumuladas para caer en cualquier momento. ― ¿Xiriv? ―Dijo ya en un tono preocupante y sin tanto ánimo.

―La-Lady…―Parpadeó solo para voltear a un costado y limpiarse las lágrimas discretamente, pero en eso sintió las manitas de la mamodo en sus rodillas, se giró a verla frente a ella con el semblante angustiado. ―…Lo siento…―

―No, no te disculpes por eso. Entiendo un poco lo que debes estar pasando… Aunque no pensé que te doliera tanto el separarte de Bari. ―

―Ah… Anoche no estuvimos juntos, y ahora no sé por cuánto tiempo no le veré… Me siento triste, claro…. Y también culpable, lloro por mí, porque sigo siendo una estúpida al dejarme llevar por tentaciones absurdas… No puedo evitar a veces sentir muchos deseos de beber por la fuerza, y luego cuando eso ocurre… ah…―Se sonrojo en un segundo ―Bueno… eso ya son otras cosas privadas…―

―Ah… Bien, no quiero oír eso. ―Mencionó Lady un poco nerviosa.

―Eh…―Soltó un suspiro Xiriv mirando al suelo, mirando al frente mientras acarició el cabello rosado y naranja de quien había sido su mamodo.

―Fui a buscarte con él…―

― ¿En serio? ―Dejó de tomarle la cabeza.

―Claro. De hecho no estaba solo, se encontraba con una mamodo amarilla, se parecía a él, excepto por la cara de amargado. ―

―Ah… Vi-Victoria… ―Dijo con ligera sorpresa en su voz ―Es su prima…―

―Oh… ― Expresó la niña ― Bueno, le di una paliza por ti. Y él fue quien me dijo que estabas aquí con los dragones… De hecho me agradan, y siento que cuidaran muy bien de ti. ― Agregó una sonrisa la pequeña.

―Sí… Son muy atentos conmigo… Los aprecio mucho…―Dijo sonriendo ligeramente la pelinegra.

―Pero bueno. ―Contestó Lady, apartándose de las piernas en donde se quedó recargada y se acomodó en un costado de la chica, le lanzó una mirada penetrante diciendo ― ¿Y bien…? ¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió con Brago? ―

―Ah…― Expresó Xiriv poniéndose de nervios, sabe que no le agrada mucho que digamos, y mucho menos confiar en él. ―Solo hablamos… Dijo que me ayudaría con lo de mi padre… Emm… Ya que su familia parece llevarse bien con el clan y…―

― ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? ― Inquirió la pequeña sospechando de la forma en que se comportó su amiga.

― ¡¿Eh?! Claro… porqué…―

―¿Entonces, por qué Bari se molestó contigo…? Si Brago tiene algo que ver; siempre es porque te hace algo raro… Como la vez en que te lastimo, y según las anécdotas de Bari te golpeó. ―

Xiriv no estaba al tanto en que Bari le había dado esa información, aunque era obvio y ahora con esto mucho menos podía confiar en el mamodo oscuro. ―O-oye… Lady, tranquila... Él no es tan malo, eso lo he aprendido desde hace mucho, y una vez que le conoces puede ser tierno… a su manera, claro…― Giró sus ojos hacia a un costado, como si ella misma no se lo creyera.

―¡Bah! Tierno nada… Pero bueno, si no me quieres decir, está bien. Confiaré en ti, no me queda de otra. ― Dijo ya resignada la pequeña princesita.

―Ay Lady…―Se puso de pie, colocándose frente a la pequeña que seguía sentada ―Eres muy mala con él. Dale una oportunidad. ―

―No me vas a convencer, así que mejor ni lo intentes. ― Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

―Ah… ¡Je, je, je! Para eso hay otros métodos… ―Dijo Xiriv con astucia, sonriendo de manera oscura como si le quisiera hacer algo, Lady volteó a verla y de quién sabe dónde sacó una barra de chocolate tan grande como una mano de Ashuron solo para dar un ejemplo.

― ¡Eeeeeh! ―Expresó muy sorprendida Lady, al ver tremendo manjar. ―¡No, no me vas comprar con eso!

― ¿No lo quieres? ― Preguntó con la intención de atraer su atención por la golosina, que sacudió de un lado a otro, y la pequeña sólo lo seguía con esa colorida mirada, mientras un poco de baba escurría por su boca, tal y como sucede con su hermano Zatch cuando tiene hambre.

― ¡Waaaah…! ¡Eres mala, mala, mala! Eres mala conmigo y eres mala con Bari…― decía Lady como niña con una típica rabieta.

―No soy mala con Vincent… Es solo que él malinterpreto todo de mi… Igual siento que lo he traicionado y no soy digna de verle por ahora… Esto es a lo que llamamos "darnos un tiempo" ―

―Oh… ―Miró que se había despistado, y en seguida saltó a su mano para tomar la barra como lo hace Zatch al ver un rico y delicioso atún aleta amarilla, Se lo tragó casi por completo, Xiriv sonrió recordó cuando estaban en el mundo humano, y se le vino la escena en dónde se habían vuelto a encontrar por segunda vez al Señor Gustav y Bari y compartieron el Taxi.

Flashback

Bari se le quedó mirando y desviaba la mirada. Xiriv lo notó y preguntó:

―Ahmm… ¿Vincent…? ¿Cierto? –

Bari se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamó de la forma en que le dijo aquella ocasión, se ruborizó y dijo – S-sí, así es… Veo que lo recordaste. ― Giró su vista naranja rojiza a un costado para no verle tan directamente, y evitar así que le viese su sonrojo.

_―Recordó mi nombre… ¿Por qué me emociona esto? ¡Es estúpido!_ ― Se dijo Bari en su mente.

―Mmh… Cómo olvidarte, han pasado unos meses desde nuestro último encuentro. – Le sonrió.

Gustav interrumpió, preguntando - ¿Qué tal si las invito a comer algo…?-

Fin del Flashback.

_―No es que no me haya dado cuenta… No soy estúpida, pero en ese instante él me miró diferente, se comportó distinto y me trató con más delicadeza por así decirlo… Y después tenerlo como compañero, amigo y novio… Eso, ya fue otra cosa… Vincent… Estoy arrepentida…―_

Después de un rato, cayó la noche, Lady regresó a su hogar junto con su gemelo Zeno, Xiriv se sentía mejor al haber charlado con ella, y parece que las cosas se habían arreglado un poco. Aprovechó para descansar ya después de un día tan agitado. Pero solo lo hizo para investigar dentro de su habitación, tal vez su padre habría dejado alguna pista de su paradero sabiendo que su hija iría a buscarle un día de estos… Levantó muebles, buscó en los libros sobre el escritorio, alzó la vista a los muros, ventanas, pero nada fuera de lo común. Solo una fotografía de su madre cuando era más joven, le dio nostalgia haber hallado esto, y recordó que ha pasado tiempo sin sentir un tierno abrazo de su progenitora. Cansada quiso volver a la cama, pero algo llamó su atención detrás de su puerta se oyeron ruidos extraños, salió muy discretamente su curiosidad le llamaba, siguió una tenue luz de vela que la guió a la parte de abajo, en donde descubrió quién era.

La alta figura masculina en su forma humana se encontraba en uno de los baños, la joven Aldrich se aproximó diciendo ― ¿Ashuron? ―

Éste volteó enseguida, sus ropas estaban abiertas mostrando sus pectorales, y su marcado abdomen, con el rostro serio y duro que suele mostrar le miró y enseguida se cubrió diciendo ― Xiriv ¿qué sucede? ¿No podías dormir? ―

―Eh… Estaba por, es solo que me despertaste…― Dijo ella mintiendo por alguna razón, observó con más cuidado y notó que había vendas nuevas, una caja de primeros auxilios y otras cosas.

―Oh, lo siento mucho. ―

―¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal? ― Preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a él, el cual respondió.

―N-no… Este…― Se puso nervioso al tenerla más cerca y observó que traía un lindo camisón de dormir muy coqueto y casi traslucido en color rojo. ―Estoy bien, es solo que…―

―Ah… Es por lo de… esta mañana… No puedo creerlo, lo lamento mucho Ashuron. Deja que te ayude con…―Alzó sus manos intentando llegar a las suyas donde traía el vendaje nuevo. Pero el mamodo dragón le contestó ―No es necesario… En serio. ―

―Ashuron… déjame ayudarte… No me sentiré bien, necesito hacer algo por ti… Ya tuve suficiente con lo de Bari, y pues… me gusta ayudar…― Agregó una triste sonrisa.

El varón lo pensó un momento y dijo apartándose para tomar asiento ― Bien… Te lo agradeceré. ―

Xiriv se acercó a Ashuron, quien se quitó el ropaje de encima y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje gastado, la chica miró que no estaba sanando como debía… hizo un comentario ― ¿Seguro que estás bien? ―

―Sí. ―

―Es que… ― Dejó de hablar en el exterior para decirse a sí misma ―…_Recuerdo que Vincent también le tomó un par de días curarse a sí mismo… Bueno, tal vez me preocupo demasiado_. ―

― ¿Qué, tan mal se ve? ―

―No es eso… Ahora me siento peor…― Dijo sintiéndose culpable la chica.

―Deja, ahora lo hago yo. ― Contestó el mamodo llevando su mano a ella que se encontraba tras su espalda, le tomó de ambas manos y la jaloneó con fuerza sin haberla medido bien. Se puede decir que la acomodó muy bien entre sus piernas, la chica quedó sentada aun tomada de las vendas que Ashuron aferraba a su mano.

―Ah…―Sonrió nerviosamente la chica ―…Lo siento…―

Ashuron le escuchó, pero su vista bajó a otras partes, en especial al pecho de la joven, su bata le tapaba bien pero como había dicho antes, era casi transparente y se notó que no traía sujetador. Por otra parte Xiriv notó algo, algo que el olfato le distrajo, su vista se fue a esa parte del grueso cuello del mamodo, estaba sangrando, y eso le llamaba… Su boca segregó más saliva, y su otro ojo comenzó a cambiar.

―Xiriv…― Le llamó él suavemente, causando un sobresaltó en ella que la saco del trance.

―Ma-Mande…―

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―

―No… Amm… ¿Puedes…soltarme…?― Dijo ella muy nerviosa, con la cabeza agachada.

Ashuron le miró y cuando le soltó se había quedado amarrada de sus muñecas por las vendas ―Aww… Ayúdame…― Dijo dulcemente sin elevar su rostro aún, parecía estar sonrojada y no quería que le viese así.

Ashuron estaba por auxiliarle, Xiriv se hacía la fuerte en ese momento para no dejarse llevar por el embriagante aroma que le atontaba. ―No. ―Musitó ella, y Ashuron le escuchó claramente, giró su vista dorada a ella, notó que los ojos de la chica habían cambiado; ya era roja, el mamodo dragón se sorprendió , y en un dos por tres la joven pelinegra se quitó la mano masculina de encima y sonrió de oreja a oreja ― A ti también te gusta mantenerme amarrada ¿eh? ― Ashuron siguió con el semblante y no sabe cómo pero la chica había cambiado, se acomodó mejor en aquellas piernas fornidas abriéndose más, y se puso justó en el sexo del mamodo, y alzó ambos brazos que seguían juntos ―…Ashuron… ― Pronunció ella en un tono seductor. ―Tengo hambre…― él abrió sus ojos de sobremanera ―… de ti…― Al oírle decir aquellas lascivas palabras, Ashuron no pudo controlarse, sabía lo que hacía y aun así lo que quería, iba a dejarla pero antes de eso él dijo ― ¿De verdad lo deseas? ―

―Sí…― contestó suavemente

― ¿Qué tanto? ― Cuestionó serenamente.

―Oh…mucho…―Puso una cara demasiado tierna para él, la tomó de la cintura diciendo ―Bien, puedes hacerlo…― La joven arrastro su cuerpo junto al de él para alcanzar su meta pero justo ahí, él de nuevo hablo ―…Pero ten en cuenta que no me podré mover, Xiriv, y te sentirás aún peor. ― Dicho esto la pelinegra se detuvo unos segundos, regresó a ella, y se remolineó por la sorpresa de lo que estaba apuntó de hacerle nuevamente, se apartó con tanta fuerza que sin querer iba a caer al piso, y seguía tomada del cuello de Ashuron por las vendas; haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo. ―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…― Se disculpó con mucha vergüenza, Ashuron le admiraba mientras ella seguía hablando, le observó más irguiéndose hasta donde los brazos delgados y blancos de la joven le permitiesen ―Xiriv― Le llamó él, pero aún seguía disculpándose sin haberle oído.

Soltó un suspiro tranquilo y de la nada, la tomó de la barbilla alzándole el pálido rostro femenino, y enseguida le plantó un beso en una mejilla, muy cerca de aquellos labios rosados, logrando así que dejase de hablar. Xiriv tenía sus ojos bien abiertos por la impresión que se llevó hace unos segundos. Enseguida la levantó del piso, desamarrándole la atadura por las ya mencionadas vendas, se volteó dándole la espalda y se comenzó a curar solo como en un principio sería si ella no hubiese bajado a husmear. Se quedó quieta viéndole la espalda, se llevó una mano al pecho a su corazón que le latía rápidamente casi como lo hace cuando está con Bari. Entonces de nuevo dudo. Ashuron al terminar le miró diciendo ― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? ―

―Ah… no…. Este…. Realmente no fui de ayuda… perdón…― Dijo la chica Aldrich con mucha vergüenza.

Él se acercó, puso una mano sobre su cabeza para consolarla y le sonrió diciendo ―No es tu culpa, así que no te preocupes. ― Se adelantó a ella, y se quedó pensando ― ¿Entonces, por qué me estoy sintiendo así…? ―

* * *

><p>Ryu y su esposa hablaban un poco más en privado en su habitación antes de dormirse. Se encuentran ambos acostados en su enorme cama, acurrucados uno cerca del otro.<p>

―Amor… Ashuron tenía una herida con la cual no estaba está mañana. ― Comentó Yushi con una ligera preocupación.

―Sí, me di cuenta…―Dijo el mamodo dragón.

―Eso me preocupa un poco… ¿Estará bien? ―

―Claro… A este paso ya no podemos hacer nada…―

―Bueno… ―

―Es muy probable que Elzador también lo quiera…―

―Pero… ―

―Sí, lo sé… Ya están grandes… Deja de preocuparte mujer…― Dijo muy cariñosamente el hombre

―No son colmillos normales como para que pudiese atravesar las escamas de Ashuron. ― Yushi

―No es exactamente eso, él se lo permitió…―

―Bajo la guardia entonces… Bueno… Aun así… son mis hijos, y quiero lo mejor para ellos pero nunca pensé que ambos tuvieran el mismo sentimiento hacia la misma chica…―

―Yo solo lo imagine, pero tampoco lo creía. Tiene algo muy enigmático en ella, además de que Ranzas les habló tanto de ella, que pueden tratarla como una hermana menor. Y es por eso que son un par de hermanos mayores protectores.

―Cierto. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

**Academia, Hora del almuerzo:**

Bari buscó en los lugares que suelen frecuentar los hermanos dragón, y así se dio cuenta de que ambos no han asistido a clase. ―Tch… No debí confiarme tanto…― Se dijo molesto, salió hasta llegar al jardín central en donde vio de nueva cuenta a Brago, pero ahora charlando con Lady y Zeno, y su curiosidad lo llevó hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

―Hey, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ― Preguntó en su típico tono habitual.

―Oh… Bari…―Expresó la pequeña princesa, Brago solo elevó su vista sin decir nada, y Zeno lo saludo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. ―No es nada, sólo hablaba con Brago de ciertas cosas…― El mamodo azul se sorprendió de oír a Lady muy seria, hasta cierto punto pareció madurar de un día para otro.

―Entiendo… Entonces si interrumpo, mejor los dejo ― Apenas se dio la media vuelta y sintió el jalón de su ropa, la manga derecha, y la voz que le llamó fue la de la pequeña Bell quien le dijo ―No huyas, Bari… esto también te incluye a ti. ―

― Muy bien…―

―Ayer visite a Xiriv, platicamos un poco y es claro que está bien. No pensé que fuese a faltar hoy al colegio… y eso me tiene un poco preocupada, sé que la deje en buenas manos y ustedes deben saberlo. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos vaya a buscarla, ¿escucharon? Ninguno. ―

―Por mí no te preocupes, no puedo acercarme a la aldea de los dragones…― Mencionó Brago sonando muy tranquilo.

― ¿Uhmm? ¿Y eso? ― Inquirió la pequeña Lady.

―A mi madre no le agradan mucho. Así que tengo prohibido ir más allá. ― Contestó el mamodo oscuro.

―Bien, espero que sigas obedeciendo. ¿Y tú Bari? ¿Te quedo claro? ― Le clavó la mirada a la suya, siendo casi algún tipo de amenaza.

―Sí, por supuesto… No te preocupes Lady… ya entendí que nos estamos dando un tiempo…― Dijo lo último con desánimo.

―_Es la misma palabra que uso Xiriv_ ―Se dijo ella ―Me alegra que lo entiendas y lo tomes de una buena manera. Eh, estás creciendo Bari ―Dijo esto último mofándose.

―Ay… no molestes, tan bien que estaba. ―

― ¡Ha, ha, ha! Deberían comprarme algo, les he dado información valiosa sobre Xiriv, así que ¡paguen! ―

― ¡Lady, qué haces! ―Dijo Zeno con sorpresa al ver a su hermana extender su manita a ambos mamodo.

―Ya saben lo que quiero. Tienen hasta antes de que toque el timbre para darme unos buenos bocadillos y golosinas. ― Comentó Lady, colocando sus manitas sobre sus caderas del vestido rojo.

―Ugh… No puedo creerlo. ― Dijo Zeno, casi dándose una palmada en la cara por el comportamiento de su hermana.

―Ya qué… te iré a comprar algo. ―Dijo Bari resignado, pero en realidad no le molestaba.

Brago se dio la media vuelta y fue en otra dirección, no contestó ante la demanda de la princesa Bell, pero era obvio que lo haría.

― ¿Por qué Lady, por qué lo haces? ― Le preguntó a su hermana con el fin de obtener una respuesta.

―Hermano… ―Volteó ella con una sonrisa, casi triste ―Es solo para mantenerlos ocupados, sirve que no piensan en ella al cien por ciento. ―

―Sí que sabes lo que haces. ―Comentó Zeno.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

La familia Lee disfrutaba de un día de campo a las fueras de su castillo, no muy lejos de ahí se encuentra el mar, la playa… Ir ahí es más que una simple reunión familiar. Pues lo que en realidad ocurre es que tanto Ashuron, Elzador y su padre Ryu están cazando la comida del día.

La madre, Yushi, se quedó a lado de la joven Aldrich que observaba desde lejos el cómo una especie de pulpo gigante daba una tremenda lucha contra Ashuron, quien por ser el mayor y además poseer un buen par de alas se le hacía más fácil realizar la captura de monstruo.

―Wooh… Impresionante…― Comentó Xiriv desde su sitio en la playa.

―Solo están jugando. ¡Je, je! Quieren impresionarte ― Mencionó Yushi, estando de pie a lado de la joven Aldrich.

―¿Eh? ―Expresó la joven viendo al rostro a aquella hermosa mujer, que le sonreía. Volvió a ver al frente, Elzador estaba un poco nervioso, no peleaba pero se encontraba en el mar en su estado de dragón a cuatro patas, y volteó de momento hacia la joven pelinegra ―Oh…―Expresó Xiriv una vez que puso más atención a la escena. ―…Es verdad…― Saludo al dragón menor, el cual sonrió con toda esa dentadura puntiaguda.

―No están usando completamente su fuerza, esto no les lleva ni cinco minutos ― Comentó Yushi con una sonrisa en su rostro. ―Ashuron solo está demorando a propósito para que le observes… ―

―Ya veo… ¡je! ― Se llevó una mano a la nuca un poco nerviosa ― Son hombres después de todo. ―

Ryu se encuentra en su forma humana de pie sobre un risco entre las aguas saladas que se sacudían por el forcejo de la bestia que ya está siendo capturado por su hijo mayor. ―Date prisa, las damas deben tener hambre y ya sabes que no se debe dejar esperando a una, Ashuron…―Comentó el progenitor, e hizo un especial énfasis lo último…

―Lo sé, ya he terminado. ―Respondió Ashuron haciendo un ataque el **_Digaru Kurou_**, es el que hace que sus garras se hagan mucho más fuertes y al parecer más grandes, con eso la criatura llegó hasta donde Elzador se encuentra, quien lo capturó ya inerte entre el agua salada y la arena, lo tomó de al menos tres o cuatro tentáculos y se lo hecho en el lomo para salir de las aguas, e ir hasta donde se encuentra el par de mujeres esperando pacientemente.

―¡Listo! Ya solo hay que prepararlo. ―Comentó Elzador tirando la criatura frente a su madre, el estruendo del cuerpo inerte; se escuchó leve, Yushi sonreía diciendo ― Por supuesto, yo me encargo. ―Se inclinó y lo tomó de los tentáculos arrastrando el monstruo como si fuera de papel, Xiriv observó esto abrió sus ojos por la impresión ―Wah… Tu mamá sí que es fuerte―

―Claro, y eso que no la has visto en acción ―Comentó orgulloso Elzador, quien de inmediato se transformó poco a poco en su forma humana, y una ligera cortina de humo se hizo presente, el mamodo se aproximó a la joven sonriente, en donde Xiriv comentó ―sigo maravillada en cómo se pueden transformar a su antojo. ―

―Gajes del oficio, Xiriv. ―Dijo el mamodo mientras le guiño un ojo muy sonriente.

Ashuron llegó junto con su padre en un hombro, aterrizó y en seguida tomó su forma normal de humano, su padre saltó antes de que lo hiciera, ambos se aproximaron al par.

―Estuvieron fantásticos ― Dijo Xiriv con emoción.

―Muchas gracias, hija de Ranzas… aunque yo no hice nada… ― Dijo en tono de broma.

―Es cosa de todos los días, no es nada para alardear. ―Mencionó Ashuron en su típico tono de voz.

―¡Nah! Ese Kraken era muy débil, fue pan comido. ― Dijo alardeando de ello el dragón menor.

―Ah… justo lo que acabo de decir y lo haces, Elzador. ― Le lanzó una mirada un poco fastidiosa a su hermano menor.

Elzador se le plantó enfrente a su hermano mayor y muy confiado le contestó ―¿Qué? Es la verdad…―

―Ah… Este…―Expresó Xiriv, pareció que iban a discutir por ello.

Ryu dijo ―Yo mejor me voy, iré a ver mi linda esposa. ― Se alejó del trio, Xiriv enseguida volteó para ver cómo huía de la escena.

―Eh… pero… Señor Ryu…― bajo su tono de voz cada que el hombre se alejó.

―¡Sólo llámame Ryu! ― Gritó el padre de los hermanos dragón.

―Cómo eso sí le importo… En fin. ―

― No seas engreído Elzador. ―

― ¡No lo soy Ashuron! ―

Xiriv se colocó de inmediato en medio de tremendos varones, se sintió pequeña ― ¡O-oigan, oigan…Cálmense! No es para tanto…―Posó sus manos en lo que podía alcanzar de ambos mamodo, y ellos enseguida bajaron la vista para verla. ―Dejemos esta discusión, son hermanos y no deberían pelear. ―

―Es cuando más te peleas, Xiriv. ―Comentó Elzador separándose de aquella mano femenina.

―Pero claro que tienes razón Xiriv… Iré a ver si madre necesita algo…―El dragón mayor se calmó y se separó de ambos jóvenes para ir hacia una enorme fogata que había hecho ya Yushi, y Ryu traía cargando el kraken.

Xiriv sintió un poco extraño a Ashuron, pues recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el mismo pensamiento inundó su mente ―…Entonces… ¿por qué…? ― Arrugó su ceño y colocó sus manos en medio de su pecho como si algo le doliera.

―¡Xiriv! ¡¿Quieres ayudar?! ― Gritó Ryu desde donde estaba.

La chica cambió su semblante antes de que se percataran, y contestó corriendo hacia ellos ― ¡Claro que sí! Espero no estorbarle a su esposa…―

―No te preocupes ―Contestó el hombre, tomándola de los hombros para acercarla al fuego y ayudase a su mujer.

―Me serás de mucha ayuda Xiriv, acércate y ayúdame a cortar estos vegetales… ―

―Sí. ―

―Amor, vuelvo en un rato… Me llevaré a Elzador conmigo. ―

―Oh… vas a ir a donde me dijiste… De acuerdo, vuelve antes de que termine, sino no comerás. ―

―No me amenaces…―Lo dijo en un tono de cariño, se acercó a su mujer y le dio un beso en los labios despidiéndose así, llamó a su hijo menor y se retiraron de momento. Pasó al menos unos diez minutos, y de rato Ashuron se acercó a las mujeres preguntando.

―¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más, madre? ―

―No, estamos bien… Si quieres sólo ve a tirar los restos de los que vaya saliendo. ― Volteó a su costado donde se encuentra la chica Aldrich que sigue cortando unos alimentos, y partes del enorme pulpo ― Xiriv, dáselos. ―

―¿Eh? Ah… Sí…― Se giró para buscarlos, y sintió la enorme presencia del mamodo varón detrás suya y escucha ― …No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de esto…― Miró el enorme brazo de Ashuron y alcanzó a sentir un roce entre su espalda alta, por cosa extraña ella dejó de moverse, se sonrojó y nomás él se alejó, volteó a verlo.

― ¿Xiriv, estás bien? ―Preguntó Yushi con un poco de preocupación.

―Lo siento… Me distraje, es todo. ― Sonrió nerviosa la chica Aldrich.

―Estás roja…― Se acercó la mujer llevando una mano a la frente de la joven, en cuanto sintió el tacto delicado de Yushi, Xiriv abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y la misma imagen de su madre se le vino a la mente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante vano, Yushi atónita le preguntó ― ¿Xiriv, Xiriv…? ¿Qué ocurre? ―Le tomó de los hombros, mientras la chica agachó por reflejo su rostro, y musitó ―...Eck… Mamá…― Las lágrimas brotaron cayendo de sus ojos bicolor, Ashuron se aproximó al ver el pequeño alboroto y justo en ese instante la chica perdió el conocimiento. Yushi la tomó entre sus brazos, su hijo mayor se acercó presuroso cargando a la joven Aldrich, para acostarla sobre la manta que estaba en la arena.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― Se preguntó Yushi, atónita.

―Solo se ha desmayado…―

― ¿Por qué razón? ―

― Está ardiendo… tiene fiebre…―

― ¿Qué? ― Se acercó Yushi, haciendo a un lado a su hijo para verificarle mejor de nueva cuenta, y es verdad. ―Oh… Con razón la noté un poco decaída hoy… Tal vez tenga lo de ayer en la cabeza, le ha pasado de casi todo. Debe descansar… Uhm… Llévala a casa, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que tu padre y hermano regresen. ¿Puedes? ―

―Está bien, madre… Volveré en cuanto la deje. ―

―No, te quedas con ella. Dile a una de las criadas que se ocupe de ella, hay que bajarle esa temperatura. ―

―E-entiendo…― dijo Ashuron con una expresión diferente en su rostro, se había sorprendido un poco en que su madre demostrara mucha preocupación por la joven, no es que no sea normal ni nada, es solo que lo dijo como si la criase ella misma.

La tomó del suelo y enseguida tomó su forma de dragón para llegar más aprisa al castillo negro, Yushi seguía con el semblante afligido.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato:<strong>

― ¿Qué, cómo sigue? ― Entró precipitadamente Elzador a la habitación de la joven Aldrich.

―Ah… aún no ha despertado ―Respondió Ashuron, soltando al mismo tiempo la pequeña mano femenina; antes de que su hermano llegara hasta ellos.

―Pero… sigo perplejo… ¿Por qué se puso así tan de repente? ―

―Tiene algunas cargas de momento… Ya sabes está lo de Bari, lo de su padre, los goddard y con todo esto hasta lo de los escarlata… Está estresada pero nunca lo reflejo realmente. ―

―Sabe ocultar cosas, tal y como Ranzas. ―

―De hecho… Si quisiera abandonarnos, lo haría tan fácilmente que le creeríamos los dos… ―

―… con solo una sonrisa me basta para confiar en ella…― Terminó de hablar Elzador, mientras observa la figura durmiente de la chica.

Ashuron quien está de pie miró desde su altura a su hermano hincado mientras observa a Xiriv, arrugó su ceño y miró a un costado suyo, algo pasó por su mente y sintió un sentimiento que no le gusto para nada.

―Elzador…― Le nombró Ashuron con una voz severa, su hermano menor volteó de inmediato a verle con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Ashu? ―

―Tenemos que hablar. ― Lo dijo sonando más serio, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Elzador se puso de pie lentamente y siguió a su hermano, cerró la puerta tras de sí, notando que Ashuron le daba la espalda, sintió muy extraño el cambio de comportamiento repentino.

―¿Qué sucede? ― Cuestionó hasta llegar a él.

El dragón carmesí se volteó a él mirándole como si estuviese molesto y abrió sus labios diciendo ― Como dije ayer en la enfermería del hospital… lo vuelvo a reafirmar. ―

―¿Eh? ―

―Ella realmente me gusta… anoche casi ocurre algo de lo cual me hubiese arrepentido…―

―¿¡Cómo!? ― Expresó Elzador sorprendido, hasta se sonrojó. ―¿Qué pasó? ―

―Por fortuna nada. Pero ella sigue sin controlar su sed… Algo muy extraño le está ocurriendo, es como si de repente la esencia de ella misma desapareciera y fuera alguien más…―

―Oh… Bien, sigo perplejo aún más… ― Decía arrugando su ceño por no entender bien de qué quería hablar su hermano.

―Bien, quiero que quede claro primero esto. Ella realmente me atrae… ―

―E-eso… sí que lo dijiste ayer… y ahora lo estás volviendo a decir… ― Apretó su mandíbula diciendo ― ¡Ashuron, yo también la quiero! ―Expresó apretando sus puños, y ojos.

El semblante del hermano mayor fue de sorpresa, solo tenía bien abiertos los ojos, y tomó de un hombro a Elzador ― Eso ya lo sabía. ―

― ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo es que yo nunca me enteré de tus intenciones hacia ella? ¡Ya conseguiste lo que querías Ashuron! No quise decir nada en un principio, pero yo también voy a hacerlo… Estés interponiéndote tú o cualquier otro mamodo ¡demostrare que la quiero más que ninguno! ― Alzó la voz siendo muy firme en lo que decía.

Ashuron realmente quedó impresionado y solo dijo ―Eres un testarudo hermano… haz lo que creas más conveniente, no me interpondré, yo haré lo mío y tú lo tuyo.― Esa fue la respuesta que le dio a su hermano, el cual le miró con los ojos bien abiertos ―…Bien… Así será… Ashuron…―

La vista del dragón mayor bajó y dibujo una sonrisa levemente en su rostro. Se giró para ir a su habitación, y caminó alejándose del mamodo, en eso un recuerdo salió a flote.

**Flashback**

Ashuron se acercó a la persona sentada frente al escritorio y lo llamó por su nombre – Ranzas… ¿Qué tiene tu hija, que la hace tan especial…? –

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas de ese modo? –

― Es que… cuando la recuerdas o la mencionas, te veo muy apagado de repente, sonríes y hablas pero en realidad te noto vacío… Finges todo el tiempo, y dejas pasar ese dolor. ―

―Mmh… Ella es especial para mí, porque fue el producto de un amor que no pude contener… Eso no fue fingido - Sonrió, pero Ashuron se sorprendió al ver que estaba siendo sincero. – Lo que más quisiera es poder verla… Pero todo es a su debido tiempo. ―

― Ranzas… ¿Qué es amar? –

― Eso es una pregunta difícil, además de que no soy bueno para explicar eso… – Dijo el mamodo con una cara apenada y rascándose la nuca – Solo te diré que cuando lo llegues a sentir, créeme todo se volverá lento, borroso y sentirás la necesidad de proteger aquello que ames. Además de que harás un montón de tonterías por ese amor. ― Sus ojos rojizos penetraron en los de un Ashuron un poco más joven, su cara estaba llena de asombro aunque no se notase a primera vista.

―Incluso… lastimar a otros… y ser lastimado en el proceso…―

**Fin del Flashback**

―…Incluso lastimar a otros… ― Repitió en voz baja, entiendo ahora el significado de aquellas palabras dichas por el mismo Ranzas.

* * *

><p>Ya la noche había caído, Xiriv seguía dormida, la fiebre por suerte le ha bajado desde hace unas horas, y se encuentra estable. Esa noche, Elzador permaneció a su lado como todo un caballero, no quiso que su hermano se quedara en su lugar.<p>

**En algún lugar de las afueras de la tribu dragón:**

Un ente, cubierto por una larga capucha negra, se encaminaba a un denso bosque, una llama de fuego, una antorcha se encontraba más adelante, cuando llegó ahí, otra figura vestida de negro, hablo.

―Definitivamente el instinto de los Escarlata se ha despertado más rápido de lo previsto… ― Dijo sonando muy sereno.

― Lo hace sin intención alguna, es solo su pequeña naturaleza que le exige… Claro que debería controlarse, pero bueno… Yo se lo advertí― Contestó el otro que había llegado hace un momento.

―Bien… Espero que la sorpresa que le tenemos llegué pronto, quiero saber cómo resultaran las cosas con "eso" ― Se giró de perfil, y una mirada rojiza se distinguió de entre la tenue luz del fuego y la luna.

―Claro, no te preocupes… Ranzas… Todo estará bajo control, y ahora con la pequeña disputa que tuvo con el hijo de Iván, será mucho más fácil. ― Dijo, el otro mamodo, que se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad, es nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Ryu Lee, con una sonrisa de lado terminó de hablar.

―Oh… Ya lo veremos…―

El mamodo oculto, volvió a darle la espalda, caminó mientras se iba desapareciendo como un espectro frente a su vista.

Ryu soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse, y se dijo ―Sigo sin entender el plan, pero bueno… mañana será un día muy largo… Ashuron y Elzador discutieron por primera vez y por una mujer, no sé si eso te interese Ranzas, si es que sigues por aquí… En fin, debo ir a ver a mi linda esposa…― Volvió a colocarse su capucha y regresó por donde vino.

_…Fin del Capítulo 3…_

**Notas del Autor**: Bien, aquí he terminado un capítulo más largo que el anterior ¡wih! Espero y haya sido de su agrado y haya valido la pena el hacerlo así. Esperen el próximo, no será tan largo ya que será como un complemento de este, es que iba a salir muy largo xD, no prometo nada, pero pues igual sigo trabajando en otros proyectos y sin contar los que no ¡Ja, ja! Gracias por pasar, saludos y bendiciones nwn/


	4. Capítulo 4: Ashuron y Elzador 2nda Parte

**Capítulo 4**

**Ashuron y Elzador – Dos dragones, una mujer**

**Segunda Parte.**

* * *

><p>Elzador se quedó dormido junto a la cama donde yace la chica Aldrich, la cual no despertó aún, hasta la mañana siguiente.<p>

La joven se incorporó de la cama, sin ponerse de pie ni nada, sólo se quedó sentada, y observó las cosas a su alrededor, de primero no reconoció nada se notó en su semblante, parpadeó un poco y trató de despabilarse; parece estar un poco desubicada, Elzador sintió las ligeras sacudidas de la cama, pues él se encuentra sentado en el piso, pero recargado en el filo de la misma. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, observó la esbelta figura femenina sentada en medio de la cama, pero más fue su sorpresa al ya verla despierta. ― ¡Xiriv…! ¿…Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó él, entre contento y preocupado, se levantó del suelo para estirarse, ya que se había entumido un poco por estar en una posición no muy cómoda. Ella sólo giró su rostro al de él, se notaba aún adormilada abrió sus labios para decir… ―Ah… ¿…Ashuron? ―

Elzador abrió sus ojos de sobremanera notándose su color dorado, se ha molestado, es evidente que se puso celoso. ― Eh… Él…―

― ¿…dónde está? ― Inquirió la joven, interrumpiendo sus palabras o cualquier otra cosa que saliera de su boca.

Soltó un suspiro amargo, para cuestionarle ― ¿…Para qué lo quieres? ― Contestó sonando mosqueado.

―Ugh… ¿Puedes llamarle? ― Preguntó ella, ignorando lo anterior dicho por él, que se sorprendió porque no le contestó.

Volvió a debatir, tratando de calmarse y no ser grosero con ella. ― Te pregunté… ¿Para qué lo quieres? ―

La chica se tomó del estómago, y puso un semblante como de angustia, entonces entendió al ver el acto. ―Oh…Comprendo… Así que tienes hambre…―Dio un par de pasos, se acomodó en la cama, y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella tomándole una de sus mejillas rosadas. Xiriv aún no se despabilaba, así que se sobresaltó al tacto masculino.

―Ashuron debe seguir débil por lo de la última vez… ¿Estás segura que quieres beber de él? ― Los ojos bicolores de la joven se posaron en los suyos, avergonzada agachó la cabeza después de unos segundos. ― Veo que entiendes, así que…― se acercó a su rostro, aun sin soltarle, hablándole de una manera suave ―…si tienes hambre… puedes comer de mí… Que no se te olvide que casi lo haces una vez… ―

La chica alzó su rostro por sí misma y sonrojada le miró, al mismo tiempo que un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, cuando conoció al mamodo de cabellos aguamarina.

**_Flashback_**

Hace tiempo…

Xiriv y Elzador, después de que tienen un encuentro por el destino, ambos se adentraron al parque del barrio, es ahí donde charlan de manera amena, acerca del susodicho padre de la joven Aldrich… Pero entre tanta palabrería, y acoso por las miradas malhumoradas de Bari y Dufort, Xiriv en realidad veía algo en el mamodo dragón, pues de repente en un costado de entre las costillas le estaba sangrando, y decía:

―Ah, no es nada. No te preocupes, es de la última pelea que tuve, me tomo desprevenido. ― Contestó el mamodo de manera despreocupada, sentado debajo de un árbol, en una banca.

―Pe-pero… Deberías tratarte la herida, igual puedes descansar en mi casa. ― Seguía viendo que la sangre traspasaba las ropas blancas del mamodo, éste se desabotono la ropa estilo oriental, y dijo viéndose a sí mismo – Estoy bien, como verás ya estoy vendado. ―

La chica Aldrich sintió una palpitación extraña en su pecho y pensó – _¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto…? Está sensación… _― Siguió con la mirada fija en la venda, y el color rojo de la sangre del mamodo era en todo lo que pensaba, se puso de rodillas frente a Elzador, el cual le volteó a ver, la chica dirigió su mano a la herida, pero de repente él la pescó de la muñeca, esto sobresaltó a Xiriv, alzó su mirada a los ojos del mamodo, y él se dio cuenta de algo.

―Hey, con calma…― Dijo sereno el mamodo, en su tono se escuchó un poco sorprendido.

Los ojos de la chica cambiaron por un instante, y de esto se dio cuenta Elzador, pero ya habían tomado su color natural cuando la distrajo.

―Ah… ¿qué…? – Sacudió su cabeza, llevándose la otra mano libre a sus sienes.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

―Eh…sí, casi lo hago… Solo que me detuviste…― Respondió sutilmente la joven. Elzador se separó de ella, dejando así de tocarle, y se irguió lentamente hasta quedar derecho, se llevó las manos a sus ropas blancas para deshacer los nudos del ropaje. Xiriv solo lo veía expectante, e impaciente, su hambre comenzó a ser más aguda por haber dormido muchas horas, solo podía pensar en una cosa, sangre de dragón. Elzador le ofreció comer de él, su cuerpo marcado como el de su hermano se podía divisar al ya haberse abierto el camisón, se aproximó a ella, tomándole de los hombros para acercarla más a él ―Vamos, no te contengas… Soportaré más que Ashuron ― Dijo acomodándola a su pecho.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto… Elzador? ―

―Por supuesto. Para mí sería todo un honor. ―

―N-no exageres…― Mencionó ella aun estando en casi sus cinco sentidos, así que sonó avergonzada. ― Aun así… gracias…― Dijo aquello de manera tierna; ya estando cerca del oído del mamodo, fue acercándose al grueso cuello masculino, abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos que comenzaron a crecer poco a poco, para encajarlos en aquella piel ligeramente escamada; pues en la parte del cuello, era más blando que en el pecho u hombros que le resultó fácil penetrar, pues el mismo dragón se lo permitió, éste logró sentir el mordisco, arrugó su ceño por la molestia, y agregó una sonrisa muy satisfactoria en su rostro, soltando un suspiro.

Xiriv, comenzó a drenar su sangre; probando nuevamente ese líquido carmín de dragón que le gustó, se dio cuenta que el sabor era similar al del hermano mayor, sus ojos se tornaron más rojos casi oscuros, bebió más aprisa, aferrándose más al cuerpo del mamodo, el cual la envolvió en sus brazos por inercia apretando a la joven pegada a él, y sintió una debilidad de golpe, cayó a la cama con ella encima.

―Eeeck…―Expresó Elzador, al sentir la molestia, y en su mente se decía ― _Debo soportar… gaah… Sé que puedo más que mi hermano… Ella sigue hambrienta…― _

La joven se detuvo, y dejo de morderle, se incorporó del cuerpo, apoyándose en el pecho del mamodo, quien débilmente le veía. Exhaló la chica un aire de vapor, parece el haber contenido su hambre ―Acepto el trato…― Dijo limpiándose la boca, le sonrió al mamodo, y éste le observó hasta que ella se alejó de su vista, y sintió el movimiento de la cama, escuchando que Xiriv se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su lecho.

Elzador se levantó como pudo, pues se encuentra un poco débil, y su cuerpo está frío, casi entumido, se cubre la mordida con su mano izquierda, observa a Xiriv que parece haberse quedado dormida nuevamente, se pesca de dónde puede, para poder lograr salir del cuarto, antes de que alguien entre, abre lentamente la puerta de madera.

Para su mala suerte, estaba por entrar su hermano mayor, el cual le ve con asombro, ambos se ven por unos segundos, hasta que Ashuron rompe el pequeño silencio

― ¿Cómo amaneció? ― Preguntó

―Eh… Ella… si-sigue durmiendo… Ya le bajo la fiebre. ―Dijo en un tono desganado, casi cansado, y desviaba la vista.

El hermano mayor sospechó un poco, arrugó su ceño, notando que no le daba la cara el suficiente tiempo, y su mano no la movía de su cuello.

―E-estoy cansado… me voy a…― Diciendo esto, pasó a un lado de su hermano mayor, el cual se giró inmediatamente tomándole del antebrazo derecho para quitarle aquella mano de encima. Lo volteó bruscamente hacia él, y se dio cuenta de su sospecha.

―Elzador… ¿qué…?― Dijo atónito.

―Ah… intentaba ocultarlo… ― Dijo sonando de la misma forma, cansado. ― Pude hacerlo… ¡Je! No sabes lo feliz… que me siento…―

― ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Qué tanto bebió? ― Inquirió de manera inquietante.

―Eso qué importa… Yo le di permiso a que comiera lo suficiente ―

― ¡Idiota! Pudiste haber muerto…― Le reprendió el mayor.

― Ella no pensaba en matarme, lo hubiera hecho si de verdad fuera su intención, así que no exageres Ashu…―

―Debes limpiarte…― Dijo Entrando a la habitación de la joven ― Debes hacerte responsable de tus cosas, Elzador. Así te darás cuenta que todo tiene consecuencias. ―

―Ya déjame… No soy un niño chiquito…― Se retiró del otro, el cual le miró alejarse, su semblante a simple vista parece ser tranquilo pero en realidad en su cabeza ocurrían un montón de cosas, entre ellas seguir regañando a su hermano menor, le pareció tonto que se dejara morder por recelo. Se adentró más al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás, dirigiéndose a la cama donde la chica Aldrich comienza a despertarse.

Xiriv se incorporó nuevamente de la cama, notó el enorme bulto a su lado y enseguida giró sus ojos y rostro a él, elevando cada vez más la vista hasta verle a la cara, se dio cuenta de algo… y se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos por la impresión, el mamodo se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella llevando ambas manos hacia los hombros femeninos tomándola un poco por la fuerza, y éste le dijo ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― Xiriv no despabilaba del todo, y seguía confundida apenas alcanzaba a digerir la interrogante en su mente, el mamodo se desesperó, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose más serio está vez, pero aun así la soltó, se calmó y se cruzó él mismo de brazos, volvió a preguntar. ― ¿Puedes recordar siquiera lo que hiciste? ―

Xiriv en eso, reaccionó de golpe, e histérica se arrastró a él hasta tomarle de sus ropas ― ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Sí, lo recuerdo…! ―Le apretó más, y bajó su tono de voz ―…pero no pude evitarlo, él… me lo permitió… Perdóname, te-tenía mucha hambre… Realmente era una sed diferente… ― Le soltó antes de decir. ― De hecho te quería a ti…― Ashuron se impresionó al oírle decir aquello último, la tomó de sus delicadas manos blancas, ella se sobresaltó y le dio la cara, el mamodo dragón le sonrió amablemente respondiendo ―…Es suficiente… Perdón, solo me moleste un poco… No es tu culpa… realmente estás arrepentida y yo solo te hice sentir mal. Lo siento. ― inclinó su cabeza en forma de disculpa, la chica se soltó del agarre para llevar sus manos al rostro cabizbajo del dragón y lo alzó obligándole así que le viese ― Uhm… ― Negó ella con la cabeza ― …No te disculpes. Dejémoslo así… Esto me servirá de lección, debo aprender a controlarme más… pero…―Desvió su mirada a un costado, y un ligero rubor se presentó en su pálido rostro. Ashuron le tomó de las manos para quitárselas de encima, sin ser grosero ni descortés, con calma le contestó ― Dijiste que tenías demasiada sed…― Xiriv le volvió a ver y respondió asentando con la cabeza ―Así es… realmente no recuerdo haberme sentido así, era muy similar a cuando casi le hago lo mismo a Vincent… y eso fue ya hace unos meses… Ugh…― Se llevó las manos a su cabeza enterrando sus dedos en aquella abundante cabellera oscura, Ashuron la compadeció y trató de ponerse en su lugar. ―Debes controlar eso, si tu padre puede soportar años sin beber, tú podrás hacerlo, pero por supuesto que lleva un precio…―

Xiriv le miró interesada ― ¿Un precio, dices? ―

―Sí, tu fuerza disminuirá poco a poco, no pasa de eso… supongo… De todas formas Ranzas seguía igual de enérgico. Aunque claro no hacía mucho ― Dijo él, recordando una escenita que vio hace ya unos años.

**Flashback**

―Ranzas, ayúdame a cargar esto. ― Dijo Ryu con más de diez barriles en sus brazos, y espalda.

―¿Eh? Para qué… Ahí tienes a tus hijos, además estoy ocupado. ―Contestó viendo cómo venía de cargado su amigo, el cual se le acercó hasta el rostro con una cara malhumorada ― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Vives en mi casa, así que acatas mis órdenes…―Amenazó, luego se alejó para lanzarle al menos unos cinco barriles que al mismo Ranzas se le dificultaba tomar.

―Padre… si quieres yo te ayudo…― Comentó Ashuron, el cual se acercó al par, lucía sudado, y un poco sucio, parece que acababa de terminar un trabajo.

― ¡No te llamé a ti! Además este holgazán que ves aquí; necesita ejercitar ese cuerpo delgado que tiene. ―Volteó a ver al hombre trajeado diciéndole ― Pareces una princesa Ranzas… Apresúrate que hoy tendremos fiesta, y aun debo volver con los enanos por más. ―

―Pe-pero… dije que estoy ocupado… uhmp… ― Pujo un poco al tratar de seguirle el paso, pues a cada movimiento se le caían.

El joven Ashuron les veía de lejos, aún faltaba por llegar a su morada, pero tenía que obedecer a su padre, así que sólo veía al pobre de Ranzas batallar.

―No haces nada como siempre, solo te la pasas leyendo esos libros raros… ― Mencionó como si estuviera molesto el mamodo dragón.

Ranzas entrecerró sus ojos disgustado, quizás ―Y por qué no te transformar… Sería mucho más fácil cargarlo todo a la vez…―

Ryu se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que el pobre mamodo que le seguía se topara con su enorme espalda, y casi se le cayeran los pesados barriles.

― ¿Me estás dando órdenes? ―Sonó muy severamente, se giró hacia el otro mamodo y le miró de manera desafiante, haciendo que Ranzas se intimidara ante la muestra de respeto.

―…Está bien… está bien… Ya me quedó claro… Solo lo decía porque…― Soltó un suspiro pesaroso, casi agotado ―…no me he sentido bien estos días… ― Siguió su camino, y sentía la penetrante mirada dorada de su compañero, el cual soltó el ceño y pareció recordar algo, ignorando la palabrería de los labios de Ranzas. Se aproximó a él violentamente, y le tomó de la espalda justo en su saco, el mamodo afectado trató de no soltar lo que cargaba y llevaba consigo, enseguida sintió que lo levantó del suelo, y lo arrojó hacia arriba junto con las tinas de cerveza, finalmente entendió que Ryu estaba adoptando su verdadera forma de dragón. Entonces el mamodo cayó encima de su espalda, sonrió para decir ―Gracias…― Mientras el dragón recogió un par de barriles caídos por el movimiento violento que realizó.

―No lo estoy haciendo porque tú lo hayas dicho… Se hace tarde y eres muy lento. ―

―Lo que tú digas, amigo…― Se recostó en el lomo, casi a mediación de sus alas.

**Fin del Flash**

―…Sí, y eso me hizo recordar el cómo mi papá trataba al tuyo… y más cuando se enoja…―

―Ah… Vaya… Este… tu padre es muy bueno conmigo… no me lo quiero topar un día enojado…― Comentó la chica.

―No te apures… ―

―Aun así… debería volver a retomar las instrucciones que Dufort me dio antes de venir para acá… Sí me advirtió de muchas cosas, pero mírame aquí… Haciendo lo que me venga en gana… Ugh… soy un desastre…― Volvió a encogerse como un bebé recién nacido en aquella cama, Ashuron se le echó encima, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte sin lastimarle. ―Deja de pensar en eso… ― Escuchó la joven cerca de su oído, no evitó sonrojarse, pues otros sentimientos se movieron dentro de sí. El mamodo disfrutó del contacto, pues una sonrisa se divisaba del otro extremo. ―A-ashuron… gracias…― Contestó ella, mientras le alcanzó a dar unas palmaditas muy leves a la espalda baja del mamodo, era lo que podía alcanzar.

Ashuron rompió el abrazo, y dijo ― Toma una ducha y cámbiate ya… ¿Puedes hacerlo, no? ―

―Claro… ya me siento mucho mejor que ayer… Perdón por causar molestias. ―

―No digas eso. ―Se alejó el mamodo para ir a la puerta. ―En una hora estará el desayuno, así que no tardes, si no tienes hambre, igual debes estar en la mesa, trata de comer comida normal ¿quieres? ―

―Claro… Gracias. ― Sonrió la joven. Y eso fue lo último que vio el mamodo dragón antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de madera.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la joven Aldrich terminó de asearse, y cambiarse vistiendo su misma ropa de siempre, solo que está vez traía una falda roja, bajó hasta el comedor, en donde la familia Lee, se encontraba preparando la mesa.<p>

―Buenos días, Xiriv ― Dijo Yushi, apenas sentándose a la mesa, y junto a ella su esposo ― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ―

―Oh… Buenos días… Mucho mejor… Lamento haberles causado problemas ayer…― Contestó la joven un poco avergonzada.

―No te disculpes por eso niña. Tú no tienes la culpa por lo que te sucede, así que no pienses en eso. Ven a la mesa. ― Dijo Ryu sonando muy normal.

―Claro… ―Se acercó y en eso notó que Elzador se puso a su costado ―Deja te ayudo, Xiriv ―Le acomodó la silla de madera para que ella tomase asiento, se sonrojó al recordar que había bebido de él y se preguntó cómo es que estaba ahí, si casi lo deja sin fuerzas. ―G-gracias…― contestó ella casi atónita.

―No hay de qué…― Contestó él con una sonrisa, la cual no parecía borrarse con nada.

―Hijo, debiste quedarte en la cama, se ve que no dormiste muy bien que digamos. ― Comentó Yushi un poco intranquila.

―No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien. Además me alegro que Xiriv se encuentre mucho mejor está mañana…― Sonrió muy contentó mientras la veía a los ojos bicolor.

Ella no sostuvo la mirada, y volteó a un costado, justo del lado en donde esta Ashuron, el cual le veía como acostumbra.

La comida les fue servida por la servidumbre del castillo, pero claro que Yushi igual ayudaba a sus criadas. Ya en el transcurso del delicioso desayuno, en donde se sirvió el kraken que se había pescado el día anterior, junto con huevos cocidos, al parecer algo similar al tocino, y carne que se sirve por costumbre, cada quien comía de su plato de la manera más educada posible.

Xiriv sin querer se llevó un bocado a la boca, pero el trozo de comida resbaló, causando que se manchara su camisa blanca. ―Ay no…―Expresó ella apenada. Ashuron le tomó del rostro alzándola, y se puso a limpiarle la boca ― A ver… Será mejor que te cambies… ―

―S-sí… lo sé…― Contestó ella, e inmediatamente, Ashuron se puso de pie, cargándola al mismo tiempo, tomándola de debajo de las axilas, para luego echársela a un hombro con tanta facilidad. Xiriv avergonzada a más no poder exclamó ― ¡Ashuron! ¡Q-qué…!― Él varón se encaminó, y ella solo veía hacia la mesa, Yushi sonreía diciendo ― Aww… no te preocupes querida, y ve a cambiarte ― Xiriv recordó algo, agachó la cabeza, su cabello negro le cubrió la cara junto con su despeinado flequillo, Yushi le recordaba mucho a su madre Lizabeth, y Ashuron le remontó a una escena en donde Bari le toma así de repente por la fuerza. Sin ser su intención apretó el ropaje blanco del mamodo el cual sintió y giró su vista como si la pudiese ver de reojo, antes de llegar al cuarto de Aldrich, él mencionó ― ¿Estás bien? ―

Xiriv se sobresaltó un poco y contestó ― Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera? ―

―Nomás…―Se detuvo ya frente a la puerta, y bajó a la joven sin ningún esfuerzo, luego le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar. Xiriv le observó, algo muy dentro de ella le causó que sacará un impulso, dio unos pasos rápidos a él, y le tomó de la cintura con una mano, pescándole del fajín que suele usar como parte de su vestimenta, Ashuron se detuvo en el acto, y volteó su cabeza hacia la joven, luego se giró, Xiriv le soltó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho por reflejo y dio unos pasos atrás.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó él suavizando su voz.

La chica se puso roja, y más al sentir el enorme bulto del mamodo aproximarse hasta ella, solo agachó el rostro y musitó ― No… nada… Lo siento…― Retrocedió más hasta topar con su misma puerta, en donde notó que los pies de Ashuron le siguieron, y se detuvieron a unos centímetros frente a sí, de repente el mamodo colocó ambas manos a los costados de la joven y se encorvó hacia ella, quien alzó su rostro a verle, y le notó distinto, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, al igual que los de ella, y se observaron ambos un momento en el que el silencio reino. Algo en el interior de ambos se estaba manifestando, era como un sentimiento hacia el otro, pero de otra manera en la cual los dos saben que no debería estar.

― ¡¿qué rayos me pasa, qué rayos me pasa, qué rayos me pasa?! ― Se repitió rápidamente, está confundida pues pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez ― ¿Por qué pienso en él, pero también en él…? ¡Cielos, creo que me va a dar algo! Mi cuerpo quiere reaccionar de otra forma, esto no es hambre… Es algo más… ― Sin pensarlo dos veces, elevó sus manos hasta llegar al enorme rostro del mamodo que le veía sin inmutarse mucho, sólo le está poniendo atención a ella, pero como mujer. ―…A-Ashuron… ― Su ojo cambió al carmín, el dragón se sintió tentado, y está vez sería difícil soportarlo. De una manera tan ágil para el ojo humano, el mamodo tomó a la chica bruscamente para cargarla como damisela, abriendo la puerta enfrente suya con una patada, entró junto con ella, la llevó hasta la cama y la arrojó hasta llegar allí, y enseguida se le echó encima, al mismo tiempo que ella le abrazó del fornido cuello, y se acomodó más, lo llevó hasta sus labios, pero… Ambos se detuvieron antes de siquiera tocarlos, tal vez uno o dos centímetros, parecía como si los hubieran congelado en el tiempo. Ashuron giró su vista dorada a la de la chica, notando que era de nuevo bicolor, además de verla sonrojada y que respiraba tan rápido como él, de inmediato lo soltó, y le volteó la cara, él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado al filo de aquel lecho matrimonial, con su cabeza agachada, y una mano en su boca podía divisarse que estaba arrepentido, y muy apenado. Iba a abrir sus labios para romper el ambiente que se hizo, pero…

―…Lo siento… yo… no sé…―Decía la chica muy apenada, a la vez que se sentó a su costado, dejando un poco de espacio entre ambos.

Ashuron sin verle le contestó de la misma manera, pues se sentía culpable de cierto modo ― ¡No! ― Exclamó él, avergonzado. ―…Yo soy el que debe disculparse, mi manera de actuar no fue la debida, perdón. Aun sabiendo que eres novia de Bari… yo… no sé… Porqué reaccioné así…―

Xiriv le escuchaba atentamente ―Cierto… aun soy su novia… ¿verdad? ― Lo dijo de manera como si fuese un sueño vago, algo ya pasado. Miró sus ropas, y enseguida comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata roja que suele usar, Ashuron entendió que ya se iba a cambiar, así que sin decir más se apresuró en salir del cuarto para darle privacidad. Se desvistió tirando la camisa a una silla, se levantó de la cama, parecía molesta, caminó muy deprisa y abrió el ropero de madera caoba con fuerza, para tomar otra, la cual sacó precipitadamente, y optó por ponérsela, de nuevo tomó la corbata y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Ashuron le esperaba de pie, recargado en la pared del ancho pasillo.

―Ni parece que te hayas ensuciado ― Comentó él por el simple hecho de no darle oportunidad de pensar en lo sucedido.

Xiriv sólo abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, algo sorprendida, pero en realidad fue porque no esperaba verlo ahí parado, sonrió y salió de su cuarto. Llegaron juntos de nuevo al comedor, y la madre de los dragones hizo mención de un comentario poco favorable para otro.

―Vaya… Sí que se tardaron…―Apenas iban a tomar asiento ambos jóvenes hasta que ella lo dijo ― verlos así; hacen bonita pareja. ― Soltó unas risitas la mujer de cabellos de jade.

Elzador se impresionó mucho con ello, volteó a ver a su madre, para luego girar su vista hacia Xiriv y Ashuron, la chica era obvia; se encuentra apenada por aquel disque cumplido, en cambio notó a la perfección que su hermano mayor sonreía. El dragón menor sintió envidia, casi le pasó por la mente que se burlaba de él, trató de ocultar su reacción lo más que podía para que sus padres no sospecharan mucho.

* * *

><p>Después de la comida, Xiriv se encontraba caminando en uno de los pasillo del castillo, pero la interceptó el mamodo de cabellos aguamarina ―Xiriv…―Le llamó él.<p>

―Elzador, ¿qué sucede? ― Dijo ella con sorpresa.

Se acercó a la joven y le tomó de ambas manos, jalándola, mientras él caminó en reversa diciendo ―Quiero mostrarte algo…―

―Oh… bien…―Contestó ella sonando pasmada.

La llevó hasta una gran habitación, muy amplia, no tan limpia como debería estar, el sitio se encuentra casi oscuro en su totalidad, hasta que el mamodo dragón abrió las cortinas de dicho lugar, logrando así ella poder apreciar lo que sus ojos admiraban. ―Es… es… enorme…― Dijo embelesada ante tanto material que podría leer.

―Sí, aquí también se la pasaba tu padre. Ashuron y yo no leemos mucho, el lugar casi no se usa; y mi padre tampoco viene muy seguido. ―

―Qué desperdicio... ―Comentó ella sin sonar grosera, pues sonreía, y esto lo notó el mamodo, pensando en que se encontraba muy feliz. Pero en realidad Xiriv se remontó a cuando conoció a Dufort, la biblioteca le traía aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos de cuando apenas se hablaban, sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos momentos pasados, y se aproximó hacia el mamodo. ―Muchas gracias ya tengo algo más en qué distraerme. Igual si quieres leer conmigo, ya sabes dónde estaré. ―

―Claro. ― Dijo él muy sonriente, y llevó una mano hacia el cabello negro de la joven, tomando un mechón de su larga cabellera. El semblante del mamodo era tan sereno, Xiriv notó un rubor en sus mejillas aunque las escamas lo disimulaban bien. Pero algo los distrajo, entró como si nada el Señor Ryu.

―Aquí estabas hija de Ranzas. ― Dijo él en su tono enérgico.

―Oh…― Expresó Xiriv, y se encaminó a él, Elzador dejó ir el mechón de cabello mientras le seguía con la mirada puesta. ―Ryu… ¿Me buscaba para algo? ―

―Yo no, pero mi esposa sí. ― Apuntó hacia atrás donde su mujer se adentraba a la sala.

La joven se acercó hasta llegar a la mamodo femenina ―Yushi, dígame. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―

―Xiriv ―Le tomó de las manos muy sonriente ― Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento… Mañana es el baile de los Ivanović, así que debemos ir pensando en qué te pondrás, además de que tengo una idea en mente…― Comentó tomándole del cabello, y le observaba como si ya se imaginará qué hacer con todo ese cabello negro. ―…Sí te verás hermosa…― Sonrió, pero en la manera en que lo hizo, ocasionó que la joven frente a ella se inquietara.

―Mu-muchas gracias… pero…―

― ¡Nada! Exclamó la mujer mamodo ― Mande llamar a un sastre muy especial y muy rápido, además de ser estilista… Te hará el vestido hoy mismo… Así que…― Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, charlando aun.

Dejando a Ryu y Elzador a solas, éste último se puso serio y abrió la boca diciendo ― Padre…―

― ¿Sí, hijo? ― Se volteó de perfil.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? ― Inquirió a manera de demanda.

― ¿Yo? Nada… ¿De qué hablas? ―Contestó de manera apática, pero colocó una sonrisita en aquellos labios.

―Siempre sonríes así cuando traes algo entre manos…―

El progenitor, se giró por completó a él cuestionando―¿Estás seguro de ello, Elzador…?―Ryu cambió su tono de voz a una más grave e intimidante, se aproximó a su hijo menor, el cual se sintió amenazado tan de repente ―…porque parece ser más bien que tú eres el que ya ha cometido algo…―Giró aquella mirada dorada hacia el cuello del mamodo, donde unas vendas se alcanzaban a divisar, Elzador se cubrió por reflejo y de mala gana contestó ―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, padre… Ahora, si me disculpas…―Se alejó de su padre, pero aun así sentía la mirada penetrante de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―Hercker, ¿cómo has estado? ― Decía Yushi, saludando a un mamodo alto, delgado, que lucía un vestido casi como una rosa, en color rosa pastel, y unos zapatos de tacón muy altos y extravagante peinado en cabello verde.

―Yushi, querida… tan hermosa como siempre, así es como yo quiero estar. ―

―¡Je, je! Pero qué cosas dices… Sigues igual de bella y elegante. ―

―Ay, eso no va a funcionar querida, lo halagos no me dan de comer. ― Comentó de manera burlona aquél afeminado mamodo.

―Entiendo. Por cierto…―Se volteó hacia atrás y tomó a la chica Aldrich del brazo para colocarla al frente y mostrarla ―…Ella es la mamodo de la que te hable. ―

―¡Oh, vaya! Sí que tenemos un reto aquí…―

―Eh… Buenas tardes…―Saludo Xiriv apenada, pues la mamodo que le veía muy meticulosamente, le deslumbraba, pues es realmente bella para ser ya de edad madura.

―Ajá… Eres de la especie humanoide como yo… No batallaré mucho en crear el vestido perfecto para ti. ―

―Eh… ¿de verdad lo puede hacer en un día…? ―

―Pero qué… ¡Ejem! Por supuesto, es más; en menos de un día, eres muy delgada así que no ocupas mucho… ―Tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz, en donde comenzó a crear el diseño de dicho vestido. ― ¿Color favorito? ―

―Eh… Rojo…―

― ¿Algún otro? ―

―Eh… el negro también me gusta…―

―Uhm… bien… ― Dejó el cuaderno sobre una mesita, y se acercó a ella diciendo ―Bueno antes de tomar tus medidas, te haré un ligero cambio de look. ―

― ¿ligero? Está bien… ― Asentó con la cabeza pareciendo algo resignada, aunque ya se lo veía venir.

―Perfecto… ―Contestó con emoción la mamodo llamada Hercker.

* * *

><p>En el transcurso del día, en algún otro lugar, ya muy a las afueras del reino que se conoce:<p>

―Ya es hora ¿no? ― Dijo una voz masculina, hacia otro individuo que se encontraba parado cerca de la orilla de un puente.

―Por supuesto… Iré a ver si ya está ahí…― Contestó el mamodo encapuchado, y le dio la cara para pasar a un lado de él.

―Bien, trátalo con cuidado no quiero que se vaya a romper. ―

― ¡Tch! ― Expresó, y se detuvo diciendo ― Como te gusta tratar las cosas con delicadeza, Ranzas. ― Siguió su camino.

― Solo apresúrate, yo ya iré a ver al guardián. ― Le siguió el paso, pero igual se iba a desviar hacia otra dirección.

―Querrás decir al Espectro― Comentó el otro.

―Es un guardián… odia que le llamen de esa forma y lo sabes. ―

―No me importa, es lo que es… Ya me retiro, tengo que andar trayendo tus encargos como siempre, te veo en un rato…― Dijo de manera fastidiosa.

―Sí, cuídate…― Contestó aquel que le llaman Ranzas, se veía un poco agotado, y se encaminó hacia una sala muy bien escondida, oscura, y entonces llamó a ese ente ennegrecido ―Más vale que cumplas con el trato…―

―Eso depende de él… ― Contestó el espectro de una manera estremecedora, su voz era muy ahogante, y se escuchaba mucho su respirar, es como si tuviera frío.

Le dio la espalda mientras responde. ―Es obvio que vendrá, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como está… No si le importa mi hija, Xiriv…―

_…Fin del capítulo 4…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Muchas gracias por pasar, en serio nwn/ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que en realidad no tenía pensado owo... Pero pues bueno, se me ocurrió en el proceso, sé que fue rápido ahora... Y eso quiere decir que me tardaré con el otro ya que más cosas van a ocurrir x3 Wooh! Me emosiono yo sola, Gracias por sus reviews y pues dedicado a mi hijo **RayWolfAran** que no lo mencioné en el anterior, él siempre tan atento x) Y pues bueno, que estén bien mis queridos lectores y lectoras, ¡saludos y bendiciones!


	5. Capítulo 5: Dufort Fon -Un precio por ti

**Capítulo 5**

**Dufort Fon – Un precio por ti**

* * *

><p>Notas del Autor: Antes de comenzar con este capítulo, el cual para mi será interesante, quiero saber si están tan sorprendidos en el nombre del mismo… Pues bueno, sólo lo averiguaran leyendo lo próximo… Así que disfruten… nwn<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En el mundo humano:<strong>

Aquél joven de cabellos rubios claros, esperaba en el aeropuerto de Japón, Kiyomaro estaba junto con Megumi, y obviamente la madre de la joven Aldrich. Se despedían de él, su vuelo ya había sido anunciado en el altavoz. Le dio un abrazo a la señora Lizabeth, que al mismo tiempo le entregó un sobre blanco y sellado. No era necesario preguntar, pues sabía el contenido de la carta.

Se encaminó al pasillo de su vuelo, en donde un guardia le checó su documentación y pasaporte, y pasó por el detector de metales, no parecía ir pensando nada en concreto, su semblante es el de siempre, simple y sereno. Lucia un pantalón de mezclilla azul, junto con una camisa de manga larga de color rojo, y tenis. Finalmente tomó el avión que lo llevaría a cierto lugar… En el trayecto miró a Apollo quien con una sonrisa le saludo, y lo guió hasta entrar al avión privado.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

―No hará preguntas ni nada por el estilo, sólo le di la información esencial. ―Decía Kiyomaro estando frente al chico Fon que con su típico semblante contestó ―Lo sé… ―

― ¡Eje! Claro, pero… pareces estar un poco nervioso…―

Dufort le lanzó una mirada, junto con una ceja arqueada, eso le dijo mucho a Takamine, quien entendió que no debía seguir indagando en el tema.

―Bueno…― Le extendió la mano para que el otro la estrechara, Dufort le miró unos segundos para luego tomarla. ―…Que tengas un buen viaje. ―

―…Gracias―

―De nada. ―Sonrió Takamine, rompiendo el apretón de manos.

**Fin del flash**

* * *

><p><strong>En el mundo mamodo, en la mañana del día de la Fiesta. <strong>

**Biblioteca del castillo Lee:**

―¡Xiriv! ― Gritó una vocecilla conocida

La chica nombrada volteó su rostro, dejando de leer un libro en latín, puso una gran sonrisa, diciendo ― ¡Lady! ¿Cómo estás? ― Se puso de pie de donde estaba para acercarse a la pequeña, la cual le abrazo muy fuertemente ― ¡Je, je! Muy bien, de hecho vengo de la casa de los Ivanovic…― Respondió separándose de la joven.

―Oh… ¿por lo de la fiesta de esta noche? ― Cuestionó serenamente.

―Claro. ―Sonrió la pequeña asentando con la cabeza. ―Y… adivina a quién me tope ahí. ―

―Ummh… ¿A quién? ― Preguntó Xiriv con curiosidad e interés.

― Pues a Bari, claro está. ― Dijo en un tono como que la respuesta era muy obvia para que Xiriv no le contestara.

― ¿Eh? Cierto… ― Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, dando a entender que debía despabilar más. ― ¿Y…? ―

Lady le está observando muy cuidadosamente, no dejando escapar ninguna clase emoción ―Oh…― Expresó fingiendo sorpresa ― No esperaba que actuaras así. Sólo pensé que a lo mejor te interesaba saber qué hacía… pero…― Le dio la espalda, sólo quería tentar a la chica a que preguntase más, y mostrara más curiosidad. Xiriv le miró y se notaba que quería saber, pero no se moría por saberlo, así que se dio por vencida y preguntó de todos modos, soltando un suspiro ―…Bien… Dime por lo menos ¿cómo está él? ―

Lady se giró muy sonriente con una mirada de "ajá te atrape" ― Pues está muy bien. Y eso que ha pasado al menos dos días sin ti, y está muy apegado a esa prima suya que se llama Victoria, la cual me agradó mucho. ― Mencionó a la otra mamodo con la intención de molestar a su amiga.

Xiriv puso cara de asombro, y dijo muy calmadamente ― Ah qué bien. ― Sonrió ―Al menos está bien, y eso me da gusto. ― Lo dijo sonando casi indiferente, ahora la sorprendida por la reacción no tan normal de la chica Aldrich fue la misma Lady quien pensó.

―_Plan B_ ― Y en el exterior puso una sonrisa de todos modos diciendo ― Estuve presente cuando le arreglaban su traje de gala, se veía muy apuesto. ― Le lanzó una mirada astuta.

―Oh…― Expresó Xiriv sonó apática.

Lady se desesperó un poco y dijo ― ¿Qué sucede contigo?

―¿Uhm? Nada, es solo que noté tus intenciones desde un principio, mi pequeña…―sonrió y le acarició su colorida cabellera. ―…solo jugaba contigo, además sé que él no haría nada para molestarme… Aunque a estas alturas y con todo lo que yo he hecho… no le culparía de nada… ― Suspiró tristemente y esto lo notó la pequeña princesita Bell ― ¿Realmente lo extrañas? ― Xiriv le colocó su mirada encima y respondió en un tono tristón ― Extrañarlo… No… Extraño muchas otras cosas, extraño a mi mamá, extraño a Dufort, a Kiyomaro, Megumi, al Señor Gustav… a todos los demás que dejamos en Japón… ―Se dejó deslizar por la pared en la que se recargó, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, Lady se aproximó a ella ― Pero puedo vivir con eso… A él… será más bien como que... le necesito. Sí que quiero abrazarlo, y sentirlo de nuevo… parece que sólo lo buscó a él en quien lo vea, y eso incluye a Brago, Ashuron y Elzador… ―

―Se han de sentir usados…―

―Sigo confundiéndome yo misma… ya a veces ni sé lo que quiero, he pensado en mejor continuar sola, no es tan malo, ¿sabes? ―Dijo sonando como si se hubiese rendido.

―¿Eh? Pero Xiriv… viniste aquí por Bari, ¿no es cierto? ―

―Claro, él era uno de mis propósitos para hacer todo este viaje… Pero no lo principal… sólo quiero encontrar a mi papá… y preguntarle tantas cosas, además de darle una buena bofetada… ― Puso una cara seria y luego la cambió de nuevo a una serena, soltando a la vez un suspiro ― …Bueno eso lo ha de hacer mi madre una vez que se lo lleve… Debe haber una manera de que suceda… no importa el tiempo. ―

―Xiriv… ¿Qué tanto te ha sucedido estos días? ― Dio unos pequeños pasitos hacia el bulto encogido en la pared de la joven.

―Ni idea, el tiempo se me escapa de las manos, pequeña ― Sonrió con todo su semblante pero lo que Lady veía era una clara respuesta de que estaba siendo infeliz. Dio unos pasos más para echársele encima y darle un abrazo, se ocultó en el pecho de su amiga para disimular unas lagrimitas que se escapan de sus grandes ojos, Xiriv le envolvió en los suyos, colocando su barbilla en el cabello rosado de la mamodo, entendiendo que ella le estaba compadeciendo.

* * *

><p>―Bari…― Dijo Victoria yendo tras su primo, el cual detuvo su andar, volteó desganado diciendo.<p>

―¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? ―

―Ah… ―Se detuvo hasta llegar a él, y mencionó ― Te veías muy apuesto con tu nuevo traje, ya tenía mucho que no te vestías así. ―

―Mmh… Gracias ―Contestó él de manera indiferente, y le volvió a dar la espalda para continuar su recorrido.

Victoria no quería dejarle ir, pero sólo lo vio alejarse de ella, pues en ese instante pensó ― Sí que cambiaste Bari… Por lo menos ya no es tan frío como acostumbre a conocerlo…― Soltó un suspiro frustrante y se dijo ― ¡Bien! Debo verme muy bonita hoy…― Se giró para ir al lado contrario del pasillo gritando ― ¡Charlotte, Charlotte! ― Llamaba a una criada de la casona.

* * *

><p>Zeno Bell, se encaminó a uno de los pasillos del castillo negro; ha ido a buscar a su pequeña hermana, llegó hasta la puerta de madera, la abrió entrando ― La…dy…― Observó que la princesita estaba en el suelo junto con su compañera, la cual volteó enseguida al percatarse de su presencia e hizo una seña con su dedo índice en sus labios ―…Shh… ― El mamodo albino se aproximó hasta ella y dijo susurrando ― ¿Se quedó dormida? ― A lo que Xiriv contestó en voz baja, levantándose ella y a la mamodo con cuidado ― Sí… se me hizo raro que lo hiciera, han de estar bien ocupados ustedes ¿verdad? ― Zeno se acomodó de espaldas para cargarla en ella, Aldrich la puso sobre su dorso, mientras el hermano dijo ― Algo así… ¡uhmp! ― Lady se remolineó un poco al momento de pasarla de un lugar a otro, pero no parecía haberse despertado.<p>

―Bueno, espero verte esta noche Xiriv. ― Dijo ya despidiéndose el albino, y se encaminó ya saliendo del cuarto.

―Sí… hasta más tarde. ― Contestó la joven.

Yushi entró con prisa a la habitación, no sin antes despedir al príncipe Bell.

― ¡Xiriv! ¡Ya está aquí! ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó confundida y sorprendida.

―Tu vestido… ―Dijo muy emocionada la mamodo dragón ―…Ya lo terminó Hercker. Así que…―Le tomó de las manos y la jaloneó fuera de su aposento. ―…tienes que probártelo…―

―Claro, ya voy…―

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, Fuera del castillo:<strong>

―…Hermano… ―

―Lady… estás despierta…―

―Uhm… No… Estás hablando solo…―Contestó a manera de chiste.

―Ah, ya veo. ―Dijo riendo el hermano.

―Xiriv está triste…― Mencionó de repente, sonando intranquila.

―Oh ¿hablaste con ella a cerca de Bari? ―

―Sí, algo así… Pero, no la entiendo al cien por cierto… Pero parece estarse dando por vencida en lo que respecta su felicidad…―

―Lady, no te preocupes en cosas que no te conciernen, te puedes enfermar. ― Intentó reprenderla a la vez que también se preocupó por su hermanita.

―¡Eso no me sucede a mí! Además cómo no me voy a preocupar por ella, fue la elegida para mí en el mundo humano, la quiero y la aprecio mucho. ¡Quiero que sea feliz! ¡Así como el otro cabezón de Bari! Los dos deben estar juntos… Sólo se hacen daño, me dan ganas de secuestrarlos y encerrarlos en un cuarto sin puerta, ni ventanas. ―

―Que ideas más locas sacas. ―

―Déjame… me desesperan… ―

―Ya está aquí mamá…― Dijo el albino, al ya haber avanzado un poco, notó el carruaje real que se detuvo ante ellos, y salió la madre de ambos, acercándose a ellos. La hermosa mamodo rubia tomó a Lady, cargándola como un bebé de la espalda de Zeno, y le miró sonriendo― ¿Qué estabas haciendo hija mía? ―

―Nada… solo vine a hacerle una visita a Xiriv…― Contestó la pequeña volviendo a sonar cansada.

―Entiendo, pero ya sabes que hoy estarían ocupados. Y se mira que tienes mucho sueño, regresemos para que duermas una pequeña siesta, debes verte preciosa está noche. ―

―Aaah… Está bien. ―

Volvieron al carruaje, que los llevó de vuelta por donde vinieron.

* * *

><p>―Ves, te dije que lo haría en menos de un día. ― Comentó Hercker al tener frente a sí una clienta satisfecha y sorprendida.<p>

―Pues sí que tenía razón. Perdón por haber dudado de usted…―Sonrió la joven Aldrich a manera de disculpa, e inclinó su cabeza.

―No hagas eso niña. Está bien el que te hayas dado cuenta de que yo puedo hacer realidad tus sueños en un vestido. En fin… ― Le dio la espalda a la chica para ver a Yushi mientras decía ―… Me tengo que retirar de momento, las veré más tarde para el peinado y los últimos detalles. ―

Yushi se acercó a Hercker y le dio un abrazo, diciendo ― Claro, muchas gracias por venir. ― Rompió el abrazo y sonriendo dijo ―Nos vemos más tarde… Por cierto, ¿iras tú también, cierto? ―

―Claro Yushi, querida… No son mis únicas clientas. ¡Ja! ―

Xiriv escuchó mientras se desvestía detrás de una cortina, una duda se le vino a la mente, oyó que la modista se había marchado ya del cuarto. Terminó de vestirse y a los pocos minutos volvió Yushi sonriente, y dijo viendo a la joven ― Realmente te verás hermosa está noche. ―

―Muchas gracias, Yu-yushi… ― Sonrió nerviosamente

― ¿uhm? ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―No es nada, es solo que Hercker dijo que no somos sus únicas clientas, y solo me preguntaba quiénes más serían…

―Oh, eso es obvio… Bueno, es muy reconocida por estos lares, y amm… ―Colocó su mano en el mentón, pensando ― Tengo entendido que le hacía unos trabajos a la familia Goddard. ―

―Go-Goddard… La familia de Brago…―

―Sí, exacto… ― Lo dijo de otra manera la mamodo dragón.

―Bueno, gracias por quitarme la duda… Yo… iré a la biblioteca, sigo pensando en que encontraré algo acerca de mi padre. ― Pasó a la mamodo de un costado, ésta le volteó a ver notándose sus ojos dorados, y abrió sus labios para decir ― ¿Estas segura que lo encontraras? ―

Xiriv se detuvo al abrir la puerta y se giró a verla contestándole ―Por qué me lo dice en forma de pregunta ―

―Solo quiero saber qué me responderás ―

―Pues la respuesta es obvia. Haré lo que haga falta para encontrarlo, sé que está vivo y con eso tengo, sólo debo saber dónde buscarlo, y encontrarlo, y hacer que…― Detuvo su habladuría, evitando decir lo último.

―Estás diciéndolo como si tuvieras que pagar un alto precio por verlo una vez siquiera… ―

―…Sí, puede ser…― Contestó la chica y le dio la espalda para seguir con su camino. ―La actitud que tomó la Señora Lee, fue extraña… ― Sonrió ― Pero me recordó de nuevo a mi mamá… ―Miró por las ventanas del pasillo ― Me preguntó cómo estará… y qué andará haciendo…― Se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales, el cual estaba abierto, una brisa agradable entró tocándole suavemente del rostro, y el cabello que revoloteaba, Ashuron pasaba justamente en ese instante, pareció que sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la figura femenina ahí de pie, se atrevió a ir hasta ella. Xiriv seguía enfocada en sus cosas y no ponía mucha atención a su alrededor, el mamodo varón se acercó pero solo para verla con un semblante llenó de nostalgia, y escucharle decir como si le preguntase al viento ―…Y Dufort… ¿seguirá viajando por el mundo…?―El enorme bulto se detuvo a un costado, la chica volteó a verle con sorpresa, y le regalo una sonrisa ―Ashuron. ―

―Ah… Xiriv… ¿Q-qué hacías? ―Preguntó sonando nervioso.

―Oh, nada… Iba para la biblioteca. ―Contestó señalando en dirección al oeste. Y el mamodo le volvió a preguntar. ― ¿Segura que estás bien? ― Le tomó de la cabeza como niña chiquita.

―Ah… ― Llevó su mano a la del varón y respondió sonriendo ― Claro. ― Se quitó de encima la enorme mano masculina, y se alejó de él dándole la espalda, Ashuron se quedó en medio del pasillo viéndola alejarse, sabía que le mentía, pero la sonrisa le convenció de lo contrario en aquel instante.

El mamodo dragón, se dirigió con su papá a verle, el cual se encontraba un poco ocupado.

―¿Padre? ―

―¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Ashuron? Voy de salida. ― Dijo sonando apurado el progenitor.

― No es nada… Solo quería saber algo…―

―¿Uhm? ―Sonó interesado Ryu ― ¿A cerca de qué? ―

―…Ranzas…―

Ryu pareció el ponerse por un instante tenso, y de prisa sonrió diciendo ― ¿Huh? Qué te interesaría saber de él. Si era un bueno para nada. ―

―Padre…― Le miró a los ojos y sonó muy severo y sensato ― Xiriv necesita saber algo más… Han pasado solo unos meses, pero desde que llegó sólo una caja de música y una carta es todo lo que ha aparecido… ¿Por qué le hace esto? Si ya sabe de su existencia, ¡¿Por qué no solo se muestra ante ella?! Aunque sea solo un momento…― Lo dijo de manera desesperada, hasta apretaba sus puños por la impotencia.

―…Hijo…― Dijo atónito el padre dragón, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, y se acercó a su hijo y le tomó del hombro para consolarle de cierta manera y decir ―…Ojala… supiera algo…― Giró su vista a otro costado ―…No te pongas así, sé que le tienes mucho afecto a la hija de Ranzas y no es justo que tú te frustres por ello, algún día aparecerá, tarde o temprano…―

― ¿Padre? ― Mencionó Ashuron impresionado.

Ryu se separó y le paso de largo diciendo ―Me tengo que ir, dejémoslo para otra ocasión ―

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la noche:<strong>

Un carruaje muy elegante, se detuvo en la puerta principal de la casa Ivanovic, de él salieron los hermanos dragón, y ambos se pusieron a ambos costados de la puertecilla, para tomar la mano femenina de la joven que les acompaña, al poner sus pies sobre la tierra, bajaron los progenitores, que estaban muy elegantemente vestidos. Por cosa adrede, la joven no se podía divisar con claridad, pero luciendo un vestido en carmín.

Entraron finalmente al salón, donde Xiriv Aldrich al parecer era la comidilla del baile, en cuanto apareció en el salón principal de la casa Ivanović, resaltó mucho con un hermoso vestido rojo y encaje en negro al final, y un sombrero de copa en negro de la época vitoriana decorado por un largo listón en rojo carmín.

Tal y como había dicho Ryu, las familias mamodo más respetadas están presentes, tales como los Goddard, los Horowits, del clan Escarlata, la familia Bell, y por supuesto los anfitriones entre otros invitados de todo tipo.

La chica Aldrich estaba muy nerviosa al sentir los ojos de los presentes, Ashuron lo notó y le sonrió diciendo ― Xiriv, tranquila… Es porque realmente te ves preciosa está noche…―

―Ah…― Expresó la joven poniéndose roja por el cumplido ―…Gracias… ―

―Eje, je, je… Tiene razón mi hermano, estás hermosa…―

―Ay… Basta chicos, hacen que me ponga roja…― Dijo Xiriv muy nerviosa. Mientras que ambos hermanos se reían de ella, sin ser groseros ante su pequeño problemilla.

―¡Xi-riv! ― Le distrajo, una voz.

―¡Lady! ― Exclamó la joven inclinándose a la pequeña princesita. ―Estás toda bonita ―dijo Xiriv, admirándola ― Pareces una muñeca…― Le causó tanta ternura verla con un vestido rojo, de manga larga, con zapatos del mismo color de charol, su enorme moño al igual que usan sus hermanos, y una corona sobre su cabeza, realmente se veía como una princesa.

―Lo sé. Me veo bonita, ¿cierto? ― Se giró por completo, mostrando su vestido.

―Claro que sí, pequeña. ―

Brago desde el otro extremo del salón, no evitó el voltear a verla en cuanto entró, se veía hermosa esa noche, su cabello negro recogido de lado, en liso, su delgada cintura sujetado por un corsé bien ajustado y el listón negro sobre esa misma parte, el mamodo oscuro no pudo contener su sonrojo y tal vez algo más de entre sus pantalones negros, traía un traje sastre en completo color negro, en el saco, en la solapa, traía unas marcas bordadas en blanco, y en su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco así como una corbata en holanes.

El mamodo Bari, de igual manera se sorprendió mucho, y más verla llegar con un buen par de guardaespaldas a cada lado, los hermanos dragón habían entrado junto con ella y sus padres.

―Xi-Xiriv…― Musitó más para él mismo.

―Wow… Se ve hermosa…― Expresó Victoria, quien también quedó embelesada, y sintió envidia al mismo tiempo.

―No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… ― Se decía en su mente, pues está impactado de ver a su novia vestir de manera tan elegante, recordó vagamente cuando estaban en el mundo humano, y tenían fiestas, cocteles, con la Señora Lizabeth, pero no era igual. ―Realmente está preciosa está noche… Dan… Dan ganas de…―

La música comenzó, y Victoria le interrumpió los pensamientos lascivos que se le vinieron a la mente. ―Oye… Prometiste sacarme a bailar. ―

―Eh… Pero…―

―Baaariii… ― Dijo su nombre molesta, con las manos sobre la cintura y poniendo un típico gesto de disgusto.

―Ugh… Sí lo hice sabes que lo cumplo…―

La mamodo lo tomó del antebrazo mientras se dirigían al centro ―Vienes conmigo, Bari. ― Dijo como si le estuviese amenazando de cierto modo.

―Eso es verdad… ― Contestó desganado el mamodo azul, acomodándose para comenzar un vals al ritmo del violín y el piano.

Xiriv no quiso voltear a ver nada ni a nadie no se percató de que ya la habían visto Brago y Bari, pero se lo podía imaginar, permanecían junto a ella aquellos dos dragones; cerca de la mesa donde se presentan platillos muy exóticos y únicos del mundo mamodo, tales como atún aleta amarilla, eso fue chiste, fruta, carne, mariscos, y demás…

―La música ya comenzó ―Comentó Elzador viendo la espalda de la joven Aldrich quien bebía un poco de ponche.

Ashuron contestó ―Mamá y papá ya están barriendo el polvo. ― Señaló con su dedo índice.

― ¿Umh? ― Expresó la joven viendo al centro ― Es cierto. ― sonrió con todo su semblante. ―Ah, vaya… Sí que hacen una linda pareja… A veces me pregunto, cómo habría sido mi padre junto a mi madre…― Dijo un poco nostálgica

Ashuron se aproximó a ella, y se inclinó tomándole del delicado hombro ―No pienses en eso. Está noche es para disfrutar, vive el presente, y deja que lo demás se resuelva solo. ― Le dijo de una manera, gentil,y sincera. Ella solo sonrió abiertamente, asentando con la cabeza.

En otra mesa, donde se encuentra la de la familia Goddard y Horowitz, un hombre mamodo de cabellera casi ondulado y rubio, vestía de blanco, y otro más a su lado de cabello marrón oscuro le hablaba observando a la joven Aldrich ―Esa es la chica con la que tendrás una pequeña reunión. ―

― ¿Ah sí? ― Dijo Syezz con cierta pereza.

―Claro… Al parecer es una del clan, y anda en búsqueda de su padre, Ranzas Wardlow…― Enfatizó aquél nombre.

― ¿Es eso verdad? ― Cuestionó mostrando un poco de interés.

―Claro, el mismo Edmundo Goddard te lo contó. ― Dijo sonando un poco ansioso, y molesto.

―Rayos…― Se inclinó hacia la mesa para apoyar sus codos sobre la superficie plana ―…no estaba poniendo atención. ―

―Ugh… ― Expresó ― Típico de ti, no me sorprendería si llegas a estar desaparecido como tu hermano.

―¡Eeeh! ― Azotó sus manos blancas por guantes en la mesa y comenzó a gritar muy exasperadamente ― ¡De qué hablas! ¡Soy el líder del clan! A mí no me vas a hablar así. ― Dijo muy molesto y sus ojos verdes cambiaron de inmediato a color rojo. ― Y mucho menos te atrevas hablar de mi medio hermano… Zorax…―

―Lo siento… no debí hablar de más…― Dijo el sujeto a su lado disculpándose y con un poco de temor.

―Ya, ya… No es para tanto ―Dijo tranquilamente, volviendo a su asiento. ―Solo bromeaba contigo…― Dijo en tono de burla, y sonrió cínicamente.

― ¿Ah? ¿Ves? Es por esto que nadie puede contar contigo. Eres malo con las bromas. ―

―¡Mph! Como si importara, mejor tráeme otra botella― Dijo con una en la mano mientras la mecía de un lado a otro.

― Ya qué…― Dijo de mala gana su acompañante.

Después de un rato la música cambió a algo más tranquilo. Ryu llamó a Ashuron, y Yushi a Elzador,

―Ahora volvemos…― Comentó Ashuron alejándose de la joven Aldrich.

―Claro…― Sonrió ella, volviendo a la mesa y tomó un plato para probar unos bocadillos. Sus padres tomaron a cada hijo, los llevaron a otra parte.

Brago vio una oportunidad que esperaba con desesperación, la chica estaba sola de momento, entonces se aproximó desde el otro lado de sala, mientras sus padres charlaban en la otra mesa; con los Horowitz. Pero algo detuvo sus pasos, una figura alta de un varón; se acercó a la joven desprevenida, vestía como un príncipe, de cabellos plateados, vestido de negro, cubierto por un antifaz dorado. Algo sospechó el mamodo oscuro, le dio mala espina ese sujeto que se acercaba hasta ella, volvió al paso aproximándose con prisa.

El joven le tomó del hombro haciendo que voltease a verle, Xiriv le dio la cara y sonrió por amabilidad, el tipo le devolvió la sonrisa, no dijo nada solo se llevó una mano a la máscara que le cubría parte de su rostro haciéndola a un lado, volvió a sonreír por ver la impresión en la joven frente a él.

El asombró se reflejó en el rostro de la chica ―D-Dufort….―Musitó la chica con gran sorpresa, dio un paso atrás por inercia. Los sentimientos se le revolvieron a más no poder, pues la realidad era que le había extrañado a escondidas de Bari, sí deseaba encontrárselo un día de estos, después de encontrar a su padre. Se sentía feliz, de verlo de nuevo.

― Así es, Xiriv ―Le acarició ―Algo raro me ocurrió cuando me adentre a este mundo… Cambie. ―

―Sí… Se nota… Tu cabello…― Extendió sus manos para alcanzarle a tocar.

― Ah, claro― Sonrió ― Al igual que el tuyo… y tus ojos, aunque sigues igual para mí. ― Dio un paso atrás para observarla mejor. Xiriv sonrojada le miró para preguntar y que sirviera de distracción ― ¿Q-qué más ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?―

― ¿Uhm? Ya no tengo mis poderes… ¿No te diste cuenta, eh? Soy muy normal ahora. ―

―Oh eso… Ah… ―Sonrió nerviosamente, pensando lo que acaba de oír, realmente le tomó por sorpresa ―Está bien, supongo…― Dijo un poco desanimada.

― ¿Supones? Así ya no tengo porqué saber las cosas, ni escuchar tus pensamientos… ni preocuparme. Me siento tan bien, pero más ahora que te encontré y puedo estar a tu lado. ― Dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa, cosa que casi no había visto ni estando juntos, realmente se veía feliz, alegre; con ánimos, le agradó verlo de esa forma, sonriéndole también se le abalanzó con los brazos abiertos, y Dufort la tomó entre los suyos volvía a sentirla, a tenerla cerca, muy cerca… Se puso aún más feliz, después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

_―Hay algo extraño… Está presencia… La reconozco…―_ Se decía Bari en su mente mientras seguía bailando con su prima. Volteó a sus costados, entonces se dio cuenta tarde, divisó a la chica a lo lejos abrazada a un joven, notó el peinado, la figura; pero no lo creyó… Soltó como si nada a Victoria dejándola sola en la pista. Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta donde ellos, al igual que Brago, parecía ya una carrera a la meta.

Xiriv lloró en el pecho del joven Fon mientras la abrazó, la separó y mientras lo hacía, dijo ― Xiriv… deberías estar feliz… No me gusta verte llorar. ― Llevó su mano a sus mejillas para limpiarle las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos bicolor.

―…Lo siento…― Se disculpó intentando sonreír.

―No puede ser…―Escuchó Fon, tras de sí, se volteó haciendo a un lado a la joven.

―Bari…― Dijo sin inmutarse, luego giró su vista a un costado derecho, donde llegó con prisa el otro mamodo ―…y Brago…― Dio unos pasos al frente sonriendo ―Ya se habían tardado. No han cambiado mucho que digamos. ―

Xiriv se colocó en medio tomando el pecho de Dufort y su otra mano libre al aire diciendo ―Dufort… Vincent, Brago… Ni se les ocurra hacer una escena aquí…― Reprendió al trio de jóvenes.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ― Contestó Bari molesto, con el ceño fruncido y aguantándose los celos.

Xiriv solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se giró a Brago quien se veía tratando de calmarse ― Ya lo sé… Da igual… No es el momento, solo que me mosquea la idea de verte de nuevo y aquí… No eres un mamodo… ¿Cómo es que…?―

―Eso no te incumbe mamodo… Lo cierto es que estoy aquí, y solo es por Xiriv… Pero bueno, de todos modos tengo que contarles, pero hoy no. ― Se colocó al costado de la chica tomándole de aquella mano femenina cubierta por un guante blanco ―Hoy solo quiero pasar una linda velada en compañía de ella. ― Le tomó de ambas manos llevándosela fuera de la vista de aquellos celosos mamodos.

―Ah… Dufort…― Exclamó la joven un poco apenada.

―No te preocupes, así dejaran de hostigarte un rato. ― Comentó Dufort, saliendo a lo que parece ser un jardín.

―Yo también quiero saber cómo es que estás aquí. ― Se detuvo, y el chico también, quien le contestó ―Claro, te lo contare. ― Se acercó a una banca de concreto blanco y dijo ― Toma asiento. También hay algo que debo darte…―

* * *

><p><strong><em> Flashback<em>**

El joven Fon, llegó hasta el océano pacifico, en donde tomó otro vehículo especial para llegar hasta el archipiélago Izu, para luego dirigirse hasta una pequeña isla llamada Miyake en dónde hay un rumor que al Sur de Tokyo, existe un misterioso lugar llamado el triángulo del dragón, pero es mejor conocido como el mar del diablo _"Akuma no umi"_ Ahí el chico espero en la playa, caminó si acaso un kilómetro más, para su sorpresa alguien ya le estaba esperando y un poco impaciente a decir verdad.

―Eres tú de nuevo…― Dijo Dufort con sorpresa.

―Claro, ahora me encargo de ti…― Dijo el sujeto encapuchado. ― Date prisa y sube, que no tengo mucho tiempo, el portal no estará a tu disposición para siempre…―

Dufort abrió los ojos con asombro, y enseguida se introdujo a la lancha vieja y mohosa, espero a que el tipo se adentrara más al mar hasta poder ver la señal debajo de las aguas.

―Prepárate para saltar, y… agarra bien tu equipaje…― Comentó.

Llegó a donde mismo, un mamodo grande de apariencia dudosa se aproximó a él ― Ahora deberás pagar…― Alzó una mano negra, tan delgada y esquelética, Dufort enseguida sintió un ardor detrás de su ojo derecho, llevó su mano a él, le dolía mucho, era casi insoportable que llegó a tirarse de rodillas, sobre ese piso brillante bicolor. ―Tu respuesta _Talker_ se ha ido… Bienvenido seas al mundo mamodo ―Mencionó aquel mamodo que parecía un espectro oscuro y tenebroso. El chico parecía haber cambiado ligeramente de apariencia, ¿Qué acaso todos sufren algún cambio? Su cabello lo demostró era plateado, brillaba con la luz del sol, se encaminó a una casucha en donde alguien más le esperaba.

―Conoces a mi hija, tengo entendido ―Mencionó un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, parecía cansado.

―Claro― Contestó el muchacho con su típico tono de voz.

―Más te vale no decir nada… Te traje aquí por un motivo, aparte del tuyo. ― El hombre le lanzó una mirada carmesí, muy oscura que se tornó severa ―Espero grandes resultados por tu parte. ―

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>―…Y así fue como llegue… ― Obviamente omitió la parte donde se encuentra con el progenitor de la chica ―Recibí un mensaje un mes atrás con eso… y hable con Kiyomaro, entonces me ayudo a conseguir transporte y por supuesto vi a tu madre. Ella me entregó un sobre. ― Se lo buscó entre su saco y lo entregó para dárselo a la chica. ― …Aquí lo tienes…―<p>

―Oh… una carta de mamá… ― Sonrió felizmente, casi al borde de las lágrimas ― Muchas gracias, Dufort ― Extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo más al chico de cabellos plateados.

* * *

><p>Las horas de la linda velada, o tal vez no tan linda para unos mamodos, estaba pasando…<p>

Bari parecía molesto, estaba pegada junto a él su prima Victoria, la cual le observaba beberse una y otra copa, el mamodo azul ya parecía estar a tope, pero desde esa distancia solo observaba a Xiriv, la cual seguía a lado del chico Fon, sus celos solo iban en aumento.

―Bari… deberías dejarlo…―Dijo Victoria suavizando su voz, mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo y le quitaba el licor de la mano, el mamodo azul se remolineó y decía no con la cabeza ―Déjame… sólo un poco más…―

―Pero Bari… se ve que ya no puedes…― Replicó de manera preocupante.

Bari se puso de pie, sólo seguía divisando a la pareja del otro lado del salón, y su semblante no era muy normal que digamos, aparte de estar casi ebrio, está muy gruñón. Se tambaleó de donde estaba por intentar siquiera caminar, Victoria lo atrapó y él continuó alejándose de ella.

Victoria se percató de sus planes, y enseguida reaccionó para detenerle ― ¡Bari! ¡No! ― Exclamó y se le lanzó desde su espalda, cayendo los dos al piso, éste actuó de mala gana ― ¡Victoria, quítate! ―

―¡Eres tonto o qué…! Ya es suficiente, no puedes seguir en la fiesta….― Volteó a ciertas direcciones, y con la mirada llamó a un par de guardias, los cuales levantaron al mamodo del piso ― Hey, hey… No… ¡Esto es inaudito! ―Exclama a casi todo pulmón mientras lo echaban, atrayendo las miradas de los invitados a su escenita. Victoria por supuesto se fue con él, no sin antes explicar un poco aunque sea a los padres del afectado.

―Está bien… Puedes ir con él, nosotros no podemos hasta que todo haya terminado. ―Dijo Ilvana

―No te preocupes, Tía… Yo me haré cargo del maleducado de mi primo. ― Dijo como si estuviese resignada a hacerlo.

―Todo es por haberla invitado a ella… Solo le está causando problemas a nuestro hijo. ―Dijo Ilvana con cierto desprecio, recelo.

―No le eche toda la culpa a ella, es culpa de Bari. Por lo que me contó ahorita están… amm… separados… podría decirse así―

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ― Cuestionó con sorpresa la madre del chico.

―Sí, por eso está actuando como un idiota. ―

―Uhmm… da igual. Mándalo a la cama, su habitación sigue siendo la misma y está igual a como la dejo antes de ir al mundo humano. ―

―Muy bien, nos veremos después ― Se despidió Victoria de sus tíos, para ir al encuentro de su primo, el cual ya estaba en su habitación.

***TOC TOC***

Llamó a la puerta Victoria, al no obtener respuesta, entró despacio, pensó que aquél ya estaba dormido, y notó el bulto azul en la cama, tirado boca abajo en una mala posición.

―¡Bari! Debes cambiarte y darte una ducha fría primero…―Dijo ella yendo hacia a él, y lo volteó como pudo, el mamodo azul parecía dormitar, pero de igual forma se incorporó de la cama sin ponerle mucha atención a la prima a su lado.

Victoria le ayudó a quitarse tan elegante abrigo azul, y el moño, luego las botas negras, quedando él en camisa blanca, y pantalones, luego se acomodó ya a la orilla de la cama, y parecía estar ido de momento. Su prima se puso a un costado suyo de pie, notó que él no estaba muy consciente del todo, y acercó su mano al rostro del mamodo, pero antes de siquiera tocarle, él con una velocidad, agilidad la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó a la cama violentamente, enseguida el mamodo se le echo encima, apoyándose en sus brazos, Victoria le veía con mucha sorpresa y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver lo apuesto que se veía su primo y lo mucho que le atraía.

―¿Q-que haces? ― Musitó entrecortado por la impresión.

Bari no le contestó en lo absoluto, sólo se acercó a hasta llegar a sus labios pintados de rosa, y la beso sin siquiera cerrar sus ojos. Aunque solo fue un momento, Victoria lo sintió diferente, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero otra parte de ella le decía que lo dejara… Tomó el cuello del mamodo y lo arrastro de nuevo para besarle, ya no era igual. Bari levantó el vestido de Victoria tocándole los muslos, ambos se besaban cada vez más apasionadamente, en cierto momento, Bari la abrió de piernas y la acomodó en su entrepierna, parece el ya haberse excitado.

Al momento en que se detuvo a pensar bien en lo que estaba cometiendo, se sintió muy pero muy arrepentido.

―Estás pensando en ella…― Comentó Victoria

Bari no contestó, se quitó de la cama y caminó a otro extremo del cuarto. A lo que hizo Victoria, fue salirse a toda prisa de la habitación, y caminó por un pasillo, su corazón estaba acelerado, y se sentía apenada. ―No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacerlo…―Dijo sonando decepcionada, pero dibujo una sonrisa.

Mientras con Bari, el cual parecía que había visto un fantasma, se quedó donde mismo, de pie, y se abrazó a sí mismo, se le notaba lo retractado que se siente.

―Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué se sentirá besar a otra que no seas tú? ¿Qué se sentirá tocar a otra que no seas tú? ¡¿Qué se sentirá hacérselo a otra que no sea Xiriv?! ¡Grrrr! ¡Maldición! …Te extraño…― Dijo tirado de rodillas en el piso.

De repente el mamodo sintió una presencia tras su espalda, casi como escalofrío, y volteó desesperadamente, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a la joven del vestido rojo, que había entrado. Le notó el semblante de compadecida.

―…Vi-Vin…cent…― Musitó la chica, dando unos cortos pasos a él, éste se puso inmediatamente de pie causando un sobresaltó en la chica, la cual se detuvo, y dijo aun con sorpresa ― Xiriv… ¿qué haces aquí…?―

―Ah… yo… ― Giró su vista a un costado ― …Iba a buscar el baño…― Mintió a propósito.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_―Hay algo extraño… sintió algo en el pecho…― _Arrugó el ceño, y volteó hacia la puerta que era para entrar más a la casa.

―¿Qué ocurre Xiriv? ― Preguntó Dufort muy sonriente.

―No es nada ―Contestó ella despreocupada ―Necesito ir al tocador… Vuelvo en un rato ―Se puso de pie y le guiño un ojo.

**Fin del flash**

* * *

><p>―…Eso… no es cierto…― Mencionó él seriamente.<p>

Xiriv se acercó a Bari, y él inmediatamente extendió su mano derecha al frente, y con la otra se tapó la boca. ―No te acerques…―

―…Es que tú no vienes, entonces debo ser yo la que vaya a ti…― Dicho esto, ella siguió, y el mamodo se hizo atrás y atrás, hasta topar con la pared de su espalda.

―…No… te dije que no…― Dijo aun con la boca tapada, viendo hacia abajo, a la altura de la chica, la cual le observaba con su mirada bicolor.

―…Sí… tenías razón… apestas a alcohol… ― Dio un par de pasos a atrás, para luego girarse y darle la espalda. Bari la vio alejarse poco a poco, en su mente pasó una cosa, una reacción, sintió como si de nuevo la estuviese perdiendo, y no lo soportó, unos pocos días pasaron sin estar juntos por completo, y eso había sido un martirio para él, así que sin pensarlo más, fue hasta ella y la detuvo abrazándola desde atrás. Era lo que Xiriv esperaba, y una sonrisa se dibujó en aquél pálido rostro femenino. Bari acomodó su barbilla en la cabeza de su amada, recargándose delicadamente, mientras la apretaba con mucho afecto a él.

―…Yo también te extrañe… ― Dijo Xiriv, ya con unas lágrimas liberadas, cayendo a más no poder de sus mejillas, y el mamodo encima de su cabeza, trató de retenerlas, pero en vez de eso, llevó sus blancas manos al rostro de la joven, y con sus dedos le limpió aquellas gotas, para él derramarlas en su lugar.

Brago estaba al final de las escaleras que llevan hacia el cuarto del mamodo azul, giró su vista a un costado y apareció la figura de Dufort quien le dijo ― ¿Estás esperándola? ― Obvio no quiso contestarle, sólo se alejó para irse de ahí, y escuchó que el otro le contestó ―No va a bajar. ―

―Eso no ameritaba siquiera una respuesta… pero aún con esto, tengo tiempo… y una oportunidad qué aprovechar― Se giró para volver al salón.

Ashuron y Elzador se encuentran fuera de la mansión, viendo hacia donde sienten la presencia de la joven Aldrich, muy en el fondo no quieren aceptarlo pero parece que el tiempo se les había terminado. El mamodo oscuro salió solo ya para retirarse, Brago sólo les lanzó una mirada molesta como si todos los celos se le hubiesen juntado, subió a un auto negro que deprisa salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…! Tu plan Ranzas, no salió como esperabas…― Comentó Ryu, estando sentado, frente a otra figura disfrazada.

―…Yo no diría eso; mi buen Ryu. A los demás se les fueron las oportunidades, y las cosas siempre están cambiando, nunca debes de confiarte demasiado, esa es la lección que están aprendiendo tus chicos, y el de los Goddard ―

―Uhmm… me sorprendes…― Dijo sonando muy asombrado.

―Me tengo que ir. ― Se puso de pie, pero en eso se tambaleó, como si le hubiesen movido el suelo.

―Oye, oye… Cuidado…―Dijo Ryu ayudándole a ponerse erecto. ―No has estado bien últimamente…― Sonó preocupado.

― ¡Bah! ― Expresó Ranzas ― Estoy bien, es solo que no he comido en un buen tiempo… es todo…―

―Pues deberías, ya tienes así… ¿Qué, 16 años?

―Más o menos… pero lo hago por ella…―

―Ah… Lizabeth…―

―No la menciones…―Dijo Ranzas como si le molestara oírla y no era exactamente eso, sino más bien que le dolía recordar a aquella mujer humana de la cual se enamoró y sigue enamorado.

―Bueno, bueno… Discúlpame… ― Dijo sonando casi burlonamente y sarcástico. ― Ya me tengo que ir, sino vendrán a buscarme.

―Ya vete… Dufort igual debe darme el reporte. Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba. ―

―Lo sé. Por cierto, tu querida hija irá a la aldea Escarlata dentro de 4 días más o menos…― Dijo no estando tan seguro.

―Oh… Así que irá a ver a Syezz Golding ―

―Sí ―

―Ese pedante e insoportable escarlata de tercera…―Dijo con mucho desprecio…

―Tranquilo… ―Dijo Ryu al notar una pesada aura alrededor del hombre trajeado, era muy oscura y densa, y sus ojos rojos brillaron a un más.

―…Aaaah….―Exhalo un suspiro largo para calmarse ― …Bien… ya está… ― Dijo como si hubiese sacado una pequeña carga negativa de golpear al tal Syezz. ―Ustedes no pueden ir allá… y no querrán que nadie esté dentro de su territorio… Sabes lo desconfiados y fríos que suelen ser. ―

―Lo sé… Igual ya tenía pensado esperarla fuera de la aldea… y me imagino que los Goddard la han de proteger también. ―

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¿Confías en los Goddard? ―

―Pues sí… En Edmundo no hay problema, tu sabes que la que lo maneja es Yeray… aún debe tenerte rencor. ―

―Y por eso mismo no puedo confiarle a ellos a mi hija… uhmm… Necesito que alguien este con ella dentro… sino… tendré que hacer algo yo mismo…― Dijo ya alejándose de la vista de su amigo.

―Solo lo hice preocuparse más… pero bueno, aún hay tiempo para realizar un plan de contramedidas ―

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo a la habitación de Bari:<strong>

― Vi a Victoria salir con prisa de aquí…―

―Eh… Xiriv… No creas que…― Dijo como si estuviese asustado.

La joven le miró pesadamente, le observó de manera intimidante ― No por sólo oler a alcohol te estabas cubriendo la boca. ― El mamodo se sobresaltó y llevó su mano a la boca por reacción ―Aun puedo divisar el labial rosado de Victoria. ― Se puso de pie de donde estaba y se aproximó a él, Bari se puso nervioso de repente, y seguía con la mano en su boca, la chica por no alcanzarle uso su telequinesis e hizo que se inclinará más a ella, seguía viéndole de la misma manera, pero ya sus ojos parecían haber cambiado. Llevó sus manos al rostro del mamodo, y le tomó suavemente, y froto aquellos labios pálidos, los recorrió hasta sacar el labial con su pulgar, quedó manchado su guante blanco. ― ¿Ves? Te lo dije. ― Se lo mostró.

Bari parecía tragar gordo, y por muy poco extraño que parezca se excitó con aquél roce, y tenerla cerca de nuevo, y a solas parecía una trampa. Hasta que algo más sucedió, la joven dijo ―Hiciste que me manchara…― Se llevó a la boca la punta de su guante derecho y se lo quitó seductoramente, e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, para seguir hablando como si ignorase los deseos del otro. ―…Entonces… me acerqué a la puerta y te vi de esa manera, hablando contigo mismo, aunque era más que obvio que me hablabas a mí… Y yo… ya no pude contenerme. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho te perdono… Y lo sabes… ―Dijo aquello mirándole a los ojos de manera sincera.

Bari se sorprendió ― No pasó nada si eso te preocupa, solo la bese y… nada más. ― Giró su vista delatándose solo, ya que un rubor apareció, además de agachar la cabeza.

―Ah… sí… ― Le tomó de la barbilla y lo obligo a verle ―…Seguro que no sucedió nada… ― Dijo sospechando, pero igual fingía el estar molesta ―Metete a bañar, apestas…― Dijo ella soltándole y se fue hacia la cama, poniéndose cómoda, era obvio que no se marcharía de momento, y esto lo notó el mamodo azul que seguía sonrojado y excitado. ―Ah… Claro… lo que tú digas…― Se quitó de la pared, y pasó una mano hacia su entrepierna discretamente, embobado observó a la joven pelinegra sentada en su lecho, la veía con otros ojos pues le atraía sexualmente en ese instante, y con ese aire de deseo se aproximó, colocó sus brazos extendido a los costados del cuerpo de la chica, la cual ni siquiera se inmutó ― ¿De verdad te molesta el olor? ― Preguntó él con una voz suave y ronca como si le coqueteara.

Xiriv le contestó sonando apática ― ¿Recuerdas el incidente del mundo humano, lo que causo esa botella de licor que compraste aquella vez? ―

Bari se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos por lo mismo, entonces ya no supo qué contestar, se alejó de ella, y caminó lentamente al cuarto de baño que se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, Xiriv por supuesto le observa desde su lugar, y aquél mamodo se quitó la camisa blanca dejando a la vista aquella marcada espalda azul; antes de entrar al baño. Se estiró un poco, lo hacía a propósito sabiendo que ella no le quitaría la vista de encima, pues la idea era tentarla. Finalmente se adentró al cuarto de baño dejando la puerta abierta por la misma razón, y ya ahí se quitó el pantalón negro, dejando a la vista cierta parte apropósito, se giró viendo hacia donde la chica Aldrich se encontraba sentada, y le lanzó una mirada retadora, pero a la vez llena de lujuria, notó que la misma Xiriv se volvió a acomodar en una esquina del colchón, se levantó lentamente la falda del vestido rojo, más hasta llegar a los muslos, donde ya casi se podía divisar su ropa interior, pero sólo notó las medias de red y el encaje en negro, se abrió de piernas incitándole, y todo se lo regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y la mirada fija en aquellos ojos naranja rojizo de Bari.

Éste le miró con asombró y mucho deseo, era obvio que algo se había movido en su entrepierna, y ya era muy difícil de disimular estando en ropa interior. Xiriv mencionó sacándole de algunos pensamientos pervertidos ―…Deberías darte prisa, esperaré aquí… ― tomó y exhaló un suspiro de éxtasis ― …a que termines…― Sonó dulcemente, pero sin perder el tonó seductor, para manejar al mamodo a su antojo.

Bari respiró hondo y tomó fuerza de voluntad para no echársele encima en ese mismo instante, dio unos pasos para cerrar aquella puerta que de momento los separaría.

* * *

><p>Ya la fiesta iba a terminar, y por esa razón, los Lee querían marcharse temprano.<p>

―¿Uhm? ¿Y Xiriv? ― Preguntó Yushi ― Tiene rato de haberse ido al…―

A lo que le contestó su hijo mayor interrumpiéndole ― Ella… estará aquí…―

Yushi sospechó al instante que le mentía, y de inmediato apareció su esposo ― Querida, no te preocupes, Xiriv sabe lo que hace, además es una inquilina, y no veo a al otro chico humano por aquí, es probable que se quede con él. ―

―Oh… sí, cierto…― Dijo resignada la mujer mamodo.

Elzador estaba celoso con el simple hecho de imaginar que Xiriv estaba de nuevo a merced de su rival, y Ashuron lo notó, le puso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole en voz baja ―Tranquilo… no siempre se puede ganar…―

Elzador expresó ―Tch… Ya lo sé… aun así no me daré por vencido… ella está consciente del trato…― Se alejó de aquella mano masculina para encaminarse a alcanzar a sus padres para despedirlos, Ashuron pensó de momento y se dijo ―Sí… eso es verdad… aunque la respuesta parece ser obvia ―

* * *

><p>Dufort andaba fuera de la casona, en el jardín trasero, parece andar divagando y pensando en muchas cosas, se topó a una joven mamodo dorada.<p>

―…Tú debes ser Victoria, ¿no? ―

―¿Eh? ― Se giró a verle, notando su presencia normal ―Ah, sí… Tú eres el humano que apareció tan de repente… Y conoces a la novia de mi primo. ―

―Uhm… Sí, así es. ―

―Cómo es que llegaste aquí, no es algo que me importe, pero… ahora quiero estar sola si no es mucha molestia. ― Le volvió a dar la espalda.

―Estas así por Bari, ¿cierto? ― Victoria abrió sus ojos por la impresión ― No deberías desquitarte con un servidor. Es de muy mala educación.―

La mamodo arrugó su ceño molesta, volteó para darle una bofetada, pues se sintió ofendida, el chico humano la detuvo de la muñeca y enseguida le tomó de la barbilla y le miró coquetamente a sus ojos azules ― Sí que eres maleducada… Es por esto que no puedes compararte a ella…―

Victoria se enfureció, se sacudió para quitársele de encima, y lo empujó fuertemente sin tumbarlo al suelo, gritó ― ¡No me he comparado a ella, no te atrevas siquiera a hacerlo! Quiero a Bari, lo conozco por más tiempo, y ya estábamos comprometidos desde mi nacimiento… Ella… ella sólo lo vino a cambiar… ―Bajo su cabeza, y las lágrimas cayeron ―…para bien o para mal… y en ningún momento me perteneció… ―

Dufort cambió su semblante ahora parecía tenerle lástima, volvió a acercarse con precaución y le tomó de nuevo del rostro y le dijo ― En eso puedo entenderte… No es que me ponga en tus zapatos, pero yo tuve que renunciar a ella una vez, porque la respuesta era más que clara. La tuve entre mis brazos y fui feliz, pero después cuando él apareció todo cambió… Y aun así con todo esto, puedo decir abiertamente que la sigo queriendo. ― Sonrió tan dulcemente, Victoria abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y se sonrojo sin siquiera darse cuenta. ―_Este chico… cómo teniendo a alguien como él a su lado… Ah… qué cosas estoy pensando._ ― Llevó su mano para quitarse la del chico, y dijo seriamente ―No hagas eso. ― Dufort quedó atónito y confundido ―…No sonrías tan cómodamente, si por dentro eres infeliz… Si crees que aun tienes oportunidad deberías seguir intentando. Es solo un consejo. ― Se giró para darle la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

―Ah… Ya veo. Intenta seguirlo tú también…― Respondió Dufort adelantándose a la mamodo que se impresionó por lo último que le dijo.

* * *

><p>Bari salió de la ducha, sólo había sido para despabilarse un poco y quitarse el aroma a alcohol, y traía una toalla atada a su cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba la cabeza, y el pecho. Salió del cuarto de baño, notando que la joven estaba justo donde le dijo que esperaría, estaba recostada en medio de las colchas y cobijas. Se aproximó con sigilo, y gateó para colocarse sobre ella, la cual parecía dormitar, tenía sus ojos cerrados, Bari sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura, e iba a hacerle una bromita, cuando escuchó.<p>

―Te extrañe demasiado, como para que lo arruines, además no pienso hacerlo en la misma cama que lo intentaste con Victoria. ―

―Por esa misma razón… Quiero que este impregnado tu aroma en estás sábanas… ― Se acercó más a ella ― Quiero tu esencia… en mi almohada… en mí… Te quiero en cada rincón de esta habitación…― Decía casi como si estuviese jadeando ―…Déjame… hacerlo…―La beso hasta llegar a sus labios, la joven le correspondió.

Para ellos había sido mucho el tiempo de no verse, no hablarse, la pasión se volvió más fuerte y difícil de controlar está vez.

―Guuh… Vincent… ¿q-qué haces? ― Dijo rompiendo el beso apasionado que se daban, Bari le miró y le ignoró para volver a besarle, la chica soltó unos quejidos, y más al sentir que las manos temblorosas del mamodo se hacían paso a través de su vestido, que casi por la desesperación lo quería arrancar del cuerpo femenino con el que se embriagaba.

―Aaah… Vincent… De-despacio… Uhmm…― Dijo Xiriv

Bari se irguió y la volteó pegándola a la almohada, para quitarle el estorboso vestido carmín, el cual era difícil, se deshizo del corsé, y con prisa abrió la parte de atrás… pero luego se incorporó un poco más quedando arrodillado, la observó, admiro el delicado y delgado cuerpo de la joven, una blanca y tersa espalda, era la primera vez que le veía así.

Por curiosidad tal vez, le acarició colocando un par de dedos, la chica sintió el tacto masculino que le hizo estremecer ― Aaah…― Gimió ella ― ¿Vin…cent…? ― Dijo ella suavemente.

―Eres muy sensible…― Dijo acercándose a la piel desnuda, y le plantó uno que otro beso, que de igual forma le causaron un sobresalto.

Después la giró lentamente para verla a la cara, sonrió al mirarla totalmente apenada, y así le gustaba, ahí aprovechó para finalmente quitarle el vestido que le incomodaba, lo arrojó al suelo cayendo en el tapete negro, y volvió su vista al cuerpo femenino, admirándolo con asombro una vez más. Solo tenía puesto el sostén, sus bragas, y aquellas medias tan seductoras para el momento.

―¿Te habías preparado para esto? ― Preguntó sonando muy perverso.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices? ― Dijo sonando malhumorada y avergonzada.

―Tch… ― soltó una risa corta el mamodo, volviéndose a ella para volverla a besar, y sentirla más cerca, anhelaba tanto volver a sentir el calor que emanaba cuando sus cuerpo se abrazaban. Xiriv le rodeó con sus delgados brazos del cuello, y luego paso sus manos a sus hombros, mientras él le tomaba de las piernas, las cuales jaloneó, a él pegándola a su entrepierna, Xiriv logró sentir el miembro duro y caliente que sobresalía ya de la húmeda toalla, además de que ella está igual de mojada que él. Se sobresaltó, y por la misma sorpresa dejó de besarlo, ya que dejó escapar un quejido, que pareció más un espasmo que la ahogo por un instante.

―Xiriv…― Le llamó él, y le tomó de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos le dijo ― No haré nada que tu no quieras. ―

La chica guardo silencio unos segundos; para luego darle una respuesta ―… Ah… Intentémoslo… Solo… no… ― Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, más que nada a la entrepierna del mamodo.

―…Veré si puedo soportarlo ― Dijo él, pareció comprender a lo que se refería.

Después de haber pasado los largos besos y los agarres y abrazos, Bari decidió cambiar de posición, colocó a la chica que no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, sobre su entrepierna, ella por instinto no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía y le demandó su cuerpo, pero comenzó a mover su cadera, aplastando el miembro erguido del mamodo contra su sexo, ya se había mojado demasiado que traspasaba ya toda su lencería, el mamodo azul sintió mucho placer cuando ella misma se encargaba de montarlo. Bari pareció retorcerse de ratos, ya que la chica seguía haciéndolo sola, y más aprisa, parecía que lo quería dentro suyo, Bari la observó encima, la tomó de los brazos acercándola a él para verle el rostro que sonrojado y sudado le parecía lindo, le acarició mientras le plantó un beso, ella dejó de moverse por la impresión, y Bari tomándola de la cadera, la cargó y la pegó más a él, para ponerse de pie. ―Sostente bien…― Mencionó para caminar con ella y pegarla a la pared en una esquina, y ahí el continuó. Xiriv parecía venirse en cualquier momento, los movimientos de Bari fueron más libres estando de pie.

―Aaah… Vincent ― Dijo Xiriv en un tono de voz cansado, pero tierno a los oídos del mamodo que de nuevo se irguió poco y le beso de una manera agradable y dulce. Bari volvió a pegarse más a ella apretujando su miembro contra esa ropa interior mojada, que se volvía más caliente y delicioso, al tacto entre ambos.

El mamodo azul; gruñó levemente, y en su semblante demostró que le gustaba, Xiriv le abrazó aferrándose más a su cuello, y cruzó sus piernas como si no quisiera que se separara de ella. Él comprendió que se preparaba para algo que ni él tenía claro, sólo la acomodó mejor; justo donde él podía sentir que su miembro se lo pedía. Y comenzó a rozarla más de arriba abajo, primero lento, y después fue aumentando la velocidad, provocando que la joven jadeara más aprisa, y se quejara con más fuerza.

― ¡Vincent, Vincent, Vinceeent! ―

Escuchó que le nombraba y esto le gustaba mucho, le incitaba a hacerlo de una manera más desesperada, la cargó de nuevo, y justo en el mueble de a lado tiró todo lo que se encontraba encima para acostarla ahí, le tomó de las piernas, y las acomodó de manera que él podía hacer algo con ellas. Mostró su miembro duro, y grande y lo puso entre su intimidad y lo apretó con los muslos de aquellas delicadas y carnosas piernas, frotó fuerte, rápido y conciso, la humedad estaba presente así que no le molestaba, pues Xiriv no dejó de fluir aquellos jugos que le ayudaban a moverlo mejor, tocaba cierto punto que a ella le agradó, y fue tanto que se aferró a la orilla del mueble que se tambaleaba, casi podría decirse que lo levantaba del piso por la fuerza que utilizó en ese momento.

Bari jadeaba de placer, gruñía por la desesperación ― ¡Gaaah… Xiriv…! ¡Voy a…!

―¡Vincent, Vincent! ― Gritó su nombre varias veces por la arrebatada pasión

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhh! ―

Ambos gritaron casi al mismo tiempo, Bari terminó soltando todo aquel líquido blancoso y transparente y viscoso, sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven. La cual se estremecía por haber llegado a su límite que explotó junto con él. Bari se dejó caer, se había cansado tanto como ella, la cual lo sintió en su pecho, lo acarició.

Bari escuchó los latidos de la chica tan rápidos pero después fueron disminuyendo a la par que los suyos, sonrió por un momento, satisfecho, feliz.

Se incorporó para observarla y la notó dormitar, se sorprendió mucho, y se preguntó si era normal, lo más seguro es que sí, igual él se sentía agotado, la cargó hacia su lecho recostándola delicadamente, y le despertó diciendo ― Hey… Estás sucia… Lávate si quieres dormirte. ―

Ella expresó ―¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí… ― Se levantó de la cama, pero cayó torpemente, sus piernas no respondían a como ella deseaba.

De inmediato Bari se dirigió a ella para socorrerle ― Hey… ¿Estás bien? ―

Xiriv respondió tomándose de los brazos del mamodo ―S-sí… solo son mis piernas… Pero no me duelen. ―

―Bien, te llevó al baño ―Dijo con un ligero tono de fastidio.

―Te lo agradecería mucho. ―

* * *

><p>De rato la chica se bañaba en la tina con agua caliente, observaba el agua que había hecho en el hueco de sus manos parecía estar un poco arrepentida ― ¿Me habré precipitado? ― Dejó caer las manos, y se sumergió más hasta la boca haciendo burbujas con ella. Parecía estar pensando apenas las cosas con claridad, era la primera vez para ella en que Bari la mira casi desnuda, y además esto no se comparó con lo de la última vez y mucho menos con los roces que hicieron en el mundo humano.<p>

Del otro lado de la puerta, escuchó que Bari hablaba con alguien, se escuchaba una voz femenina sonaba preocupada.

Se puso de pie, y se dispuso a salir de la bañera, tomó una toalla en color negro, y se la colocó en todo el torso tapando lo necesario y tomando sus anteojos, se acercó hasta la puerta y tomó de la perilla, y en ese instante escuchó algo.

― ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte? ―

―No… Estoy mucho mejor en la otra casa… Me iré en la mañana. ―

―Bueno… como gustes solo acompáñanos a desayunar…―

―Uhmm… Está bien…―

―Que descanses…―

―Igualmente madre… ―

Xiriv se dio cuenta por lógica que hablaba con Ilvana, escuchó que se retiró aquella mujer y entonces abrió un poco la puerta para sacar solo su cabeza, y preguntó ― ¿Todo bien? ― Bari se giró a verla, aun escurría agua de sus cabellos negros y ondulados, y se veía más pequeña al verla de esa forma, el mamodo le dio ternura y se sonrojo inevitablemente, respondió ― S-sí, todo bien. ¿Ya terminaste? ―

―Oh… Sí…―

―Bueno… ― Se giró para ir hacia el armario donde buscó algo de ropa, una camisa fue lo que encontró y se regresó a donde la joven que estaba parada en el baño ―…Toma… ―

Xiriv lo tomó en sus manos y luego lo miró notando que se había cambiado ya a una ropa más cómoda, como una playera de tirantes, y un pantalón en rojo. ―…Esto… ―

―Si quieres quedarte desnuda por aquí, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente ― Le dijo con una mirada pervertida, Xiriv se avergonzó mucho y replicó ― ¡Ah! ¡Vincent! ― Dio un paso atrás para volver al cuarto de baño y azotó la puerta en la cara del mamodo, sin hacerle daño. Bari reía a carcajadas, la chica Aldrich lo escuchaba mientras se colocaba al menos las bragas y la camisa que le otorgo, y tomó de nuevo otra toalla para secarse el cabello.

A los pocos minutos salió, el mamodo estaba acostado en su cama matrimonial, parecía estarla esperando con impaciencia a que saliera, la vio ― Qué linda te ves ―

―Ah... Gracias… supongo ― Dijo la chica avergonzada, mientras se aferraba al final de la camisa, que le quedaba grande.

―Qué esperas, anda…―Puso su mano al espacio vacío de su lado ― Ven a la cama…―

―Eh… Preferiría dormir aparte…― Giró su vista a un costado.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Cuestionó confundido.

―No creerás que con lo que sucedió me tienes satisfecha, lo que hice contigo no sería tan diferente que con los otros. ―

―¡Qué! ― Exclamó aún más atónito.

Xiriv frunció el ceño y dijo ― Quiero que terminemos…―

Bari abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, atónito, confundido y frustrado ― ¿…Qué dices…? ¡¿Y…lo que siento yo qué, no importa?! ―

Xiriv le volteó la cara para decir de una manera fría ―Quiero estar sola…―

Bari se acercó hasta ella, y arrugó su ceño y la tomó violentamente de los hombros zarandeándola hacia enfrente y atrás le reclamó ― ¡Estás mintiendo! Lo que pasó hace un momento no solo se trató de una calentura. ¡No me vengas con eso Xiriv! ―

―Ahg… De-detente… Me haces daño…―

El mamodo lucia muy molesto, la soltó y le dio la espalda, Xiriv le miró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para sobarse ella, y abrió los labios diciendo ―…Es mejor así, Vincent…―

Bari se giró precipitadamente a ella, y le arrebató los lentes de su cara arrojándolos a un lado, logrando que ella no pudiese enfocar bien, velozmente la tomó del rostro para robarle un beso, algo tibio cayó a su cara, el mamodo azul estaba llorando, Xiriv abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa

―Si no voy a poder tenerte de una manera, conozco una que lo hará... ―

Sintió que mamodo se separó de ella, y aprovechó para buscar sus lentes, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a buscarlos en el piso, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención. Elevó su rostro del piso hacia Bari quien está de pie a un metro de ella. ―Ese olor… Ah…―Abrió sus ojos, y de prisa se convirtieron rojos, se llevó sus manos a la boca, y se dejó caer en el piso de sentón, distinguió que el bulto del varón se aproximó lentamente, ella se hacía hacia atrás, y atrás topando a un lado del cuarto de baño. ― …N-no… no es justo…― Musitó ella con mucho esfuerzo.

Bari se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, y le dijo ― Oh… es una pena… ¿Segura que no lo quieres antes de irte? ― Dijo descaradamente, y peor aún lo disfruto dibujando una sonrisa cínica. Se ha mordido en la muñeca, y él mismo se lamió frente a los ojos carmín de la joven, que le veía con mucha atención, hasta que vio terminar de lamerse los cerró, y sintió el tacto masculino que le tomó del rostro nuevamente, la chica siguió con los ojos cerrados y con una mano libre le tomó de su antebrazo para quitárselo de encima, el mamodo con la otra mano le arrebató la suya de la boca, y de prisa presionó sus labios manchados a los de ella, quien abrió sus parpados precipitadamente el sabor de aquél líquido combinado en saliva ya estaba recorriendo por su boca y garganta, pues el mismo Bari se encargó de aquí así fuese.

―Lo extrañabas, ¿verdad? ― Dijo él cuando rompió el beso sangriento.

―Aah… ― Expresó la chica como si estuviese atontada, veía al suelo una vez que se alejó de ella para observarla mejor.

Algo sucedía dentro de ella ―…Está es… la sangre del primer pacto…― Decía en susurros muy queditos, hizo que el mamodo azul se acercara con la interrogante ― ¿Xiriv? ―

― ¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ― Escuchó él, la chica no sonaba igual, parecía estar sollozando.

― ¿Eh? ―Expresó Bari

― ¿Por qué…? ―

― ¿Ah? ―

―Eres el primero del que bebí, eres mío, me perteneces solo a mí… ― Decía demandándole, reclamándole, reprochándole.

―Xi-Xiriv… claro que soy tuyo… Jamás he dicho lo contrario…― Dijo lo que sabía que ella quería oírle decir.

―Ya tenía mucho de no comerte… y el deseo de ello se está desbordando… necesito…― Tomó un respiro ―…Te necesito… Vincent…―Extendió su mano al pecho del mamodo.

―Xiriv…― Le nombró y al mismo tiempo tomó aquella delicada mano femenina que se posaba en su pectoral, la abrazó con el brazo libre muy tiernamente.

―No es justo que me controles de esta manera. ― Dijo la chica enterrada en el pecho del mamodo.

―…Es divertido… ― La soltó poco a poco ― Es como la última vez… no importa si quieres comer tanto… sólo quédate a mi lado… No me dejes…―

Xiriv le escuchó muy detenidamente, sabía que el mamodo estaba siendo muy sincero, y se sintió muy feliz por oírle decir aquello, respiraba aprisa por intentar apagar el deseo de comerlo, primero quería ponerle atención a él.

―¡Vincent! ― Gritó, saltando al enorme mamodo frente a ella, y lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la alfombra negra. La chica le beso tiernamente, mientras que Bari le tomó de la cintura. En ese beso, Bari parecía sangrar de la boca, era obvio que la chica le ha mordido.

Se separó poco a poco de los labios del mamodo, y lamió el contorno de ellos, luego bajó hasta el fornido cuello azul, sus colmillos ya estaban crecidos y los encajó en un costado de su víctima, Bari exclamó un quejido que sonó mucho más erótico de lo normal, abrazó a la joven con más fuerza. Escuchó a su lado el cómo tragaba, bebía muy aprisa, pero pensó que era entendible, ya había pasado meses desde su encuentro fortuito y no se podía comparar a que bebiese de una bolsita de sangre, le era mucho más atractivo que comiera de él directamente.

―Sigue… no te…. Ugh… no te detengas hasta llenarte… quiero que te llenes… sólo de mi…― Decía entrecortadamente por el ligero dolor que sentía, además de ponerse un poco débil.

La chica siguió, sí le escuchó, aunque no estuviese del todo consciente, Bari sonreía de cierta forma, al paso del tiempo que ella seguía comiendo de él. Ya cuando pareció haber saciado su deseo, la joven se separó del cuello masculino, alzando un rostro manchado de sangre, soltó un suspiro, y dibujo una sonrisa mórbida, casi oscura en aquel pálido rostro.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación de golpe

―Suficiente… Hay que llevárnosla ―

Dijo la voz de un joven conocido el mamodo intentó incorporarse a duras penas del suelo cubriendo a la chica en sus brazos, además de que ella no se inmutaba por lo que está sucediendo.

―¿Q-qué? ― Preguntó débilmente.

Un enorme bulto se aproximó, Ashuron fue quien se la quitó de encima sin decir una palabra, y ella no opuso resistencia, Elzador tomó las vestimentas de la chica, y Dufort se acercó al mamodo azul ― Sí que sigues siendo un estúpido… ―Se puso en cuclillas para verle más de cerca ― Podrías morir y aun así se lo permitiste. ―

―Ugh… Eso… a ti qué te importa…―Dijo desganado, tomándose de la herida abierta.

Dufort observó alrededor del cuarto, en donde esta Bari hay un ligero charco, la cama poco desarreglada, su imaginación voló por un instante. Soltó un suspiro molesto ― Cúrate o algo… No la verás de momento. Si ella hubiese bebido de más te hubiera dado un paro cardiaco, no seas imbécil…―

―¡¿Eh?! ―

― Ya se sació de ti, no es necesario que vuelva a tu morada. Así que despídete de ella. ― Le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto, en la puerta los hermanos dragón estaban de pie.

Bari logró levantarse, y tomó del ropaje al chico Fon diciendo ― ¿Quién te crees para… decidir por ella? ―

―Esto es un poco problemático… Ya no tengo mis poderes, soy un completo inútil en tu mundo. ―

―Entonces deberías… marcharte…― De repente Bari miró borroso y sus manos dejaron de responderle así como sus piernas, causando que cayese al suelo de rodillas.

―Victoria ― Llamó Dufort a la prima del mamodo, la cual entró con prisa, observando antes de pasar por la puerta a la chica Aldrich, quien parecía dormitar en los tan fornidos brazos del dragón.

―¡Bari! ¿Qué hiciste? Hay… sangre…― Dijo asustada y preocupada.

―Debe curarse, descansar, y si es necesario llama a un doctor. ―

―E-eso haré…―

―Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Victoria ―Musitó Bari estando tirado en el piso viendo hacia la puerta, aunque solo veía a la chica, esperaba a que reaccionara o algo, pero no… nada…

―Cuento contigo Victoria…― Dijo Dufort ya saliendo del cuarto, mientras los otros dos también se retiraban.

―Guh…― Expresó Bari por la falta de sangre.

―No te muevas mucho… te ayudaré a vendar esas heridas, primero te llevaré a la cama. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato:<strong>

―Viste cómo estaba vestida…Una simple camisa… ¡Aaagh! Qué… rayos le pasa a ese pervertido― Comentó Elzador a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba junto a él sentado en una mesa.

―Cálmate, al menos ya está bajo nuestro techo. ―

―Aun así Ashu… Estaba semidesnuda… y… muy probable que haya sucedido algo en esa habitación. ―

Ashuron se puso de pie, haciendo ruido con las patas de la silla, y le dio la espalda a su hermano menor ― Ya, no te martiries por ello, lo sucedido no tiene arreglo. ―

Elzador soltó un suspiro resignado ―…Sí… lo sé… En fin, y qué hay del humano. ―

―Se quedará está noche, dice que no causara problemas. ―

―Bueno… será mejor que me vaya a dormir… Lo bueno es que mañana es Domingo…―Dijo poniéndose de pie, y estiro los brazos, pareciendo ya muy cansado por tanto estrés.

―Sí, descansa. Yo también ya me voy a dormir. ―

―Hasta mañana. ―

* * *

><p>Xiriv despertó de golpe, se incorporó de la cama tal cual Dráculina, pero parecía más como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.<p>

―Xiriv… Tranquila…― Escuchó la voz de un joven.

―Ah… D-Dufort… estás aquí… Yo…― Confundida y un poco desorientada se miró a sí misma, notando que traía un pijama en color naranja.

El chico Fon se aproximó a la cama, y se sentó en una orilla diciendo con una ligera sonrisa reconfortante y unos ojos un poco somnolientos ―No te preocupes… la madre de los dragones te cambió. Digo por si piensas que alguno de nosotros se atrevió a tocarte estando dormida. ―

―Eh… Ah… No, no, no… Está bien… ― Arrugó su ceño, seguía un poco atontada. ―_Tengo el sabor, tengo la sensación por todo mi cuerpo, en mis manos, en mis labios, en el pecho… a Vincent… Me dejó comer de él… y…_ ― Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y miró al chico ― ¿No le hice nada malo a Vincent, o sí? ―

―Ah… ya te estás despabilando… Él estará bien, llegué a tiempo antes de que siguieras comiendo de él… Veo que no has seguido mis instrucciones… ―

―Lo siento…― Agachó su cabeza apenada ―…Es difícil aguantarme estando cerca de él… y después de lo que ha ocurrido estos días… Aah…― Soltó una expresión de frustración.

Dufort le tomó de la mano y dijo ―No te apures, yo te ayudaré a controlar eso. ―

La chica le miró a sus ojos verdes, y le dijo sonriendo ― Gracias… me serás de mucha ayuda… Por cierto… la carta que me diste no la he leído, creo que la deje en mi vestido…―

―Sí, de hecho me la entrego la señora Yushi. ― Buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón ― Aquí está ― Se la entregó en la mano.

―Muchas gracias ― Sonrió tristemente.

― ¿La leerás ahora? ―

―Quisiera, pero… no sé dónde quedaron mis gafas…― Volteó a su costado donde hay un pequeño buró. ―Lo haré mañana, de igual forma ya estoy cansada… ― Le devolvió la carta al joven, y éste le tomó con todo y la mano, Xiriv intentó zafarse del agarre y le miró sorprendida ― ¿Dufort…?― Le nombro y notó que sus ojos estaban más penetrantes que antes.

―Xiriv ― Le llamó sonando muy frío y severo. ― Espero que sepas lo que haces… ― Le soltó tomando la carta, y se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto.

Xiriv se quedó petrificada, atónita más bien, y se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer en ese instante? Ya que parecía contener algún sentimiento.

Se abrazó a sí misma y dijo ― Vincent…― Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos bicolor.

―Ni se te ocurra decirles esto a mis padres. ― Replicó el mamodo azul, estando en la cama.

―Sabes que no soy tan chismosa, no dudes de mi Bari. ― Contestó Victoria quien ya había terminado de auxiliarle.

―…Uhmm… Gracias ―Dijo sonando de malagana

Victoria sonrió ligeramente, y ya una vez terminó de curarle, lo dejó solo para que descansara, por la falta de sangre era obvio que no se levantaría de la cama, posiblemente en todo el día de mañana, y debía inventar una excusa para su caprichoso primo.

…Fin del capítulo 5…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>: He me aquí, terminando un loco y raro capítulo, lo sé… Espero que les haya gustado así como yo disfrute hacerlo, aunque me dio pena las escenas eróticas (?) Y pues bueno, va dirigido a mi buen **Ray Wolf Aran**, que ya esperaba ver algo de acción entre la pareja principal y ¿qué tal la sorpresa de Dufort? Oh xD ¡Ja, ja! Gracias por pasar, ¡bendiciones!


End file.
